Vol audessus d'un nid de sorciers
by Phenix777
Summary: Vous êtes moldu et vous découvrez une baguette... Si l'espièglerie vous pousse à vous en servir, gare aux conséquences.
1. Chapter 1

VOL AU-DESSUS D'UN NID DE SORCIERS :

Voyage en terre d'Hermine.

Catégorie : Fin alternative. Evidemment, JKR n'a pas encore terminé son roman ! Néanmoins je gage que sa fin sera bien différente de la mienne.

Résumé (Synopsis) : _Vous êtes moldus et vous découvrez une baguette magique laissée par votre mère défunte. Que faites-vous ? Si un excés d'imagination et d'espièglerie vous conduit à l'utiliser et que ça marche ? Amusant, n'est-ce pas ? De quoi épater votre entourage, assurément ! Si vous aviez su, alors, que vous ouvriez la porte à de gros - de très gros ennuis - vous vous seriez précipités dehors. Hélas il est trop tard et vous voilà parti pour un prodigieux voyage vers un pays qui existe mais qui n'est sur aucune carte au monde ! Alors laissez-vous aller, l'aventure vous tend les bras !_

Date de première publication : 30 Janvier 2007.

Rythme des parutions : Premier et troisième vendredi de chaque mois. Tant que ce sera possible !

Emprunts (spoilers) : Tomes 1 à 5 inclus.

Crédits littéraires ( Disclaimer) : Les personnages , les noms, les caractères et les lieux du roman Harry Potter, cités dans mes écrits, demeurent la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros © ou tout autre ayant-droit légal. Tous les autres éléments sont à moi…"

Autres crédits : Tous les autres emprunts fairont l'objet d'une déclaration spécifique en fin du chapitre concerné.

Toute ressemblance avec une personne physique, groupe ou personne morale, vivante ou ayant vécu serait totalement fortuite et involontaire.

Dédicaces : A celles et ceux dont les voix couvrirent les hurlements de la tempête. Ils se reconnaîtront. Que ces pages soient, envers eux, le témoignage de ma gratitude et de ma plus profonde amitié !

A Nanou, ma femme ainsi qu'à mes deux colombes Violaine et Séréna.

Veuillez tous accepter mes remerciements anticipés pour vos commentaires et appréciations. J'essaierai de répondre à tous individuellement. Cependant, le temps me manquant parfois beaucoup je risque de devoir répondre collectivement. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur.

**Chapitre 1**

**Une Ombre dans la maison...**

Christophe Barenton arrêta la voiture devant l'entrée de la cuisine. Il contempla un instant la porte-fenêtre à petits carreaux légèrement faussés par l'ancienneté. Les souvenirs ! Il savait qu'ils allaient affluer comme une marée joyeuse et sombre. Sa main hésitait à faire ce geste simple d'ouvrir sa portière. Il aurait tant voulu que cet instant durât, comme juché entre ciel et terre, niant le cours du temps indifférent.

« Allez ! » l'encouragea la voix douce mais ferme de Cécilia.

Ils sortirent tous deux, tentant le tout pour le tout afin d'éviter de briser le silence des lieux. Le silence que la voix de sa mère ne romprait plus jamais. Le silence qui avait usurpé la propriété de cette maison maintenant que la vieille dame s'en était partie.

Qu'est-ce qui était parti ?

Rien. Rien qu'un souffle, une plume, un peu d'air. Un être, une vie, un cœur qui avait cessé de battre la cadence, en phase avec l'Univers. Un roc qui s'effondre, un monde qui s'évapore et le vide qui s'installe !

Qu'est-ce qui est parti ?

Rien. La vague brisée, le cri d'une mouette riant dans le vent langoureux et, au loin, la sirène d'un navire invisible. Que transporte-t-il ? Du blé, du bois, des machines ou, plus simplement l'âme de la défunte vers le Pays des Bienheureux Endormis ?

La brise apportait des effluves salés comme pour rassurer l'esprit, pour calmer la douleur. Le minuscule océan de ses larmes resta captif derrière ses yeux.

_De toute façon à quoi ça sert de pleurer ? _

_Pourquoi pleure-t-on ? _

_Pourquoi meurt-on ? _

_Pour grandir, pour revivre et revivre encore. La Vie est éternelle, mon fils. La Vie se sert de la Mort pour nous faire vivre et toujours vivre ! Notre immortalité prend tout son sens dans notre mortalité. Ainsi est la loi. _

C'est ce qu'elle lui aurait répondu en un sourire serein, levant la tête de son ouvrage.

Comment l'avait-elle su ? Par la brise, la tempête ou son feu de cheminée… Qui le lui avait dit ? Peut-être un druide égaré dans les couloirs de l'histoire.

Le Vieux Chêne m'a dit… , Répondait-elle invariablement aux questions que le jeune visage de son fils étonné lui posait.

Le Vieux Chêne m'a dit… , Rétorquait-elle encore quand les rides avaient pris possession de ses traits sans altérer profondément sa naturelle beauté.

Un jour Christophe, encore adolescent, avait discerné l'ombre furtive d'un vieil homme, massif, se mouvant lentement mais avec une force et une sûreté qu'il n'avait jamais vues jusqu'alors. Et qu'il ne vit plus jamais ! Il ne produisait aucun bruit, ne disait rien, mais sa présence créait une silencieuse musique que nul n'avait jamais entendue. Il avait collé une oreille à la porte, poussé par une soudaine curiosité.

- Les Temps seront bientôt là… avait commencé le vieil homme. _Etait-ce lui, le Vieux Chêne ?_

- J'ai peur !

- La peur n'amène rien de bon, Esther - il y eut un silence - tu le sais !

- Il n'empêche ! Je ne suis pas maîtresse de mes sentiments.

- La question n'est pas là. Tu ne pourras pas te dérober éternellement.

- Il est trop jeune, trop immature. Combien reste-t-il de temps avant… ? La voix de sa mère avait buté sur un obstacle trop fort pour elle.

- Ce qu'il faut mais toi, tu en demanderas toujours plus, et tu seras prise de cours.

- Peu importe, il sera toujours temps de voir à sa majorité !

- Soit ! Comme tu voudras, Esther, mais j'espère que tu n'auras pas à regretter ton attitude car, alors, ce qui arrivera ne connaîtra aucune commune mesure avec tes peurs. Adieu ! Peut-être nous reverrons-nous.

Christophe avait perçu le pas du visiteur se dirigeant vers la porte. Il n'eut que le temps de se blottir dans un recoin obscur du corridor. L'homme sortit, referma la porte doucement, fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie. Soudain, il fit volte-face, brutalement malgré son âge apparent.

- Le hasard n'existe pas, dit-il à voix basse, ses yeux brillant dans la pénombre comme s'il discernait le garçon avec certitude. Surtout ne dis rien… à personne ! Tu m'entends ? A personne, parce que les traîtres et les faux amis seront légion. Puis il avait quitté les lieux sans se préoccuper de ce que l'enfant aurait pu répondre.

Depuis, les temps étaient passés laissant les feuilles d'automne traîner sur le sol des vies qui s'écoulaient, et le souvenir du Vieux Chêne s'y était évaporé. Mais sa mémoire gardait d'infimes traces comparables à celles qui perdurent après le passage d'un pèlerin sur le sable. Et le passé venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser filer ce souvenir captif dans son négligent intérieur.

L'ombre d'un mystère attendait de se révéler, tapie derrière le saule pleureur au-dessus d'un ruisseau de larmes, juchée sur la vieille girouette toute grinçante qui représentait une sorcière sur son balai, espionnant du fond du puits pour le compte d'il ne savait qui ; un mystère que Christophe avait toujours pressenti sans jamais en connaître le nom. Le silence languissait aux rayons du soleil qui se dirigeait doucement vers la paix du couchant, tandis qu'un moment d'éternité se glissait en catimini dans le cœur des arrivants. Moment où s'arrête l'aiguille sur la pendule, instant fugace où la question cesse sur son point d'interrogation, dans l'attente de ce qui va venir précipiter les événements.

- Quelque chose va changer, murmura Christophe en prenant la main de sa femme. Celle-ci lui répondit par une légère pression sur ses doigts.

- Je sais ! fit-elle, mi heureuse, mi inquiète. Elle accentua son étreinte comme pour l'encourager

Elle reprit :

- De toute façon, nous ne pouvons reculer.

Il avança la main pour ouvrir la porte de la cuisine. Elle tremblait légèrement, mue certainement par l'émotion, les souvenirs jaillissant de sa mémoire enfin réveillée, la crainte de ce silence qu'il écoutait trop et de ce lendemain qui le verrait devenu autre, face à une réalité qu'il ignorait encore.

La porte céda en chantant légèrement. Ils entrèrent, le silence sur leurs pas. La vie de l'ancienne demeure les baigna, faite d'odeurs subtiles de meubles, de cuisine et de présence humaine ou féerique, de bruits minuscules produits par le bois qui travaillait, le trottinement inconsistant d'une souris derrière une plinthe et le choc d'une goutte heurtant le fond d'un évier.

L'obscurité emplissait tout avant que vînt la lumière, quand Christophe ouvrit les volets.

La porte donnant accès à la pièce voisine bougea, puis s'entrebâilla sous une légère poussée.

- Miouw ?

L'animal s'arrêta au milieu de la cuisine puis sauta sur la table pour mieux contempler les intrus. Il était tout blanc à l'exception de deux perles d'émeraude, laissant deviner une vive intelligence, à la place des yeux. Plutôt grand pour un chat, ses oreilles pointues semblaient démesurées et donnait à cet être l'air de sortir d'une pyramide égyptienne. Il se posa sur son séant, paraissant contempler Cécilia avec une attention extraordinaire.

- Oh mais d'où tu sors, toi ? T'es beau comme tout ! Tu acceptes les caresses ?

- Miouw !

Le chat acceptait les caresses.

- Et comment t'appelles-tu ? Voyons, laisse-moi deviner… Gwen ! lâcha-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. Je te verrai bien t'appeler Gwen ! Blanc ! C'est ça ?

- Mraow !

Le chat se dressa puis posa ses pattes délicatement sur la poitrine de Cécilia qui exulta :

- Christophe, j'ai trouvé son nom. Tu savais que ta maman avait un chat ?

- Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Pourtant nous nous téléphonions presque chaque semaine.

- Tu ne l'avais jamais vu ?

- Non, jamais. C'est vrai qu'il est beau, je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil !

Christophe s'était approché, visiblement émerveillé par cet être. Il aurait assuré que jamais il n'en avait vu de semblable.

- C'est vrai que tu t'appelles Gwen ? dit-il, s'adressant au chat.

- Mraouw !

Les deux humains s'entre regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils venaient d'adopter le cadeau de la vieille dame.

- Mais au fait ! fit Cécilia , si ce chat appartient à ta maman, il n'a rien dû manger depuis qu'elle est morte, non ? Pourtant il a l'air bien, regarde !

- Tu as raison, il ne semble pas amaigri, il ne réclame pas à manger non plus. Il existe certainement une issue quelconque quelque part. Ce qui peut laisser supposer qu'il peut très bien venir de chez un voisin.

- Quel dommage, je l'aurais bien gardé, moi !

S'adressant au chat :

- Tu appartiens à un voisin ?

- Miouw !

- Tu vois, reprit-elle, il était bien à ta maman !

Christophe eut un sourire indulgent :

- A te croire, tu parles le langage des chats depuis toujours ! Nous nous renseignerons auprès des voisins. Ils sauront bien nous dire !

- Et bien moi, je sais que ce chat est à nous !

Elle saisit Gwen dans ses bras qui se laissa faire sans rien dire, et l'entraîna dans une courte danse au milieu de la cuisine.

Son mari préféra changer de sujet, amusé mais aussi, troublé par l'enthousiasme de sa femme. Il préféra passer dans le salon, suivi de Cécilia qui avait lâché Gwen, lequel suivit le couple docilement.

La pièce était assez vaste, garnie de meubles anciens. Il régnait une atmosphère de vieil intérieur propre où flottait une odeur ténue de cire d'abeille, de feu de bois et de livres précieux qui garnissaient une vaste bibliothèque occupant un pan de mur. Dans un coin, une cheminée rustique, encore garnie de bois, semblait attendre qu'on l'allumât dans les gestes rituels convenant à son antique majesté.

Tandis que Christophe s'asseyait dans un des fauteuils auprès de l'âtre, Cécilia laissa son regard embrasser les lieux avec curiosité. Après tout, c'était la maison où son mari avait passé toute son enfance, le cadre où, jeune pousse, il apprenait la vie et tous ses moments, agréables et désagréables. Puis elle commença à faire le tour de la pièce, d'un pas distrait.

Mraouw !

Le chat attendait auprès d'un escalier.

Laissant Christophe à ses réflexions, elle gravit les marches de bois, précédée de Gwen, lentement, toute plongée dans la solennité de l'instant. Il régnait ici un silence particulier, attentif et lourd de profondeur. L'escalier débouchait sur un corridor puis sur une porte massive. L'odeur se faisait, ici, bien particulière, étrange, un peu enivrante. Il émanait de l'endroit comme une vibration légère mais bruissante qui courait le long des veines de la jeune femme.

Elle approcha de la porte, lentement. On aurait dit que l'air, seul, supportait le poids de ses pas. Les paumes de ses mains ressentirent quelque chose d'électrique puis elle perçut l'ombre d'une présence furtive à sa gauche. C'était léger, inconsistant. C'était profond et puissant. Cela se tenait dans un recoin sombre, tapi là depuis des années comme de l'air mêlé à l'air mais attentif et vaguement hostile.

Cécilia préféra s'immobiliser, un besoin de prudence se levant en elle. Elle porta ses yeux en direction du coin sombre : rien, aucune trace de qui que ce soit ou d'autre chose. Qu'une ombre un peu plus épaisse que les ombres environnantes. Elle détourna les yeux doucement vers la porte et dans le recoin sur le côté de sa vision elle perçut la montée d'une sorte de brume.

_Vous ne pouvez entrer ici !_

Les mots, froids, chuchotés, avaient fait irruption dans sa pensée alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Risquait-elle de sombrer dans quelque piège ? Un léger chatouillement se manifesta au bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Une seconde après, une vibration identique rejoignit la première. Puis une autre. Un frisson naissait au tréfonds de son être. La peur. Ce serait bientôt un ruisseau d'angoisse, puis une rivière ! Un océan d'horreur allait l'envahir. Cécilia ne pouvait plus reculer, ni avancer. Elle voulut parler mais sa bouche ne laissa passer aucun son. Dans quelques éternelles secondes où s'accrochait sa vie, elle serait livrée à cette ombre sordide. A présent, cette brume quasi invisible semblait se former en un noir arachnoïde qui la contemplait d'un regard de mort.

La forme s'approcha, ouvrant de larges pinces prêtes à broyer la jeune femme. Un dard empli de venin putride se dressa pour la transpercer. Elle allait crier, cédant à l'angoisse prête à déferler. Puis soudain :

_Je suis ce que je suis !_, pensa-t-elle à l'adresse du monstre. Les mots avaient surgi, sans prévenir, lancés comme un jet de sable à la tête de l'apparition. Celle-ci s'arrêta.

_Je suis ce que je suis !_, répéta cette dernière. Elle parut réfléchir un moment. Le silence se fit plus léger, la tension diminua. L'araignée de brume sembla se diluer en une vapeur blanche, l'air devint plus frais, légèrement piquant.

La voix reprit dans sa tête : _Protégez-le ! Protégez mon fils !_

Cécilia eut assez de maîtrise sur elle-même pour ne pas s'exclamer :

_Protéger Christophe ? Mais de qui ? De quoi ?_

Mais il n'y eut point de réponse. La brume se dilua et disparut. Avait-elle seulement existé en dehors de l'imagination - terre fertile - de Cécilia. ? La porte fit retentir un déclic puis s'ouvrit toute grande, lui permettant d'entrer.

C'était un bureau clair et vaste, illuminé par une baie vitrée. Les meubles étaient anciens, patinés, incontestablement de style anglais, méticuleusement entretenus par une main soigneuse. La pièce n'était pas rangée avec précision mais le désordre régnant respectait l'harmonie qui se dégageait des lieux. Aucune poussière ne s'était déposée malgré l'absence de la maîtresse de maison depuis quelques jours. L'atmosphère était sereine mais elle irradiait une vague impression de mystère, plus encore que dans le reste de la demeure.

Tranquillité, doux mystère d'une vieille dame qui s'en était allée. Cette agréable impression recevait, cependant, un évident démenti :

_Protégez-le ! Protégez mon fils !_

La visiteuse haussa mentalement les épaules. Après tout, beaucoup de mères sont protectionnistes avec leurs enfants, même à un âge avancé. Mais la supplique de l'ombre avait quelque chose de pathétique qui la mettait… mal à l'aise. Quelque chose ne cadrait pas. D'abord qu'est-ce qui s'était interposé, là-bas, devant la porte et qui lui avait causé tant de peur ? Pourquoi ce silencieux dialogue avec cette inexistence lui paraissait-il, au fond d'elle-même, tout à fait normal ? Comment osait-elle croire ce que n'importe qui rejetterait d'un geste en souriant ? Imagination pure ? Non ! Autre chose ! Certainement autre chose ! Mais quoi ? Le malaise de Cécilia allait en s'accroissant.

Elle s'approcha lentement de la bibliothèque avec précaution, remarquant du coin de l'œil Gwen, lové sur un pouf de tissu rose. Visiblement l'animal était habitué des lieux, ce qui confirmait son appartenance à la mère de Christophe. Elle ouvrit la double porte vitrée et se saisit d'un livre ancien, relié finement en cuir vert un peu fané par les ans, dont la tranche avait perdu sa dorure par endroits. L'intérieur était magnifiquement conservé même si les bords des feuilles de papier précieux avaient légèrement jauni conférant encore plus de cachet à sa découverte. Une main experte avait tracé une écriture fine, résolue et d'une beauté raffinée.

Cécilia tenta de lire le texte.

La surprise la cloua sur place. Impossible de comprendre quoique ce soit ! Ses yeux enregistraient bien ce qu'ils voyaient mais son cerveau refusait d'interpréter ce qu'il recevait de sa vision. L'impression était déconcertante : elle s'imaginait se trouver au bord de la compréhension des signes qu'elle avait devant elle mais elle butait sur quelque chose, un élément subtil qui l'empêchait de saisir le sens de ces pages mystérieuses.

Interloquée, elle se rabattit sur la couverture où le titre s'étalait en lettres d'or. Même effet, la frustration se mêlait à l'incompréhension dans son esprit intrigué. Et pourtant ! L'étrange ouvrage lui chauffait le cœur. Il vibrait, il bruissait dans ses mains attentives, son histoire au bout des lèvres qui attendaient de pouvoir conter. Elle voulut le jeter à terre. C'était rageant, quand même !

Une impression subtile retint son geste, un sentiment étrange la liait à cet ouvrage. Lui appartenait-il ? Non ! Le lien qui l'unissait à ce dernier résidait ailleurs, bien plus loin qu'une simple possession. Ces pages avaient-elles une âme ? Et celle-ci imprégnait-elle son âme, telle une silencieuse musique ? A quel infini cette belle écriture s'adressait-elle, cantique incompréhensible adressée à des cieux bien plus vieux que le plus ancien des mondes ?

Renonçant à comprendre, elle posa le livre sur le secrétaire qui se trouvait là puis reprit l'examen de la bibliothèque. La plupart des ouvrages lui parurent anciens, à peu près tous écrits en Anglais. Les autres, tout aussi anciens, se couvraient de caractères incompréhensibles pour elle : arabes pour certains, et même chinois, peut-être. Pour l'un d'entre eux la jeune femme reconnut les boustrophédons hébreux ! Certainement la copie d'un très ancien manuscrit.

Elle soupira. Certes Christophe faisait là un bel héritage mais quelle frustration devant cette connaissance incompréhensible ! Pourquoi Esther Barenton, apparemment, n'avait-elle jamais transmis celle-ci à son rejeton ? Certes, ce dernier avait fait des études et à présent il jouissait d'une bonne situation comme commissaire de police. Il connaissait beaucoup de choses mais ne possédait certainement pas l'érudition qui s'étalait ici. Quant à Esther, elle n'avait jamais montré quelque science particulière dans le cadre de leurs relations. N'est-ce pas un crime que de laisser toute cette culture sous le boisseau ?

_Protégez-le ! Protégez mon fils ! _

Protéger Christophe ? De quoi ? Cette phrase qui revenait d'une façon lancinante apportait-elle un début de réponse ? Cette bibliothèque recelait-elle un danger en raison du savoir qu'elle véhiculait ? A moins qu'il n'y eût autre chose ? Quelle angoisse déchirait le cœur de cette mère, au point d'écarter son fils de cette pièce ?

_Ma mère ne m'a jamais laissé entrer dans son bureau ! Dans sa chambre c'est arrivé, mais dans son bureau, jamais ! _

Cécilia se souvenait de ces paroles paradoxales prononcées par son mari, il y avait déjà un moment. Elle laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Trop de questions l'assaillaient depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans cette maison.

_Quelque chose va changer ! _

Elle l'avait dit en arrivant. Non ! Christophe l'avait lâché avant elle puis elle avait confirmé, son cœur ressentant ce vertige particulier qui nous saisit devant une telle certitude. Et voilà qu'à présent son être rendait un écho identique. Une image fulgura dans son esprit mais si fugitive qu'elle ne la reconnut point.

Laissant la bibliothèque, elle s'assit devant le secrétaire. Les scrupules la ralentissaient, tellement l'atmosphère d'intimité était forte dans cette pièce. Elle se sentit une âme de profanatrice mettant au pillage quelque tombe égyptienne. Reléguant quelque peu ses réticences, elle ouvrit le tiroir de gauche pour n'y découvrir que des papiers ordinaires, de menus articles de bureau ainsi qu'une grande plume blanche qui devait être une plume d'oie. Elle avait été effilée à la pointe et portait des traces d'encre.

_Curieux objet, alors qu'il y a des stylos dans le tiroir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle écrit avec cette plume ? _

Cécilia préféra délaisser, provisoirement, l'objet pour s'intéresser au tiroir de droite. Là, elle ne trouva que quelques feuilles de papier un peu épais, légèrement bruni et fibreux, quelque chose d'un peu primitif paraissant ancien. Le papier voisinait avec trois bougies d'un jaune passé. Toutes portaient leur mèche noircie par une utilisation précédente. D'elles, émanait une odeur de cire d'abeille, ténue mais nettement perceptible à son odorat.

Mieux valait ne pas chercher à comprendre pour l'instant, mais elle discernait pourquoi Esther cachait ses activités dans ce bureau, non seulement à son fils mais très certainement à toute autre personne. Que serait-il advenu à quelqu'un qui aurait cherché à forcer la porte ? L'angoisse qui l'avait étreinte se rappela à sa mémoire. La mort, la folie ou quelque chose de pire, encore ?

Et pourtant elle était entrée.

_Je suis ce que je suis !_

Visiblement c'était cette pensée surgie du fond d'elle-même qui lui avait ouvert la porte du bureau. Pourtant elle n'avait pas réfléchi, rien n'avait motivé son exclamation et la porte s'était ouverte comme si elle avait dit un mot de passe ou prononcé quelque formule magique. Seulement, elle n'était pas magicienne et ne croyait pas à la magie, alors… Et puis quelle magie découvrir dans cette banale pensée qui s'était révélée constituer un véritable sésame ?

Cécilia continua de tourner dans le bureau, son immense regard bleu traînant dans le vague, telle un chien de chasse le nez au vent. Elle attendait. Tout son être attendait, et sa pensée, lentement, se libéra de toutes ses questions pour laisser la porte ouverte à ses impressions. Cela dura un long moment où rien ne se produisit et où seul le silence parut peupler les lieux. Même Gwen se taisait, juché sur un fauteuil de cuir vert, jouissant du confort et de la chaleur de ce dernier. Une cloche lointaine sonna une heure quelconque, puis l'appel bref d'un train lui répondit.

Puis soudain : _Sous la bibliothèque…_

Elle se dirigea vers le meuble avec vivacité, puis s'agenouilla, mais ne vit rien. Ses doigts cherchèrent une aspérité ou, au contraire une cavité sur le plancher mais ne trouvèrent où s'arrêter. Elle soupira. Machinalement sa main se leva pour abandonner les recherches et heurta légèrement la bibliothèque, glissa lentement. Une cavité ! Elle avait trouvé un creux peu profond, assez long dans le fond. Ses doigts dessinèrent les contours d'un objet rectangulaire et dont la consistance n'était pas celle du bois. Son cœur s'emballa. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus chaud, certainement du cuir. Resserrant ses doigts autour de l'objet elle força un peu dans tous les sens et après un certain temps d'efforts sans succès, parvint enfin à dégager la chose.

Il s'agissait bien d'un étui de cuir blond, plutôt ancien, vide de tout dessin. Cécilia le contempla un moment sans oser l'ouvrir, puis le posa sur le secrétaire. Enfin elle se risqua à soulever le couvercle lentement, vaguement craintive, comme si, devant elle, se tenait une boîte de Pandore. Qu'allait-il sortir de cette obscurité ?

Pourtant, rien de fâcheux ne se produisit. Dans la boîte, entourée d'un tissu d'un rouge passé, la jeune femme découvrit une baguette de bois. Peut-être celle d'un chef d'orchestre, mais le bois ne semblait pas précieux. Manifestement, l'objet était ancien, sans fioriture particulière. En fait sa banalité interdisait tout intérêt à son égard.

Néanmoins, quelqu'un l'avait cachée là, si soigneusement que nul ne l'aurait trouvée à cet endroit. Cécilia se souvint de l'injonction qui avait traversé sa pensée. Les questions reprenaient leur danse infernale dans son esprit.

_Ah non ! Ca suffit !_

Emportant l'étui dans une main et le livre mystérieux de l'autre, elle se hâta de descendre rejoindre son mari, pour empêcher toutes ces interrogations d'affluer à nouveau.

Christophe était assis dans un fauteuil du salon, en train d'examiner des papiers. A son entrée, il souleva la tête :

- On dirait que tu as fait des découvertes ! déclara-t-il.

- Beaucoup de questions, surtout. Regarde !

Elle posa l'étui contenant la baguette ainsi que le livre sur la table et attendit patiemment que son mari s'y intéresse. Celui-ci s'empara du livre, l'examina sous toutes les coutures, l'ouvrit, le contempla quelques secondes sans piper mot puis cligna des yeux.

- Qu'est que c'est ce truc ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas il m'est arrivé la même chose. C'est comme si tu lisais les caractères mais ton cerveau ne sait pas les interpréter. C'est ça ?

- Oui, quelque chose comme ça, effectivement. Ca sort d'où ?

- De la bibliothèque qui est dans son bureau. D'ailleurs il m'est arrivé une drôle d'histoire, là-haut.

Cécilia se mit à raconter ce qui s'était produit lors de son expédition à l'étage supérieur. Pourtant, elle omit un détail, quelque chose en elle s'y opposant.

_Protégez-le ! Protégez mon fils !_

Elle connaissait suffisamment son mari pour savoir qu'il lui était inutile d'ajouter de commentaire à son récit. Christophe préférait connaître les événements, laissant les commentaires pour la suite. Quand elle se tut, un silence plana un temps entre les deux comparses. Il écarta le livre qui lui fatiguait les yeux, se frotta l'arête du nez, trahissant ainsi un certain embarras. Puis sa main se porta sur le coffret contenant la baguette de bois, l'ouvrit, en retira l'objet pour le placer entre les deux mains et l'observer tout à loisir. Il ne disait rien mais une petite ride apparue sur son front indiquait à Cécilia dans quelle perplexité il se trouvait plongé.

Puis il fit une moue désabusée.

- Décidément ma mère était une bien curieuse bonne femme ! Elle était complètement extravagante dans le fond. Pourquoi avoir caché cette baguette avec tant de soin ?

- Sans compter le livre ! Moi il m'intrigue davantage parce qu'il est incompréhensible. Pour la baguette nous ne savons pas et nous ne saurons certainement jamais. Mais avoue que ce bouquin dont le sens paraît se dérober sous tes yeux est bien étrange, non ?

- Tout est étrange ici, en fait. Même notre comportement. Pourquoi as-tu éprouvé le besoin d'aller dans ce bureau, alors qu'il y a bien d'autres choses à visiter avant ?

- Peut-être pour rencontrer un peu de l'âme de ta mère avant de tout mettre tout sens dessus dessous. Comme pour demander une permission. Gwen m'a aussi un peu mise sur la piste.

- Gwen ?

- Le chat.

- Ah oui ! Le chat ! Celui-là aussi, il est bizarre, non ? Il connaît parfaitement la maison mais n'a rien mangé depuis le décès de maman. A moins qu'il n'y ait une issue de l'autre côté de la maison, bien sûr. Ce sera à vérifier.

Il parlait comme à son assistant, l'inspecteur Lafontaine. Le limier s'excitait.

- Et ça ? – il parlait de la baguette en l'agitant. - Qu'est ce que c'est ?.

Christophe avait empoigné l'objet de la main droite. Il le promena au dessus de la table, pensif, puis sourit. Visiblement il lui venait une idée facétieuse :

- _Cafécho !_ lança-t-il en faisant sembler de frapper l'air du bout de sa baguette.

Une tasse remplie de café fumant apparut.

Christophe et Cécilia s'entre-regardèrent, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- Tu peux me dire comment t'as fait ça ?

- Ben comme ça. _Cafécho !_ Il renouvela son geste

Une nouvelle tasse de café chaud apparut.

La jeune femme approcha la main de l'une des tasses, en superbe porcelaine anglaise, la toucha avec prudence, puis voyant que rien de spécial n'arrivait, la prit et la porta à ses narines.

- Mmmm ! fit-elle en fermant les yeux, dilatant ses narines. Et elle but avant même que son mari esquissât un geste pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Il est excellent ! Goûte-le !

Christophe, perplexe et vaguement inquiet absorba le liquide obscur.

- Excellent, en effet ! Un autre ?

- Non, tout à l'heure peut-être ! Les tasses sont magnifiques… Porcelaine anglaise qui ne date pas d'hier. Tu peux me dire le nom de ton antiquaire ?

- Il y a dix minutes j'étais loin de m'imaginer te servir un café dans de telles conditions. Ne m'en demande pas plus ! "

Puis ils se regardèrent, réalisant l'incongruité de leur conversation.

- C'est complètement fou ! réalisa-t-il. Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Je sens que nous allons avoir des ennuis, de gros ennuis même ! dit-elle mi-riant mi-s'inquiétant.

C'est à ce moment là que retentit la sonnette à la porte d'entrée.

Fin du chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Poisson-Lune et Rossignol**.

Cécilia se précipita vers la porte d'entrée avant que Christophe esquissât un geste pour le faire à sa place. Elle ouvrit pour se trouver face à face avec un homme assez petit, tenant une serviette de cuir légèrement élimée. Il avait le visage rond, portant des lunettes rondes, écarquillant des yeux ronds. Visiblement la beauté de la femme déstabilisait un peu le bonhomme.

- Bonjour monsieur…

- Euh… Oui ! Inspecteur Joël Bésatout, du service de la Régulation. Puis-je entrer ?

- Naturellement ! Je pense que vous désirez parler à mon mari… répondit-elle en s'écartant de la porte pour laisser pénétrer le visiteur.

_On dirait vraiment un poisson-lune !_

Tous deux gagnèrent le salon sans proférer un mot. En voyant l'homme Christophe se leva, s'avança et lui désigna un siège.

_On dirait vraiment un poisson-lune!_

- Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Bésatout, Joël Bésatout. Je suis inspecteur…

_Et moi Bond, James Bond !_

Mais où allait-il chercher cette pensée farfelue ?

-Inspecteur ? interrompit-il. C'est curieux, je ne vous connais pas. Vous ne relevez pas de ma circonscription, que je sache ?

-Circonscription ? Je suis du ministère…

-Inspecteur ? Au ministère ? Mais dans quel service ?

-La Régulation.

L'homme semblait un peu intimidé. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à pareil accueil. D'abord cette femme dont la beauté l'étourdissait un peu, puis cet homme sûr de lui qui semblait vouloir lui poser des questions alors que c'était à lui de le faire.

-La Régulation ? s'étonna Christophe, mais c'est quoi ça ? Croyez-moi je connais bien le ministère ! Il y a la Direction de la Police Judiciaire, celle des Elections et bien d'autres… Vous voulez parler de l'Immigration ? Mais dans ce cas je ne vois pas ce que je…

-Mais non rien de tout ça ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur. Le ton était presque implorant. Mais, voyez-vous vous nous posez un problème et je suis là pour contrôler…

-Et contrôler quoi je vous prie ? D'habitude c'est moi qui pose les questions ! Je suis commissaire de police…

-Commissaire de police ? Il faut que je note. Mais je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion.

-Parce que vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un commissaire de police ? Mais d'où sortez-vous ?

-Mais je vous l'ai dit, du ministère !

-Mais mon pauvre vieux, si vous veniez du ministère, comme vous dites, vous sauriez ce qu'est un commissaire de police ! Vous-vous foutez de moi !

-ARRETEZ ! STOP ! Cécilia avait crié en ponctuant par un coup de poing sur la table. Le silence revint.

-Bon, reprit-elle, visiblement nous ne nous comprenons pas. Monsieur Bésatout, expliquez-nous ce qui vous amène et nous essayerons de vous expliquer.

L'homme racla sa gorge pour s'éclaircit la voix et, certainement, retrouver un peu de sa contenance.

-Je suis inspecteur au ministère de la Magie !

Il y eut un silence pesant.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? risqua l'inspecteur.

-Pas exactement, non, répondit Cécilia, mais le mieux serait que vous poursuiviez.

-Merci ! Le service de la Régulation des Sortilèges a détecté _l'emploi d'un sort inconnu par un sorcier non répertorié_. Je suis donc venu contrôler cette donnée pour le moins étrange.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, jeune homme, fit Christophe sur un ton aigre-doux.

-Christophe ! Cher monsieur, notre problème c'est que jusqu'à ce que vous veniez, nous ne savions ni ce qu'est le ministère de la Magie, ni que l'on pouvait lancer des sortilèges ! En un mot, nous ne comprenons rien à ce que vous nous racontez !

L'homme se frotta le menton. Apparemment il n'avait jamais côtoyé une réalité comme celle-là. Puis avisant la baguette sur la table :

-Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que fait cet objet sur la table ?

-Ma femme vient de la découvrir dans les affaires de ma mère, récemment décédée. C'est la toute première fois que je la vois… Mais il est vrai que je l'ai manipulée comme ceci !

Christophe se saisit de la baguette puis fit semblant de fouetter l'air en disant d'une voix ferme :

-_Cafécho !_

Une troisième tasse apparut, remplie du précieux liquide.

-Buvez-le donc, proposa Cécilia, il est parfait !

L'homme hésita puis s'empara de la tasse, huma la vapeur qui en sortait et but à petits traits.

-Effectivement ! C'est bon !

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le visiteur à face de lune parut réfléchir intensément.

-Il y a un gros problème, reprit-il. C'est que le sort que vous avez employé ne figure dans aucune nomenclature. Autrement dit, il semble que vous l'ayez inventé. Ce pouvoir relève de sorciers experts de haut niveau. Ca ne court pas les rues. Or vous déclarez que vous ignorez ce qu'est la Magie.

-Mais pourquoi mentirions-nous ? demanda Cécilia.

-J'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Si vous le permettez je vais en alerter mon supérieur hiérarchique. Il est en réunion avec des Anglais mais je pense qu'il sera intéressé. D'ici là, ne bougez pas d'ici, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

-Attendez, dit Christophe, si nous étions ce que vous prétendez…

-Mais je ne prétends rien, monsieur…

-Attendez ! Si nous étions ces magiciens de haut niveau, comme vous dites, vous croyez que j'aurai lancé un sortilège comme ça, juste pour boire un bon café, sachant pertinemment que j'éveillerai votre attention ?

-J'avoue que je n'en sais rien, c'est pourquoi je vais en parler à mon chef qui avisera. A tout de suite !

L'inspecteur Bésatout tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Un ange passa sans trop se presser.

-Ma chère Cécilia, j'attends tes commentaires !

-Mon cher Christophe, je serais bien en peine ! En tout cas, quand je disais que nous aurions des ennuis, je ne croyais pas si bien dire.

-Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Un autre café, du thé ? Maintenant que je suis expert en Magie, sorcier émérite, je peux tout pour satisfaire tes envies.

-Je ne cracherais pas sur un thé avec des petits gâteaux.

-Ce sera plus technique, je pense, mais je devrais y arriver. Voyons ça ! _Thébergamottebiencho !_

La baguette fit le même mouvement et… apparut une magnifique théière et deux tasses assorties du meilleur goût. Une douce odeur _d'Earl Grey Tea_ parfuma les alentours.

-Ah ! Maintenant : _petitsgâteauxtoutdorés !_

-Fabuleux ! Mon chéri tu es un homme extraordinaire !

-J'avoue que ça devient marrant ! répondit-il en souriant..

Tout se révéla parfaitement délicieux.

-Profitons-en avant qu'on nous colle en prison, dit Cécilia en riant.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Tu penses bien que ça doit être interdit. Ou imposable, ou les deux à la fois.

-Tu crois qu'on peut payer ses impôts avec une baguette magique ? Ce serait trop beau, non ?

-Nous n'aurions même plus à nous faire de soucis ! Quel ennui ! En tout cas, tout ça est bien bon !

-J'y pense. Une baguette magique, ça pourrait servir à tout, non ? Même à faire du mal aux autres ?

-Et à cacher les indices d'un meurtre par exemple ! Finie ta brillante carrière de limier de la République. Heureusement que je reste là pour te dévoiler le nom du coupable !

-Et à me sauver des embuscades, je sais.

Le ton s'était fait plus grave. Leur monde n'était-il pas en train de se transformer irrémédiablement ? Une sourde angoisse paraissait avoir investi les lieux. Si cette affaire prenait un tour soudain beaucoup plus sérieux que l'apparition inopinée de quelques tasses de café ou de thé ?

Soudain la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Cécilia alla ouvrir, Joël Bésatout était de retour avec plusieurs compagnons. Une fois dans le salon l'inspecteur fit les présentations. D'abord ce fut un homme assez grand, brun, au front dégarni, habillé strictement d'une sorte de robe de clergyman.

-Monsieur Alphonse Rossignol de Flamby Mirandot, directeur du Service de Régulation des Sortilèges.

Celui-ci fit un baise main à Cécilia en murmurant un _mes hommages, madame_ obséquieux qui déplut fortement à la jeune femme, puis serra celle d'un Christophe visiblement sur la réserve. Celui-ci répondit néanmoins :

-Christophe Barenton. Et voici mon épouse Cécilia.

Puis ce fut le tour d'un autre homme, âgé, une longue barbe blanche, aux yeux bleus pétillants de malice, très souriant.

-Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard en Angleterre.

-En Ecosse, mon cher, dit-il en riant. Si certains vous entendaient leur susceptibilité serait blessée.

Il serra la main du couple avec une cordialité offrant un large contraste avec l'attitude du précédent.

-Ce que vient de nous raconter l'inspecteur est très étonnant, nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de venir. Excusez notre curiosité.

Il parlait impeccablement le Français avec une pointe d'accent qui rendait l'approche de cet homme encore plus agréable. Puis Bésatout se tourna vers une jeune femme, assez petite, très mince aux yeux très noirs.

-Maïté Etchegorria, enseignante à l'Ecole Supérieure Internationale de Haute Magie d'Esnassou.

-Ca c'est un nom Basque, s'exclama Christophe, encouragé par le sourire cordial de la jeune femme.

-C'est exact. J'accompagne le professeur Dumbledore car nous souhaitons développer des échanges entre écoles de magie. Nous étions en compagnie de monsieur – elle désigna le directeur du service de Régulation – quand nous avons appris ce qui vient de se produire. J'avoue que je suis très intéressée !

Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table.

Désirez-vous prendre quelque chose ? proposa Cécilia avec aménité.

-Nous ne… commença l'obséquieux bonhomme.

Mais l'Anglais l'interrompit sans aucune vergogne.

-Je suis Anglais et comme tous mes compatriotes, je me sens irrésistiblement attiré par une tasse de thé. Et vous, Miss Etchegorria ? Le Pays Basque accompagnera bien le Royaume Uni !

-Avec plaisir, surtout si c'est monsieur qui nous offre une démonstration de ses talents !

-Vos désirs sont des ordres pour moi, déclara Christophe.

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, chacun fut pourvu d'une tasse de porcelaine anglaise et une nouvelle théière apparut. Tout le monde parut enchanté à l'exception de Rossignol qui voyait les choses évoluer dans un sens qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il voulait de toute évidence contrôler la situation mais sentait le poisson lui échapper. Cela le rendait hargneux. Il attendait son moment pour empêcher tous ceux-là de tourner en rond.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui prit la parole en premier :

-Cette affaire est bien amusante mais peut poser un problème. Je crois que l'inspecteur s'en est ouvert tout à l'heure : vous dites ne pas connaître la sorcellerie mais vous utilisez cette baguette avec un brio évident. De plus, en un laps de temps tout de même réduit vous avez trouvé le moyen d'inventer plusieurs sortilèges.

-C'est vraiment interdit ? questionna Christophe, tout de même un peu inquiet.

-Interdit ? Non, pas en soi, mais les pouvoirs magiques sont trop souvent mal employés soit par des irresponsables, soit par des gens dangereux. C'est pourquoi le ministère de la Magie dont l'un des rôles est le maintien de l'Ordre, peut se poser des questions. Mais commençons par le commencement.

Dumbledore se retourna vers l'Inspecteur :

-Monsieur l'Inspecteur, je vous propose de vérifier si notre ami n'est vraiment pas déclaré auprès du ministère.

-C'est déjà fait. Quand j'ai entendu le nom de monsieur, je me suis permis… Bésatout se rengorgeait. Et bien nous avons bien un Barenton mais il s'agit de Pierre Barenton, mais pas de Christophe.

-Pierre était mon père.

-Pierre Barenton marié à Esther Blacout, reprit Bésatout, mais il n'existe pas d'enfant déclaré.

Un silence s'établit, lourd de la réflexion de chacun.

La voix autoritaire et grave de Rossignol s'éleva :

-C'est impossible voyons. Comment ces archives sont-elles tenues ? Vous avez autre chose, Inspecteur ?

-Monsieur Barenton père, donc, a fait des études à Beauxbâtons d'où il est sorti avec la mention la plus élevée, puis nous perdons sa trace. Rien en ce qui concerne son mariage. Apparemment le ministère ne possède plus rien depuis sa sortie de l'école.

-Il faudra enquêter à ce sujet dans les dossiers de Beauxbâtons. Il peut s'agir d'un mage noir !

-Si vous permettez… Dumbledore avait élevé la voix. Je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment utile de faire trop de bruit autour de cette affaire. Après tout, rien de répréhensible n'a eu lieu ici. Je vois mal monsieur Barenton, fit-il en désignant Christophe de la main, lancer des sorts qui ressembleraient plutôt à des gamineries, en ayant de mauvaises intentions.

Puis s'adressant à Rossignol : De plus, monsieur, l'enquête, si enquête il y a, ne figure pas dans vos compétences mais plutôt dans celle des Aurors ! Tout le ministère en serait secoué.

-Avouez quand même, mon cher, que le cas est bien particulier et il n'est pas question de laisser filer monsieur sans plus de contrôle.

-Que proposez-vous ?

-Le Verita Sérum ! Pourquoi pas ?

-Eh ! Attendez ! C'est quoi ça, s'écria Christophe. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Comme monsieur Dumbledore j'affirme que rien de dangereux ni d'interdit n'a été fait dans cette maison. De plus je suis aussi représentant de l'Autorité et vous n'avez pas plus de preuves vis-à-vis de moi que moi par rapport à vous. Qui me prouve que tout ce que vous racontez est vrai ? Moi je connais le gouvernement, les ministères mais pas celui de la Magie. Le reste ne me concerne pas ! En plus, vous détenez des informations sur ma famille qui sont confidentielles.

Dumbledore se mit à rire.

-Mais absolument, vous avez raison. Si nous vous faisons absorber du Verita Sérum, il faudrait que nous en fassions autant pour nous justifier à votre égard.

Rossignol commençait à montrer des marques d'impatience.

-Alors que faisons nous, grogna-t-il, j'appelle les Aurors et le cas sera réglé ?

Dumbledore leva le bras en signe d'apaisement.

-Si nous appelons, une lourde enquête sera menée, tout le monde sera alerté et parmi ceux qui entendront parler de cette affaire, il y en aura toujours qui seront indésirables. En voulant bien faire nous risquons de provoquer une catastrophe.

-Oui, alors que proposez-vous ? demanda l'homme du ministère.

-Vous permettez ? La voix de Maïté venait d'interrompre les débats. J'ai quelque chose à proposer mais je souhaiterais parler à madame et monsieur en tête à tête.

-Pas d'objection, déclara Dumbledore.

Personne ne souleva la moindre observation. La professeur et le couple quittèrent le salon pour se réunir dans ce qui devait être une chambre d'amis.

-----------------------------

Une fois seuls, Maïté prit la parole.

-Bon ! Je vais faire une démarche très délicate à votre égard , mais il faut que nous avancions tous, et que ça aille vite.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Christophe.

-Parce que votre situation est plus grave que vous ne l'imaginez. Vous ne connaissez pas notre monde mais il est beaucoup plus dur que le votre. En particulier les Sorciers ne s'embarrassent pas de principes démocratiques comme chez vous. Le bonhomme, là, Rossignol, il peut vous tenir en son pouvoir à la seconde s'il le désire. Seule notre présence l'en empêche. Il a peur parce que vous représentez une énigme grave à ses yeux, et je ne nie pas que le problème ait quelque chose d'exceptionnel. On ne vous connaît pas, vous n'avez soi-disant aucun pouvoir, vous détenez une baguette magique et vous inventez des sortilèges. Avouez que ça ne cadre pas.

-Et alors ? J'en ai rien à faire, moi, de votre ministère.

-Non. Mais ils ont le pouvoir, monsieur Barenton, c'est ce que vous ne semblez pas comprendre. Que vous soyez commissaire de police ne les intéresse absolument pas. Vous représentez un danger potentiel pour eux. De plus, votre cas étant exceptionnel, ce sera le Département des Mystères qui s'occupera de votre cas. Ce sont des chercheurs en magies de toutes sortes, un véritable état dans l'état. Ils vous prendront comme cobaye pour leurs études et ce sera un véritable cauchemar pour vous. Enfin il existe un troisième point c'est que le monde des Sorciers est actuellement en guerre contre l'un des nôtres qui risque de mettre le monde à feu et à sang. Si le ministère apprend votre existence, il est certain que Voldemort, le Sorcier noir en question, en aura vent aussi. Les ministères fourmillent en oreilles très indiscrètes. Vous le savez comme moi.

-Soit mais alors, que faire ?

-Le Verita Sérum a des inconvénients. D'une part il vous force à dire la vérité sans discernement et en dehors de votre libre-arbitre. D'autre part, à supposer que vous soyez un expert de mauvaise foi, ce dont je doute, vous pourriez déjouer son action. Par conséquent le Verita Sérum n'est guère adapté. J'ai nettement mieux que ça. Mais j'aurais besoin de quelque chose qu'il m'est très délicat de vous demander : votre confiance.

Le silence s'installa un court moment. Christophe contempla cette petite femme au regard limpide. Il devait être difficile de résister à cette aura d'autorité et de franchise qui émanait d'elle. Il se sentait à l'aise face à elle mais son expérience lui avait amplement montré que les apparences peuvent se montrer terriblement trompeuses. Il avait connu des hommes et des femmes qui savaient très bien contrôler leur expression, qui paraissaient dignes de toute confiance et qui, pourtant, mentaient, trahissaient et s'adonnaient à toutes sortes de turpitudes.

-Le mieux, ce serait que vous continuiez, reprit-il.

-J'ai une potion très efficace qui vous permettra de garder totale conscience de ce que vous dites et qui établira votre bonne foi. Personne ne pourra savoir ce qu'il n'aura pas à savoir. Vous travaillerez sous ma conduite car je prendrai moi aussi du produit. Si vous ne voulez pas que d'autres entendent, vous pourrez parler à voix basse car alors la communication entre nous sera mentale. C'est une potion que j'ai élaborée à partir de plantes amazoniennes, avec l'aide de chamans de là-bas. Elle n'a aucun effet secondaire. D'habitude on l'utilise pour permettre aux gens d'accéder à une réalité intérieure qu'il leur ferait du bien de connaître ou pour faciliter une quête de vision pour ceux que le chamanisme intéresse. Qu'en dites-vous ? Souhaitez-vous en discuter avec votre femme ?

-Vous demandez beaucoup ! Je ne vous connais que depuis quelques instants et vous voulez que je vous fasse confiance, là, d'emblée !

-Je ne demande rien, monsieur, je propose une solution pour sortir de l'impasse. De plus mon collègue aura le temps de convaincre nos amis du ministère de vous laisser partir.

-Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça votre collègue ?

-Nous pensons que vous êtes sincère et que vous courez vers de graves ennuis si vous laissez faire les technocrates. Le Département des Mystères n'est pas peuplé d'enfants de chœur ! Je vous dis, ce sont des chercheurs mais aussi des gens qui ne tiennent pas toujours compte du facteur humain. En fait, personne ne sait exactement ce qui s'y passe.

-Cécilia, qu'en penses-tu ? La concernée se donna un temps de réflexion.

-J'aimerais que vous nous donniez des précisions sur la manière dont se déroulera l'interrogatoire.

-Il ne s'agit nullement de ça. La potion va permettre à monsieur de se promener en lui-même et je serai là pour l'aider afin qu'il ne fasse pas d'erreur. Nous avons tous en nous des parties blessées où des souvenirs peu agréables sont conservés. Nous avons également de nombreuses peurs. La peur gouverne le monde, vous savez ? Il peut être dangereux de visiter tout ça en certaines circonstances. Quant à prouver la bonne foi, ce sera vite fait. Mieux, peut-être aurons nous la chance de voir d'où vous viennent ces pouvoirs magiques qui débarquent, comme ça, sans crier gare !

-La mère de mon mari vient de mourir. Vous ne croyez pas que le choc a pu provoquer cette arrivée soudaine ? interrogea Cécilia.

-C'est possible mais je me demande s'il n'y a pas autre chose. C'est pourquoi une exploration à l'aide de la potion de l'Ineffable Voyage Intérieur me paraît plus que souhaitable. Je prendrai moi-même de cette potion et nos deux personnalités entreront en communication. Je pourrai voir en vous mais la réciproque sera vraie. Rien à voir avec le Verira Sérum ! Je vous rappelle que personne ne pourra percevoir ce que nous échangeons si vous ne le souhaitez pas.

-Mais le grand lustucru, là, il sera là. A la limite je préfèrerais le poisson-lune !

Maïté sourit, découvrant des dents immaculées.

-Il le faudra bien. Ce sera la meilleure garantie de votre tranquillité future. Au vu de ce que nous tirerons de notre petite séance, nous tenterons tout ce que nous pourrons pour vous en débarrasser. Le tout c'est qu'il se dise que vous n'avez aucun intérêt pour eux.

-Et le directeur de l'école anglaise, ou écossaise, sera là aussi ?

-Ce sera votre meilleur partisan. Il a une influence évidente dans tous les ministères européens sauf dans les pays où nos ennemis ont pris le pouvoir. C'est un sorcier extrêmement connu, le seul dont Voldemort a peur.

-Mais pourquoi est-il de mon côté ?

-Il n'est pas vraiment avec vous. Lui aussi se pose des questions mais il pense que ce n'est pas une raison pour violer les pensées de quelqu'un si l'on peut faire autrement. Je le connais bien, très bien même. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous concerter mais c'est ce qu'il pense.

-Cécilia ?

-Je serais assez pour tenter le coup. De toute façon je serai là aussi. Mais je souhaite ne pas quitter cette maison. Il n'est pas question que nous allions à ce fameux ministère.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, répondit Maïté. Nous devons éviter à tout prix de partir d'ici. Alors, monsieur, que faisons-nous ?

-Puisqu'il n'existe aucun autre moyen ! Allons-y !

-Voilà qui est parfait. J'avoue que vous n'avez pas été long à me faire confiance.

-Vous êtes douée pour persuader les gens, il faut croire. C'est un pouvoir magique ?

Maïté rit franchement :

-La magie, c'est beaucoup plus de choses que ce qu'on imagine, c'est vrai. Mais ici, je pense que vous avez vite vu que votre intérêt n'est pas de vous fier à Rossignol et que je suis de bonne foi. D'ailleurs notre voyage commun sera pour moi l'occasion de vous montrer que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé.

-----------------------------

Quand la porte se referma sur le couple suivi de Maïté Etchegorria, un silence tomba sur les trois hommes restés plongés dans leur réflexion.

-Bon ! Qu'en pensez-vous exactement, Dumbledore ? finit par demander Rossignol. Le vieil homme prit son temps avant de répondre.

-A première vue, même si des éléments étranges sont présents, je ne trouve rien d'extraordinaire.

-Rien d'extraordinaire ? Tout de même. Je sais que les sortilèges ne sont pas bien méchants mais tout de même ! Ils ont été inventés, non ?

-Certes et je reconnais que ça peut vous sembler étrange. Mais dans l'histoire de la Sorcellerie c'est arrivé. Rarement, mais c'est arrivé.

-Ah bon ? Je l'ignorais !

-C'est normal. Il est fort peu probable que de tels détails aient été enseignés dans les écoles de Magie. Il en est ainsi à Poudlard d'ailleurs. J'aimerais éviter l'épreuve du Département des Mystères à cet homme. Je pense que nous pourrions l'étudier dans un autre cadre.

Mais Rossignol continua sur sa pensée :

-Et puis il n'a pas été déclaré ! C'est inconcevable, non ?

-Disons que nous ignorons pourquoi il n'a pas été déclaré mais lui, il n'y est pour rien. Il n'a pas l'air de mentir.

-Je vous trouve un peu naïf, non ? Si c'est quelqu'un de très fort, il peut nous raconter ce qu'il veut sur le ton qu'il veut.

-En théorie, oui, mais nous sommes trois à avoir l'habitude de peser le témoignage des gens. Ressentez-vous qu'il raconte des histoires ? Et, vous, monsieur l'Inspecteur, vous qui voyez beaucoup de gens, donnez-nous votre avis.

L'intéressé commença par son habituel raclement de gorge, surpris qu'on l'interpelle. Visiblement, en présence de son patron, il avait du mal à garder son assurance. Un regard d'encouragement Dumbledore l'aida à prendre la parole.

-Il est vrai, hésita t-il, il est vrai que son regard, sa façon de parler ont l'air de montrer qu'il vient de découvrir ce qu'il lui arrive. Il est vrai qu'il paraît sincère. Comme ça ! Au premier abord.

-C'est aussi l'impression que j'en ai et mon instinct ne me trompe pas souvent ! En outre j'imagine qu'il ne sera jamais capable de sortir autre chose que des cafés et quelques objets qui l'intéresseront. Sinon il y a longtemps que votre système de détection aurait réagi. C'est le plus performant de la planète. Or cet homme travaille chez les Moldus, donc il réside dans ce pays depuis toujours. Et là rien ! Le flou absolu. Il arrive que quelques pouvoirs s'éveillent tardivement chez certaines personnes mais ça ne va pas loin.

-Pas jusqu'à inventer des sortilèges, en tout cas.

-C'est vrai. Dans la totalité des cas, il s'agit de constatations historiques qui n'en ont jamais fait état. Et alors ?

-Mais il faut le contrôler, on ne va quand même pas le laisser partir dans la nature ! Il pourrait finir par être dangereux !

-J'ai bien une idée ! Il faut lui donner une instruction magique tout en l'évaluant d'une façon pertinente dans un cadre strict. Beauxbâtons ferait parfaitement l'affaire mais la discrétion serait alors exclue. A moins que vous ne teniez à prévenir le Département des Mystères.

-Euh… Non. Non. Ces gens-là, vous le savez, je ne les aime guère. Personne ne les apprécie, à vrai dire. En fait je ne sais trop que penser… Il tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe !

Dans son intonation perçait comme un effluve de peur. Dumbledore se mit à rire :

-J'en connais d'autres qui sont tombés comme des cheveux sur la soupe ! Mais avec un peu de bonne volonté nous pourrions régler le cas immédiatement. Je vous propose de le récupérer à Poudlard pendant quelques temps, histoire de voir, et puis nous aviserons ensemble. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

-Mais comment allez-vous expliquer à votre ministère ?

-De la façon qui paraît la plus simple : en ne disant rien pour l'instant. Tous les deux seront mes hôtes à Poudlard et s'il ne peuvent pas entrer à cause des protections magiques, nous les caserons en lieu sûr, loin du système de détection anglais. Mais je préfère la première solution.

-Mais ils ne savent pas transplaner.

-Non ! Mais je saurais arranger les choses, ne vous inquiétez pas. De toute façon il peut entrer en Angleterre comme il veut. Il doit bien avoir des papiers Moldus en règle.

Le haut fonctionnaire réfléchit un moment, puis reprit :

-Au fond pourquoi pas ? Après tout nous ne l'avions pas jusqu'ici, nous nous en passerons bien encore un peu. Si l'avenir se fait prometteur en matière de pouvoirs il sera temps d'aviser. C'est entendu, je vous le laisse, à condition qu'il soit d'accord, bien sûr.

-Il le sera, soyez-en sûr.

Le débat marqua une large pause, les trois hommes préférant se cantonner dans leur silence personnel. Dumbledore se saisit du livre posé sur la table, le contempla un instant, l'ouvrit, cligna des yeux un court instant. Puis, vérifiant que personne ne le regardait, s'en saisit et le cacha dans une poche discrète de sa robe.

C'est à cet instant précis que Christophe et les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce voisine. La voix chaleureuse de Dumbledore les accueillit :

-Alors quel est le résultat de vos cogitations ?

Maïté répondit de sa voix enthousiaste.

-Nous avons beaucoup avancé. Nos amis se montrent très coopératifs, ce qui est exceptionnel. S'adressant à Rossignol : Je pense que le ministère pourra en tenir compte.

-Nous avons également discuté de notre côté, répondit Dumbledore, et nous pouvons faire des propositions constructives. Mais je vous en prie, à vous la parole.

Chacun exposa ses conclusions et un accord fut vite conclu.

-Quand voulez-vous procéder, Miss Etchegorria ?

-Le plus tôt serait le mieux, déclara l'interpellée. Nous pouvons opérer ici même et tout de suite, la potion fait effet rapidement.

Rossignol prit la parole.

-Je dois retourner au ministère. J'ai une importante réunion. Inspecteur, je vous laisse sur place, vous me rendrez compte de la suite des évènements. Puis, s'adressant à Dumbledore : ce qui m'importe c'est de savoir que nous avons affaire avec quelqu'un de bonne foi. Je sais que la potion a été utilisée en matière d'expertise par les Aurors. Je me fierai donc à votre parole et au témoignage de Mr Bésatout, sans oublier vos compétences Mlle Etchegorria. Si l'examen est positif je vous laisse l'homme !

Ceci dit et sans autre considération, l'homme salua tout le monde non sans avoir fait un nouveau baisemain à Cécilia qui lui jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux, puis il disparut en produisant un léger bruit d'implosion. Christophe et sa femme eurent une expression émerveillée :

Il faudra me montrer comment on fait, s'enthousiasma Christophe. Dumbledore rit :

-Nous aurons beaucoup de choses à vous dire, cher monsieur, le transplanage, c'est ce que vous venez de voir, viendra mais nous devrons vous déclarer comme sorcier au ministère. Ce sera pour un peu plus tard.

-En tout cas, remarqua Cécilia, Mr Rosssignol est parti bien vite. Il est vrai que nous ne sommes plus si intéressants !

-Détrompez-vous, monsieur l'Inspecteur reste avec nous et le Directeur de la Régulation montre la confiance qu'il a en lui.

A ces mots, Bésatout rougit fortement.

Le mieux serait de commencer immédiatement, lança Dumbledore. Maïté, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Si monsieur est d'accord nous pouvons y aller. La préparation ne dure qu'une minute.

-Alors allons-y ! Autant que ce soit fait tout de suite, accepta Christophe.

Maïté fit un geste aérien et gracieux et apparut un gros flacon de couleur sombre dans ses mains.

Je vous présente _aztacopetliabotocl_ ! Le breuvage de l'_Innefable Voyage_ ! déclara t-elle gaiement.

-Quelle poésie ! C'est donc lui qui va m'emporter dans l'autre monde ?

Maïté ne répondit pas à ce persiflage derrière lequel se cachait une appréhension toute naturelle. Elle invita Christophe à s'asseoir dans un des confortables fauteuils anglais, fit de même, battit des mains. Deux tasses vinrent la rejoindre sans provoquer d'autre réaction de nos amis. Ils commençaient à s'habituer à tous ces prodiges. Elle les remplit aux trois quarts d'un liquide ambré, en prit une qu'elle maintint entre ses mains en fermant les yeux durant quelques secondes, puis la tendit à Christophe. Elle fit de même avec l'autre en prenant soin de ne la remplir qu'au quart, puis la but.

-Allez-y, buvez ! invita t-elle.

Il hésita un peu, voulut sentir le liquide mais parut déçu. Puis il approcha la tasse de ses lèvres, but une minuscule gorgée. Secouant la tête, il dit :

-Hum ! C'est bon. Un peu épicé, légèrement sirupeux et un goût… particulier.

-Mes potions sont toujours bonnes mais finissez, nous ne sommes pas dans une cave à vin, répondit Maïté en souriant.

Christophe s'exécuta :

-Bon ! Et maintenant?

-Restez tranquille et laissez venir.

Le silence s'installa dans l'attente des effets qui ne manqueraient pas de se produire. Ce qui, du reste, ne tarda pas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Nous avons fait un beau voyage...**

La potion de Maïté Etchegorria lui donna une impression de chaleur dans l'estomac. Elle n'était pas du tout désagréable à boire et cela le rassura quelque peu. Pourtant, il savait que nombre de substances mortelles peuvent avoir une douce saveur. Il n'avait qu'à penser à la sinistre Amanite Phalloïde, si délicieusement fatale au gastronome !

Cependant la liqueur ambrée qu'il venait d'absorber commençait à produire un effet légèrement euphorisant qui lui fit vite oublier l'affreux champignon.

- C'est amusant, dit-il à l'adresse de Dumbledore, je vous vois tout bleu. Avec des cheveux mauves. C'est joli comme tout. Les bruits ambiants s'estompèrent tandis qu'une brume de coton envahissait l'atmosphère. Lentement elle se peupla de couleurs multiples aux innombrables nuances qui se mirent à danser telles des nains au clair de lune. Puis il se sentit ballotté comme s'il naviguait sur une mer quelque peu agitée, il éprouva un vertige qui lui donna vaguement envie de vomir. Fort heureusement cette impression ne dura qu'un temps fort court et la brume commença à s'estomper.

Il découvrit petit à petit un paysage de montagnes aux sommets arrondis, richement verdoyants. Des maisons blanches aux volets rouges brisaient cette uniformité, tandis que des moutons paissaient tranquillement au son des clochettes qu'ils portaient à leur cou. Le tout rendait le silence encore plus serein. Christophe contempla ce panorama un bref instant puis se retourna. Une vaste demeure aux colombages rouges semblait garder les environs comme le berger surveille ses bêtes.

Bienvenue chez moi.

Christophe reconnut la voix de Maïté avec son accent si caractéristique.

Je vous présente l'Ecole Supérieure Internationale de Haute Magie d'Esnassou, ou plutôt son image qui est en moi, car vous visitez ma propre pensée. Je voulais vous montrer que vous n'êtes nullement passif dans notre expérience.

C'est donc le Pays Basque que je vois en toile de fond ?

Exactement. Vous le voyez tel qu'il est en été parce qu'en moi, c'est ainsi que son image est la plus forte.

Cette école est l'équivalente de celle de Dumbledore ?

Non, pas du tout. Celle qui se rapproche de Poudlard c'est Beauxbâtons, dans le Sud-est de la France. Ici nous prenons des étudiants qui ont dépassé le stade de ces deux établissements après une sélection très rigoureuse des candidats. Ce que nous enseignons pourrait être mal utilisé. Mais ne restons pas là, regardez plutôt.

L'image de l'école se fondit dans une autre, faisant place à une ferme, apparemment isolée dans la montagne. Une petite fille ramenait des châtaignes, amassées dans le pli d'un tablier. Christophe reconnut aisément Maïté.

- Les fermes sont souvent isolées et peu accessibles car les pentes sont très fortes. Je suis née dans l'une d'elle de parents moldus, c'est à dire qu'ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir magique. Les miens se sont éveillés alors que je devais avoir sept ans. Il y avait des coups dans les murs, l'horloge sonnait treize fois à une heure de l'après-midi et des voix se faisaient entendre dans le grenier. A tel point qu'un exorciste est venu mais n'a rien pu faire, il y a plutôt perdu son latin ! Il n'empêche que le reste de la famille me regardait étrangement. En fait ils avaient peur et commencèrent à me persécuter. Et puis vint un vieil homme, habillé comme autrefois. Tenez, regardez ".

L'image changea à nouveau, remplacée par l'homme dont venait de parler Maïté. Il grimpait le sentier rude qui venait du fond de la vallée en s'aidant d'un bâton de pèlerin. Instantanément, un frisson parcourut l'épine dorsale de Christophe.

Vous avez vraiment vu cet homme ? Il était vraiment comme ça ?

Parfaitement, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Du haut de mes petites années je le trouvais chenu et complètement anachronique mais il me parut instantanément tout à fait sympathique. Mais pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

Parce que je le connais. Je l'ai vu chez ma mère alors que j'étais aussi très jeune. Plusieurs fois. Je pense qu'ils se connaissaient de longue date, Elle l'appelait le Vieux Chêne et je devinais qu'elle lui témoignait d'une certaine affection. Mais un jour il est parti pour ne plus revenir et, depuis, je n'en ai plus jamais eu de nouvelle.

Moi, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, le jour où il est monté à la ferme pour aller voir mes parents. D'abord, ils ont voulu chasser cet inconnu mais, je ne sais trop comment, ils ont accepté de parler avec lui. Alors il leur a expliqué que mes pouvoirs étaient parfaitement naturels et sans danger pour eux. Regardez.

Le Vieil homme était assis face à un couple visiblement assez pauvre. La gamine, intimidée, se tenait à moitié cachée dans la pénombre, près de l'horloge. La peur se lisait dans le regard des adultes. Ne disait-on pas à l'église que certaines manifestations étranges venaient du Diable qui n'attendait qu'une occasion pour emporter les âmes dans un enfer sans nom ? Mais le vieil homme ne parla pas longtemps, ne développa aucun argument sophistiqué :

Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, déclara-t-il, votre fille n'est pas le jouet de qui que ce soit. Maïté est le soleil de votre famille et on n'empêche pas une étoile de briller sous peine de se brûler cruellement. Tout ceci est parfaitement naturel et ne doit pas vous inquiéter. A partir d'aujourd'hui il ne se passera plus rien. Quand elle aura onze ans, vous recevrez une lettre d'une école de Magie où votre enfant ira apprendre à contrôler ses dons et à les mettre au service des autres. Elle a beaucoup de dispositions et fera de brillantes études dont pourrez être fiers. Je prendrai en charge les frais de scolarité et d'internat. D'ici là vous recevrez tout ce qu'il vous faudra pour son éducation.

Le vieil homme sortit alors un gros portefeuille de son manteau, en sortit quelques billets qu'il posa sur la table. Puis il dit d'une voix douce mais où l'on sentait une grande fermeté :

- C'est pour la gamine. Il y a largement de quoi pour l'habiller et pour améliorer un peu votre ordinaire à tous. Mais ne vous avisez surtout pas d'en prendre pour autre chose.

A ces mots, le Vieux Chêne fit un petit geste de la main droite. Les parents de la petite fille se détendirent soudain en poussant un soupir. Etait-ce ce geste de magie ou le miracle vint-il de ces billets posés sur la table, incongrus et presque indécents ? Le vieil homme se tourna vers l'enfant, se dirigea vers elle et lui chuchota :

Tu n'auras plus jamais d'ennuis, mais ne dis rien à quiconque, ne te fie à personne car viendra un temps où les traîtres seront aussi nombreux que les herbes dans le pré.

Là-dessus, il passa sa main rugueuse dans les cheveux de la petite, puis s'en fut par le chemin pour ne jamais reparaître.

Moi aussi, il m'a dit que les traîtres pulluleraient, reprit Christophe. C'est vraiment curieux. Par contre, jamais je n'ai appris quoi que ce soit en matière de magie et j'ignorais qu'elle existât jusqu'aujourd'hui.

Ainsi nous avons connu le même homme, peut-être à des âges identiques. Et aujourd'hui nous faisons connaissance. Croyez-vous qu'il y ait une signification particulière là-dedans ?

Le mieux c'est d'attendre, sans opinion préconçue. Nous verrons bien ce qui va se passer. Mais après, que s'est il passé, qu'ont fait vos parents ?

Ca n'a pas été si facile que ça. Je passe les détails. Ma mère avait peur. Mon père, pour la rassurer et peut-être éviter que la manne ne se tarisse, affirmait que le diable payait en or, pas en billets de banque. En plus aucun phénomène particulier ne se reproduisit plus et l'argent arrivait régulièrement par la poste. Notre vie courante s'améliora et mes parents suivirent les instructions du vieil homme scrupuleusement. Quand j'eus l'âge d'entrer à l'école de magie, une lettre de Beauxbâtons nous parvint et ils me laissèrent partir. Difficilement parce qu'ils continuaient à avoir peur, mais ils le firent autant par crainte vis à vis du vieil homme que par rapport à moi. Ils n'avaient pas oublié l'expérience du passé.

Et personne ne s'est étonné de tout ça, le train de vie qui s'améliore, la gamine qui disparaît ?

Non. D'abord nous vivions très isolés sur notre montagne, ensuite l'amélioration de la vie quotidienne ne fut pas ostensible et fracassante. Quant à mon départ pour Beauxbâtons, mes parents dirent que ma santé m'interdisait un pays aussi humide que le Pays Basque et que j'avais été envoyée chez une parente de ma mère qui habitait la région. Des nouvelles fréquentes arrivaient périodiquement de cette _parente_, personne ne posa de question.

Il y eut un silence. Christophe perçut une onde curieuse émanant de Maïté. Apparemment leur découverte l'avait un peu déstabilisée. Enfin, cette dernière demanda :

Si nous allions voir un peu de votre côté ?

L'image changea de nouveau en se fondant dans la suivante. Christophe aperçut un nouveau pays, une nouvelle contrée, mais il ne put la rattacher à aucun lieu qu'il connaissait. Il contempla un moment ce qu'il voyait et comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de lui-même, que cet endroit le représentait dans sa conscience éveillée par la potion qu'il venait d'absorber. Il s'avança en pensée avec une grande facilité. Quand il bougeait, tout prenait vie, tout se dynamisait, revêtait une forme bien vivante. Quand il s'arrêtait, la vision devenait inerte comme une peinture dans son cadre.

Des sentiers parfois tortueux traversaient des collines et des forêts, plus ou moins épaisses, constituées de mystères profonds, de choses non réalisées qui attendaient que l'on vienne les élaguer, les éclaircir pour laisser la lumière solaire les pénétrer. Et puis il y avait ce ciel d'un bleu plus profond que l'azur terrestre qui paraissait constituer la source de lumière car le soleil restait invisible.

Un lac, immense, étincelait de mille éclats d'argent entre trois collines.

Vos souvenirs ! fit Maïté. Voyez comme il est immense ! Faites attention, le lac paraît calme mais il est parcouru par d'intenses courants de profondeur. Vous pourriez l'explorer mais le travail peut être assez dangereux et surtout terriblement long.

Christophe s'approcha du lac puis s'aperçut, sans savoir comment, qu'il pouvait survoler les choses par un acte de volonté toute simple et regarder à travers sa surface lisse et transparente. Mais il n'alla pas bien loin car son regard ne réussissait pas à traverser l'eau. Il fallait pénétrer le mystère pour en apprendre plus. Il crut discerner un visage dessiné dans l'onde immobile, construite de reflets changeants dont les points lumineux s'unirent comme mus par une volonté commune.

Sa mère lui souriait, levant le bras droit pour lui adresser un bonjour. Elle paraissait bien plus jeune qu'avant sa mort. Son image commença de s'éloigner doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Il était à bord d'un train qui partait, laissant Esther Barenton sur le quai. Il perçut une présence à ses côtés qu'il devina être celle de Cécilia. Il se vit partir, peu après son mariage pour aller vivre dans une autre région de France. A travers son bonheur, il sentit une nostalgie montant du fond de lui-même. La main de Cécilia serra la sienne.

Pour une maman, voir partir son fils auprès d'une autre femme, c'est toujours un moment difficile. Pour elle et pour toi, c'est comme si je volais, à elle sa jeunesse, à toi ton enfance. Une maman aime et déteste celle qui lui a pris son fils. Toi tu as la consolation de ton bonheur ; elle, il lui reste ce quai de gare. Mais c'est la loi. Un jour je serais certainement à sa place, agitant un mouchoir blanc dérisoire comme oriflamme de ma joie et de mon chagrin !

Christophe comprit pourquoi le lac des souvenirs pouvait se révéler dangereux. Il fallait être parfaitement préparé au combat avec sa mémoire, pour oser plonger dans ces eaux ambiguës.

- Voilà pourquoi un guide est nécessaire quand on force la porte de son intérieur - dit-il - nos peurs accompagnent souvent nos souvenirs et nous les refusons. Nous passons notre temps à rejeter et à enfoncer nos craintes dans ce lac.

- Exactement ! Prendre ma potion permet de faire ce que nous ne voulons pas au fond de nous-mêmes. Nos peurs rejaillissent alors et nous ne pouvons pas faire la part des choses sans une personne avertie à côté de nous. Ma préparation n'est qu'une modification de ce que réalisent les chamans. Elle est composée de plantes amazoniennes auxquelles j'ai ajouté un jus de cactus mexicain, d'où le nom que je lui ai donné : _Aztacopetliabotocl_. Eux-mêmes n'administrent leurs potions que dans des buts précis d'amélioration de l'individu, jamais pour une simple curiosité et, surtout, jamais sans contrôle. Absorber certaines plantes peut mettre une vie en danger, si la préparation intérieure de celui qui les prend n'est pas parfaite.

Décidant de laisser là ses souvenirs, Christophe poursuivit son voyage. Après une certaine réticence, il se sentait à présent plus à l'aise. La potion lui conférait une certaine lucidité ainsi que la sensation d'être maître du terrain.

C'est ce que je vous dis depuis le début. La potion n'altère aucune de vos facultés intérieures.

_Par contre,_ _je vous entends dans la moindre de vos pensées, poursuivit-elle à voix basse._

_Et dans mes intentions ?_

_Totalement ! Vous avez une impression de lucidité et de maîtrise de vous. Faites quand même attention, Aztacopetliabotocl peut vous induire en erreur. Vous devez être vigilant et moi avec._

_C'est comme ça que vous pouvez dire si je suis de bonne foi ou non !_

_Oui, mais nous devons quand même aller plus loin pour satisfaire les gens du ministère, et puis cette visite doit vous profiter._

Christophe décida de poursuivre son voyage. Le lac s'était complètement évanoui sans qu'il se soit rendu compte comment. Ils parvinrent à la lisière d'une forêt touffue. L'air se refroidit soudainement, tandis qu'une brume grise montait du sol. La lumière émanant de partout devint plus pâle, comme inconsistante. Les arbres, de sombres sapins, s'estompèrent graduellement. Il crut discerner de vagues formes, encore incertaines, qui n'avaient pas encore senti sa présence, mais dont quelque chose en lui certifiait qu'elles étaient hostiles.

Arrêtez-vous, ordonna soudainement Maïté. Ici, se tient le monde de vos hantises, de vos peurs les plus secrètes, de celles qui ont pu agiter votre enfance et qui vous influencent encore. Vous y verrez ce que vos angoisses vous portent à voir. Faire face à cela exige une grande fermeté d'esprit, un courage sans bornes. Laissez ce travail à ceux qui ont accompli un long chemin d'expériences et d'épreuves. Notre but n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

Un frisson fit vibrer notre ami. Une ombre sans visage, paraissant vaguement humaine commençait à s'approcher en volant juste au-dessus du sol, son regard vide cherchant dans l'invisible. Son guide tira énergiquement Christophe par le bras afin de le ramener à la lumière. A son tour, la forêt se fondit en lui comme un rêve disparaît avec la nuit.

J'aurais pu me faire avoir, s'écria-t-il.

Vous ne devez vous fier qu'à vous-même, à votre intuition, à ce que votre intérieur vous dit, et surtout pas à l'impression de sûreté que vous donne la potion. Mais tout se passe bien, continuez .

Le décor changea à nouveau. Il se trouvait à présent dans un verger. Certains arbres se couvraient de fleurs, d'autres de fruits alors que plusieurs ne donnaient rien. Quelques uns de ces derniers paraissaient très jeunes, d'autres tout rabougris.

Vos réalisations, vos échecs, ce que vous donnez, ce pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore prêt et ce qui meurt en vous parce que vous avez dépassé ce qu'ils représentent ou ces lambeaux du passé avec lesquels vous devez rompre.

Quelque chose, comme un mouvement minuscule plus ressenti que vu, attira l'attention de Christophe. Il se concentra alors sur un arbre, tout en fleur. Une personne se tenait là, dans l'ombre douce, simple forme à peine visible, mais qui l'attirait. Il s'avança lentement vers elle en prenant la précaution, peut-être dérisoire en ce moment, de ne pas l'effaroucher. Les traits de l'apparition se précisèrent. C'était une jeune femme dont l'abondante chevelure brune ondulait sur ses épaules. Elle l'entendit, lui lança un regard immense, couleur d'océan. Un sourire, témoignant d'un magnifique bonheur, illumina le visage régulier de l'apparition. Elle portait des vêtements blancs, totalement anachroniques, comme si elle venait d'une époque si lointaine que la mémoire des hommes l'avait presque oubliée. Le cœur de Christophe accéléra.

Il venait de reconnaître Cécilia !

Mais elle se borna à montrer les branches immaculées de l'arbre, puis s'évapora comme enlevée par un rayon de soleil.

- _Parlez à voix basse_, proposa Maïté.

Christophe avait visiblement du mal à maîtriser son émotion.

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-elle partie ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien. Vous seul pourrez répondre à la question quand le moment sera venu. Je pense que si elle a disparu ainsi, c'est pour vous dire que vous comprendrez quelque chose un jour plus ou moins proche. Mais s'agit-il vraiment de votre femme ? Quelque chose a pu prendre la forme de quelqu'un que vous aimez par-dessus tout pour vous transmettre un message. Gardez bien ceci pour vous, vous seul êtes concerné_.

Il poursuivit son chemin mais ne voulut pas quitter le verger. Il faisait bon. Le soleil invisible lui réchauffait le dos, un silence bienveillant caressait sa conscience. Il aurait eu envie de s'arrêter un moment pour se reposer.

_Le pèlerin doit poursuivre sa route, car il doit creuser son chemin. L'océan est loin et l'attend_.

Un cri d'oiseau de mer retentit : un goéland le survola lentement, d'un vol royal qui le plaçait bien au-dessus des choses, mystérieux ambassadeur d'un monde de Lumière et de Force profonde.

Quelque pas plus loin, quelque chose attira de nouveau son attention. Il s'avança et découvrit un puits plutôt large, assemblé à l'aide de pierres finement taillées, sans aucun ciment. Des feuillus assez touffus le cachaient aux regards et des ferrures très anciennes mais en parfait état de conservation, le surmontaient avec élégance. Les entrelacs, très nombreux, montraient avec évidence une grande maîtrise de la ferronnerie de style celtique.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ce puits ?_ demanda-t-il, interloqué.

Maïté ne répondit pas tout de suite, plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Voilà la bonne question. Je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est très insolite. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ce pourrait être ?_

_Comment le voulez-vous ? C'est mon premier voyage, ne l'oubliez pas, mais vous n'avez jamais vu ce genre de choses chez d'autres ?_

_Non, j'avoue que je suis plutôt surprise_.

Il se pencha par-dessus la margelle, pensant deviner la présence d'eau au fond du puits.

Mais aucune onde ne reflétait la lueur du jour. Il n'y avait que de la lumière, tout au fond de l'abîme.

Maïté le retint.

_Attendez, fit-elle. Le puits s'enfonce profondément sous terre. Il pénètre donc dans ce qui est le plus fondamental en vous. Cette lumière me fait bien penser à quelque chose… De plus, ne sentez-vous pas quelque chose d'autre ?_

_Je ne sais pas… Une vibration ou… une présence. C'est terriblement subtil, c'est invisible mais présent. Oui, vraiment présent !_

_Le puits est gardé, dit-elle lentement. Laissez-moi en faire le tour._

La pensée de Maïté se matérialisa graduellement, puis la jeune femme commença à tourner lentement autour du puits en s'arrêtant de temps en temps. Elle hochait alors la tête en laissant apparaître un léger sourire.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais… Magie Blanche ! Protection anti-curiosité, anti-vanité et anti-convoitise. Ca signifie, Christophe, que pour pouvoir entrer dans ce puits, nous ne devons le vouloir ni par curiosité, ni par orgueil d'obtenir une connaissance, ni pour nous emparer d'elle à des fins personnelles. La vibration que vous ressentez provient de la magie qui nous entoure. Et, croyez-moi, elle est puissante !_

_Mais comment ça se fait ? Je ne savais pas… Comment…_

_Cette magie a été posée par quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Sinon pourquoi cette protection se manifesterait-elle à votre encontre puisque vous la ressentez ? Nous nous trouvons devant quelque chose qui a été implanté dans votre subconscient à votre insu. Dommage que vos parents soient morts ! Nous savons que votre père était un sorcier de haut niveau._

_Ce serait lui qui aurait fait ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Et quand ?_

_Je sais pas si c'est votre père ou votre mère qui a créé ceci. Je ne peux pas dire à quel moment précis le travail a été fait. Certainement quand vous étiez très jeune ; encore au berceau. Quant à savoir pourquoi… Le mieux serait d'aller explorer ce puits. L'aventure vous tente ?_

_Oui mais l'entrée est protégée !_

_Réfléchissez à vos motivations. Pourquoi désirez-vous entrer ? Prenez votre temps._

Le paysage s'assombrit autour de lui. Tout disparut dans une nuit soudaine à part le puits et ses magnifiques ornements, baignant dans une lumière lunaire.

_Pourquoi désirez-vous entrer ?_

Ses pensées s'agitèrent comme des feuilles au vent. Pourquoi ? Toujours des pourquoi partout et tout le temps. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, tout était si brutal depuis quelques heures. Pourquoi sa mère était-elle morte ? Pourquoi cette baguette, ces sorciers, ce ministère qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Et pourquoi devait-il quitter ce monde qu'il avait si bien connu, aimé, détesté tour à tour ? Et pourquoi Cécilia lui était-elle apparue dans ce rêve ? Il en avait assez de ces mystères, de cette obscurité, de ce monde si nouveau qui s'annonçait encore plus dangereux que celui où il était né. Et pourquoi personne ne lui laissait-il pas le choix de partir, tout simplement et d'oublier ce puits qui le gênait et, pour tout dire, qui lui faisait peur ?

Mais comment se dérober à ce qui nous est intérieur ? Comment fuir au loin puisque notre être nous accompagne, quelles que soient les circonstances, les lieux, les situations ? Christophe réalisa alors pourquoi tout autour de lui était devenu si sombre et qu'aucun espace n'était plus visible en lui. Quelque chose en lui, posait une question. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple demande à laquelle on fournit une réponse correcte ou non. Il devait débattre en lui-même, se peser, se placer sur le plateau d'une invisible balance pour réaliser un équilibre… Mais lequel ?

Son esprit se déchira. Il comprit la lourdeur de l'épreuve à laquelle il était soumis. Face à lui, dans la nuit, sur l'autre plateau de la balance, se posaient sa curiosité, sa vanité et sa convoitise. Et il les vit dans un crucial face à face qui l'engagea totalement. Oui, il était orgueilleux, oui il voulait savoir parce que l'orgueil voile nos peurs et que l'avidité nous donne la fallacieuse impression de maîtriser le monde.

_Mais s'il était important que je connaisse ce qui est en moi, là dans le fond ? Si cette chose ne me concernait pas, moi tout seul ? Si d'autres vies en dépendaient : Cécilia, des amis ou même des inconnus ? Pourquoi leur refuser ce qui m'appelle ?_

Alors, malgré la peur qui montait en lui, Christophe accepta l'épreuve. Nous ne pouvons faire le Chemin tout seul. Le pèlerinage, sans les autres, ne prend aucun sens, ne peut même exister, bien que la vie nous laisse apparemment solitaires devant la tempête.

_Ils n'ont déjà que trop attendu !_

La lumière revint sur cet endroit idyllique et avec elle une douce chaleur se répandit en lui. L'invisible vibration qui se tenait auprès du puits s'effaça.

Et vous ? Vous me suivez, j'imagine.

Je vous accompagne. Vous-vous portez garant de moi.

Christophe et sa compagne pénétrèrent alors dans le conduit qui descendait dans les profondeurs où brillait une étrange lumière orangée.

La descente fut plus longue que ce qu'il imaginait et les ténèbres plus oppressantes que ce qu'il attendait. L'impression de tomber dans un piège tendu depuis une époque si ancienne qu'elle en était révolue depuis longtemps, devint si forte que la tentation de remonter l'étreignit avec force. Mais il réalisa bien vite que plus il pensait cela, plus la lumière du fond s'éloignait et l'ombre, autour d'eux s'épaississait. Il ressentit fortement la vibration, dont il savait maintenant qu'il s'agissait de magie, qui l'environnait de toutes parts.

Mirage de la peur, et tentation de retourner au passé, fit Maïté doucement. Alors que nous sommes en quête de votre passé, justement, et qu'il influencera votre avenir de façon absolue et irréversible. Vous pourriez renoncer et remonter.

Non j'ai dit ce que je pensais. Si cette chose est là aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elle doit avoir une signification importante, peut-être pour d'autres que moi. Continuons.

Soudain, ils parvinrent au fond du puits, fait d'une terre moelleuse. La lumière éclairait leur dos, ils se retournèrent et ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent pantois sur le seuil d'une crypte illuminée par des dizaines de bougies.

Laissez-moi voir si aucun piège n'a été posé par là, proposa la jeune femme.

Mais qui aurait eu des intentions malveillantes ? Je ne sens aucune hostilité.

Certains mages noirs sont très forts. Je doute que l'un d'eux ait réussi à s'infiltrer jusqu'ici mais on ne sait jamais. Faute de pouvoir entrer, certains pourraient souhaiter fermer complètement toute possibilité pour quiconque d'autre, y compris vous.

Elle s'avança avec une prudence de chat, très lentement comme pour éviter de placer le pied dans quelque chausse-trappe. Soudain elle s'immobilisa, l'œil aux aguets. Elle pointa l'index vers un coin sombre, juste à l'entrée de la crypte. S'il avait été seul, il n'aurait rien remarqué, mais il voyait à présent ce que le regard exercé de Maïté avait détecté. Une silhouette sombre, à peine différenciée de la pénombre du lieu se tenait là et paraissait attendre, sournoisement pour jeter un filet invisible sur les visiteurs.

Il ne s'agit pas que de mon œil. Vous avez l'impression d'entendre et voir mais ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que les choses se passent. Toutes ces images ne sont que celles de ce que votre conscience perçoit en ce moment à travers tout votre corps. Ce que vous vivez ici vous engage autant que si vous vous trouviez dans le monde physique et peut-être même plus parce que, psychiquement, vous n'êtes plus protégé. Cette silhouette constitue l'image d'un sortilège d'oubliette qui, s'il avait fonctionné, vous aurait ramené à la conscience quotidienne avec brutalité en vous faisant perdre tout tout ce que vous avez appris ici. Comme nous sommes sous l'influence de ma potion, je ne sais trop ce qui se serait passé s'il s'était activé contre l'un d'entre nous.

Est-ce qu'on peut l'enlever ?

Il faut d'abord que je l'examine un peu. Elle tendit le bras droit et lança : _Videre Privilegium !_

Sa voix avait baissé d'un ton et s'était faite impérieuse pour prononcer cette curieuse formule.

L'ombre noire parut vibrer parmi les autres ombres qui demeurèrent aussi massives qu'auparavant. Christophe sentit qu'elle résistait à la sollicitation de sa comparse. Puis une brisure se forma à l'avant de la silhouette et s'ouvrit d'un coup.

- Elle a résisté la bougresse, mais elle a bien été obligée de dire ce qu'elle est. Regardez !

A présent, il distinguait ce qui ressemblait à une statue nimbée d'une pâle lumière. Dans ses mains, elle tenait effectivement un filet. Sur le socle, apparut une inscription :

OLBIDERE SORT suivi de caractères indéchiffrables. Puis, son œil s'habituant vite, Christophe discerna de légères brisures affectant la base de la statue.

Vous progressez très vite, Christophe ! Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne cadre pas : pour la personne qui a posé ce sortilège dont le nom est indiqué en clair, il fallait parvenir jusqu'ici, savoir le poser d'une façon durable sans perturber l'ensemble qui nous entoure. Il s'agit donc de quelqu'un qui disposait d'un savoir évident. De plus, nous devrions voir la signature de celui qui a placé ce sortilège. Or nous ne possédons que des caractères qui constituent en réalité un cryptage. Sans la clé, personne ne peut rien voir. Or ces brisures que vous avez remarquées attestent que le sort a été mal installé, hâtivement, dans une émotion intense ou maladroitement. A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose…

Maïté contempla l'objet avec encore plus d'acuité, comme un égyptologue observant les poussières sur une statue de la dix-huitième dynastie. Le silence plana quelques instants, lourd du travail intérieur de la jeune enseignante.

Ces fissures semblent récentes. Dans ce cas, j'ai bien une explication. C'est que notre inconnu est mort depuis peu et que son travail se défait de lui-même ou qu'un pouvoir latent le détruit peu à peu.

Et quel serait ce pouvoir ?

Ce qui repose là dans la crypte et qui dissout ce qui ne lui convient pas ou plus. Quelque chose qui s'éveille lentement mais qui est déjà suffisamment fort pour transformer ce qui l'entoure.

Christophe sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir.

Attendez, interrogea-t-il, nous parlons ici de quelque chose qui est en moi. Cette crypte ou Dieu sait quoi fait bien partie de moi, non ?

Oui ! Tout ceci vous appartient. Ceci revient à dire que vous détruisez peu à peu une ou plusieurs protections qui ont été placées en vous par d'illustres inconnus. Je comprends qu'il y a de quoi avoir un peu peur.

Mais pourquoi ? Tout ça ne me concerne pas, je n'ai jamais voulu quoique ce soit ! Qui a commis ce viol de ma pensée ?

Pour ça, il faudrait entrer là-dedans. Mais dans l'immédiat, il faut neutraliser ce jeteur de filet et tout d'abord vérifier qu'il ne soit pas accompagné d'un contre sort qui s'activerait au cas où je neutraliserais le premier. Pour l'instant je ne vois aucune magie noire, c'est plutôt rassurant. _Inquisitio Privilegium_ !

Pendant quelques longues et lourdes secondes, il ne se passa rien. Christophe commençait à se sentir envahi par un sourd désespoir. Puis soudain, sous la figure représentant le sort, ils purent discerner d'autres caractères :

OLBIDERE SORT LINKED HAUNTER SORT SET BY UNKNOWN OPERATOR AT UNKNOWN DATE.

LINKED HAUNTER SORT LOCATION AT 12 YARDS IN FRONT AND 15 YARDS 19 INCHES AT RIGHT.

MAIN : OLBIDERE SORT 4/5 INTENSITY.

SECONDARY : HAUNTER SORT 2/5 INTENSITY.

INEXISTING OTHER LINK.

THE OPERATOR IS DEAD.

Maïté laissa échapper un léger sifflement.

Notre inconnu était anglais parce que le message est en anglais, et il est mort, et d'un. Il connaissait quand même son travail mais n'a pas réussi à implanter des sortilèges durables, et de deux. A moins qu'il ne l'ait pas souhaité. Haunter est un sort de hantise, quelque chose qui est là pour faire peur, pour dissuader quiconque voudrait entrer ici, et de trois. Ce n'est pas vraiment méchant mais peut traumatiser si l'on est mal préparé. De plus, et de quatre, il a fortement perdu de son intensité depuis qu'il a été mis ici. Cherchons-le sur notre droite à un peu plus de dix mètres.

Je vois une colonne, là ! On dirait une ombre mais c'est quelque chose de tangible.

Exact. Je vais tenter de le neutraliser. _Somnere Privilegium !_

La colonne est devenue transparente !

Et l'homme au filet ne bouge pas. Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien parce que la liaison ne doit pas être parfaite ou qu'elle est en sens unique.

Elle répéta l'opération sur le premier sort qui devint à son tour transparent, puis reprit la parole.

J'ai mis tout ce dispositif en sommeil, je ne l'ai pas détruit au cas où quelque chose nous échapperait encore. Entrons mais prenons garde, il peut y avoir d'autres pièges. Nous sommes en train de pratiquer de l'archéologie magique. Vous voyez que ce n'est pas une mince affaire.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la crypte, vaste pièce arrondie, illuminée par un grand nombre de bougies. Tout était blanc, le sol, les pierres qui constituaient les murs de l'édifice, les bougies qui brûlaient sans jamais diminuer. Quelques piliers soutenaient le plafond et, à part l'étrange atmosphère de ce lieu, on se serait cru dans le sous-sol d'une cathédrale. Mais aucun autel ne semblait érigé ici. Seul un groupe de colonnes entourait un espace circulaire assez restreint situé vers le fond de la salle mystérieuse.

Tous deux s'avancèrent lentement, avec la circonspection et l'excitation d'un chat guettant sa proie. Une paix profonde régnait et ils ne ressentaient plus aucune crainte. Enfin ils parvinrent à la limite de l'enceinte qu'ils avaient aperçue en entrant.

Soudain une voix retentit, venue de nulle part.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Ils se raidirent, comme pétrifiés.

13


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 – Décryptage.**

Passé le premier moment de stupéfaction, Maïté réalisa soudain :

_- Bésatout ! Je l'ai complètement oublié, celui-là _!

Puis tout haut :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, mais nous voyageons dans la mémoire de monsieur. Nous-nous débattons avec pas mal de données personnelles, mais nous progressons.

- Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?

- Nous n'en aurons pas fini dans la minute, c'est sûr mais nous progressons bien. Vous êtes pressé ?

- Pas encore mais ça risque de venir !

- D'ici une petite demi-heure, ça ira encore ?

- D'accord !

Dans l'enceinte décrite par les piliers - Christophe en dénombra douze - le sol était légèrement surélevé en formant un cercle régulier. Autour de ce dernier, un cordon rouge était soutenu par quelques piquets dorés, gravés d'entrelacs. Il s'interrompait sur environ deux mètres juste à l'opposé de l'endroit où ils se tenaient. Tout était blanc. Au centre, ils virent clairement une dalle légèrement plus grise où figuraient des inscriptions. Sur leur gauche, ils découvrirent un coffre de bois rouge, assez grand et l'air robuste, peut-être de l'acajou, mais rien ne permettait de l'affirmer avec certitude. A côté de lui, plus près de l'ouverture du cordon, se dressait une statue de bois foncé presque noir. Elle représentait un homme finement sculpté, d'une hauteur d'environ un mètre trente à un mètre cinquante. Il tenait une épée pointant au sol et regardait en direction de leur droite ; en suivant son regard, on découvrait à l'opposé de la sculpture ce qui ressemblait à un rosier ou un églantier. Venue d'en haut, une clarté diffuse, légèrement teintée de mauve très clair, noyait le haut de la crypte dans une irradiation étrange.

_- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Christophe. On dirait une nécropole !_

_- Ca se pourrait mais je n'en vois pas du tout le sens ici, au fond de vous. Et puis je n'en ressens pas l'atmosphère. Faisons le tour._

Ils s'avancèrent à pas lents en contournant l'enceinte par la droite mais au bout de quelques pas, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne pouvaient plus progresser. Un mur invisible, mou mais hermétique, s'y opposait. Repartant dans l'autre sens, ils parvinrent sans encombre de l'autre côté. A présent la statue semblait les observer, le regard tendu dans leur direction, attentive à l'extrême, ne perdant pas un seul de leurs mouvements, comme prête à lever son épée contre eux.

_- Il faudrait entrer là-dedans. Allez-y doucement, soyez prudent. A la moindre anomalie, revenez. Entendu ?_

_- Je serai prudent, c'est promis. Je ne suis pas une tête brûlée._

_- Et j'espère que vous ne le deviendrez pas._

Christophe sentit son cœur s'accélérer doucement. Des situations à risques, il en avait connues dans sa carrière et personne ne pouvait dire qu'il était du genre peureux. Mais là, sa situation revêtait un aspect tout différent. Il nageait dans l'irrationnel. Et encore, même cela ne l'inquiétait guère. Ici, rien n'était comme ailleurs, ni comme avant. Le barrage qu'il ressentait ne consistait pas en une présence hostile, un sortilège ou un maléfice quelconque. C'était quoi, exactement ? Il aurait eu envie de parler à la statue, de lui demander ce que signifiait tout cela, cette lumière si pure qu'il n'en avait jamais vue ainsi, tout ce blanc et ces autres impressions confuses qui l'assaillaient. En fait, il se sentait déchiré entre l'envie d'avancer et celle de fuir à toutes jambes. Christophe percevait la présence de la vie et de la mort entrelacées, comme les ferrures ornant le puits par où il était venu. Son corps voulait partir mais son être profond lui murmurait de rester, face à l'irradiation d'une dimension qu'il avait toujours ignorée.

Il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait fait un pas à l'intérieur de l'enceinte.

Puis il en fit un autre.

Mais tout son être était tendu vers l'inconnu et oubliait le reste.

Il se sentit environné de brumes légères et profondes. Une délicate odeur, qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier l'effleura comme une caresse. Un rayon de lumière, venu d'en haut, le transperça. A présent, la crypte lui semblait beaucoup plus profonde qu'auparavant et il crut ressentir un souffle ténu. Les piliers qui l'entouraient disparurent. C'est alors qu'il entendit…

Des murmures très doux, à peine audibles retentirent, répercutés par des voûtes invisibles. Dialogues d'imperceptibles entités, aériennes proclamations, incantations dans une langue inconnue et belle. Les voix se précisèrent un peu. Il y en avait des basses, d'autres semblaient plus claires. Certaines se faisaient plus proches alors que d'autres se cantonnaient en une position plus réservée. Ces voix, incontestablement humaines, venaient-elles d'hommes ou de femmes ? Combien étaient-elles exactement ? Appartenaient-elles à ces ombres évanescentes qu'il voyait flotter dans la brume ? Mais le voyaient-elles ? Il lui parut que non et cela l'étonna.

A présent, Christophe se sentait bien, toute peur mais aussi toute prudence l'ayant abandonné. Il voulut regarder ses pieds mais le sol s'était dérobé à sa vue, noyé dans la brume. Tout paraissait disparaître et une douce musique retentissait, aérienne, venant de nulle part, se répercutant d'écho en écho en le faisant frémir jusqu'à la plus petite fibre de lui-même.

- _Revenez !_

Il entendit, mais qui parlait ainsi ? Sa mémoire se diluait tant, à présent ! Il comprit alors qu'il ne savait même plus comment il s'appelait.

_- Christophe ! Revenez !_

Christophe ? Ah oui ! C'était peut-être son nom après tout. Certainement, même. Mais revenir où ? Je suis si bien ici. C'est si rafraîchissant !

Soudain une autre voix retentit, inquiète, forte et impérieuse .

_- Christophe ! Ne reste pas là ! Tu n'es pas prêt ! Va-t-en !_

Mais il n'avait pas envie ! Après tout il était très bien là où il se trouvait et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait revenu à ce monde de questions sans réponse, de tumulte et de combat qui l'attendait.

Pourtant un lien l'unissait à l'extérieur. Et cela l'appelait, le tirait, le déchirait. Le visage de Cécilia traversa sa conscience. Alors il la chercha au sein de cette brume qui s'était refermée sur lui comme un piège.

- Cécilia où es-tu ?

Sa voix, étouffée par les brumes, se perdit. Pourtant, la réponse se fit entendre, lointaine, comme à travers un masque de coton :

- Mais ici, à côté de toi, voyons. Ca va ?

Alors tout se déchira.

Ce ne fut pas sa femme qu'il découvrit près de lui, mais une Maïté Etchegorria tendue, visiblement inquiète.

_- Surtout parlez à voix basse. Les gens du ministère ne doivent rien savoir. Que s'est-il passé ?_

_Je n'en sais rien, tout était tellement bizarre… Je suis fatigué._

_- Nous allons revenir à la conscience normale._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? De la Magie ?_

_- Justement je ne sais pas… Je suis presque aussi surprise et troublée que vous. Je vous propose de revenir à la réalité, nous en reparlerons. Vous en avez assez vu pour aujourd'hui._

Ils entreprirent de revenir par le chemin qu'ils avaient déjà emprunté. Le mur invisible se dressa à nouveau pour les empêcher de continuer. Faisant volte-face, ils découvrirent que l'on ne pouvait longer le cordon que dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Soudain Christophe s'arrêta. Son regard se posa sur l'homme à l'épée.

_- Regardez, Maïté, il porte une couronne sur la tête. Je ne l'avais pas remarquée._

_- Moi non plus, effectivement, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il en avait une tout à l'heure._

_- Bon ! Il est temps de rentrer parce que je crois que je vais péter un plomb._

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

_- Je vous admire, Christophe, moi, il y a longtemps que ce serait fait, je l'avoue. Venez, mais restons prudents, certains pièges ne fonctionnent qu'à la sortie : c'est là qu'on s'y attend le moins. /b_

Cependant le retour vers le puits ne leur réserva aucune mauvaise surprise. Ils se disposèrent alors à remonter vers la surface.

_- Vous ne remettez pas les sortilèges que vous avez neutralisés ?_

_- C'est inutile, ils vont bientôt s'éteindre et puis ce ne sera plus à recommencer si nous revenons_.

Christophe, à qui cette éventualité ne souriait guère, ne dit mot. Les deux comparses sortirent dans le verger. L'atmosphère avait changé. A présent, le ciel n'était pas aussi bleu et de lourds nuages laissaient planer la menace d'une pluie imminente. Le vent avait levé son souffle pour agiter la cime des arbres.

Maïté sourit.

- _Petite secousse intérieure, dirait-on. Nous allons revenir en volant, ceci vous évitera de nouvelles découvertes qui pourraient vous fatiguer davantage_.

Un seul effort de volonté, et les voilà planant au-dessus du paysage intérieur de Christophe. Il reconnut des lieux qu'ils avaient visités, en aperçut d'autres, les uns sombres et les autres plus clairs, mais aucune envie d'en savoir plus ne se manifestait. C'était comme s'il s'était lassé de lui-même, comme si de trop en savoir ôtait sa saveur à la vie.

Et puis les choses commencèrent à se brouiller, les couleurs se confondirent, les formes s'estompèrent pour, graduellement, faire place à d'autres qui s'agglomérèrent en un visage, quelque peu anxieux, celui de Cécilia, penchée au-dessus de lui. Alors il se réveilla complètement.

Elle lui passa la main sur le front, se forçant un peu à sourire.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Merveilleusement ! j'ai la tête qui tourne, les jambes en coton et j'ai envie de vomir. A part ça, tout va très bien !

Une bouffée de colère l'étreignit. Il imagina, _là-bas_, les nuages s'amoncelant en orage. La tempête menaçait. Il entendit la voix un peu pâteuse de Maïté.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre sortie à été un petit peu rapide et c'est ce qui produit ces quelques effets secondaires. Tout disparaîtra dans quelques instants.

Il pensa : _tout va toujours bien, tout est normal, mais pour un peu, ça finissait très mal, cette affaire. Elle en a de bonnes !_

Mais Christophe dut se rendre à l'évidence : peut-être, certainement même, grâce aux petites attentions de sa femme, il se remit bien vite de sa curieuse expédition.

Voyant que tout allait bien, Dumbledore, toujours aussi souriant, s'adressa à Maïté :

- Alors, Miss Etchegorria, rassurez-nous ! Qu'avez-vous découvert dans les profondeurs de notre ami ?

- Pas mal de choses intéressantes et parmi elles, une bonne foi tout à fait limpide !

- Vous en êtes bien sûre ?

La voix chargée de doute de Bésatout avait interrogé.

- Aucun problème possible. L'atmosphère était parfaitement claire, le climat correct, rien, qu'une quelconque magie aurait pu tenter de faire ressentir artificiellement. Ma potion est totalement fiable en la matière. Je peux également dire que monsieur place sa vie dans le cadre d'une éthique rigoureuse mais ouverte.

Puis, avec un large sourire à l'intention de Cécilia :

- Chère madame, je peux dire aussi que votre mari vous aime profondément !

Cécilia lui rendit son sourire, porta les lèvres sur la main de son mari, pour lui donner un baiser.

- Je sais, dit-elle, nul besoin de magie pour le comprendre. Mais c'est gentil de me le dire quand même !

Elle regarda Christophe, l'émotion entrant dans son cœur. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une sourde inquiétude, sans savoir quelle en était la cause. Elle sentait son conjoint angoissé après son voyage. S'était-il passé si bien que cela ? Une partie d'elle-même se dressait en elle, sur le qui-vive, et elle n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation. Son intuition ne la trompait pas souvent ; il s'agissait bien d'un signal d'alarme, subtil mais dont elle ressentait la justesse. Elle ne devait à aucun prix le négliger.

- Ceci dit, reprit l'enseignante, j'ai également localisé des pouvoirs magiques indéniables qui gagneront à être éveillés et contrôlés. Rien qui soit vraiment hors normes ou alarmant. Aucune magie noire, c'est certain.

Et bien, s'enthousiasma Dumbledore prévenant toute velléité de la part de l'homme du ministère, voilà qui vous rassurera, vous et votre chef, monsieur Bésatout. Quant à Poudlard, elle sera ravie d'accueillir cet étrange élève, même si le cas se révèle totalement inédit.

- Voilà qui est parfait, déclara Bésatout, je me fie à votre expertise, mademoiselle, puisque vous êtes agréée auprès de nos services. Nul doute que Rossignol se rangera à votre avis. S'il est d'accord, nous ferons une déclaration provisoire qui vous permettra de vous exercer un peu sans secouer l'Administration. Permettez-moi de vous quitter, je vous tiendrai au courant de la suite.

Il se leva, aussitôt imité par les autres.

- Dites à Mr Rossignol que mon rapport lui parviendra demain, au plus tard après-demain, proposa Maïté.

Bésatout après avoir approuvé, salua tout le monde puis sortit dans le jardin où il transplana. Dumbledore laissa passer un instant pour qu'un ange passât, puis il prit la parole.

- Je pense que nous en savons assez pour aujourd'hui. Maïté, je propose que nous laissions nos nouveaux amis à leur intimité et à un peu de repos. Des choses sérieuses nous occuperont demain mais elles peuvent attendre. Retrouvons-nous donc en début après-midi car nous avons une réunion le matin au ministère. Disons quatorze heures, quatorze heures trente.

- Voilà qui me paraît être une bonne idée, approuva Cécilia. Christophe ?

- Pas de problème !

- Pas de problème pour moi non plus, certifia Maïté.

- Très bien ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous séparer pour aujourd'hui, se félicita Dumbledore. Ah ! Avant que je n'oublie !

Le vieil homme chercha dans une poche de son manteau pour en sortir le livre que Cécilia avait posé sur la table.

- Je l'avais, disons, subtilisé. Il est inutile que le ministère en sache plus qu'il n'en faut, surtout que Rossignol n'y tenait pas plus que ça. Il est ravi que je prenne les choses en mains.

Maïté leur tendit un petit flacon apparu comme par enchantement dans sa main en souriant.

- C'est pour faire une bonne nuit sans trop de rêves. Prenez-en chacun une goutte sous la langue une fois au lit. Une goutte, pas plus, sinon vous pourriez dormir plusieurs jours et nous avons besoin de vous demain.

Tout le monde se sépara après les salutations d'usage, alors que le jour commençait à baisser.

Cécilia et Christophe se contemplèrent, le regard chargé d'interrogations, puis :

- Je vais tout te raconter, mais d'abord je voudrais prendre quelque chose.

La jeune femme esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais il la devança d'un geste et se rendit à la cuisine. En fait, ce fut plus difficile que prévu. Ses jambes le soutenaient avec un peu de difficulté et sa pensée marchait à côté de son corps. Il lui sembla qu'une partie de lui-même restait ailleurs après son retour à la conscience. Effet secondaire et normal de la potion ou, plus sérieusement, un morceau de lui-même ne gisait-il pas à l'intérieur de cette crypte, bloqué par un piège qu'ils n'auraient pas remarqué ?

Une étrange lourdeur lui serra le cœur, une douleur sans réelle souffrance, plutôt un poids. Un poids indéfini dont les fibres les plus intérieures de son être attestaient qu'il resterait en lui encore longtemps. Un poids provenant de la perception aiguë que ce n'était pas un morceau de lui-même qu'il avait perdu mais bien son ancienne perception du temps. L'image de ce dernier, jusque-là claire et bien définie dans sa conscience avait fait place à une sensation extrêmement nouvelle, construite d'une antiquité profonde , mêlée à un abîme d'avenir. La vie prenait forme d'une bouée flottant sur cet océan infini, et son petit moi s'y accrochait désespérément.

Quelle étrange porte, quelle mystérieuse issue se creusait-elle ainsi, maintenant que ce qui gisait, là, en son fond, quittait le sommeil dans lequel il était plongé depuis des lustres ?

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, son corps trouva mécaniquement ce qu'il cherchait : deux bouteilles de jus de fruit et quelques biscuits pour apéritif. Pour l'heure, il n'avait aucune envie de se servir à quelque bar magique que ce fût. Dans les circonstances qu'il traversait, la bonne méthode de ses ancêtres convenait parfaitement.

Il servit lentement Cécilia, respectueuse de son silence, puis lui-même, le geste comme suspendu dans l'air. Il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils puis raconta. Elle, les yeux fermés, la tête reposant sur le dossier, l'écoutait. Cette pose apparemment relâchée, témoignait chez son épouse, d'une attention extrême. De temps en temps elle ouvrait son regard couleur de mer, où rien ne se lisait sinon une réception totale, puis retournait à sa position première.

A aucun moment elle ne l'interrompit.

Quand il eut fini, elle demeura immobile, plongée dans ses réflexions ou dans quelque état de pensée inhabituel. De temps en temps elle laissait échapper un profond soupir peut-être pour se détendre. Puis elle se redressa et ouvrit définitivement les yeux. Elle regarda Christophe avec une acuité qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps, depuis le jour où…

En voyant cela, un frisson le parcourut de son courant glacé. Il se souvenait de ce soir-là : il devait partir en opération pour prendre des gens de la pègre en flagrant délit. Le regard de sa femme avait été le même…Mais la voix de Cécilia interrompit ses réflexions.

Tu as failli y passer, laissa-t-elle finalement tomber.

Je ne sais pas. C'était si exaltant ! Il y avait quelque chose de fondamental dans ce que j'ai vécu. C'était comme si je me dilatais sans grossir. En fait c'était mes limites qui tombaient les unes après les autres. Mais tu as raison, si je n'étais pas revenu tout de suite, si je n'avais pas pensé à toi, peut-être serais-je mort à présent.

C'est ton amour pour moi qui t'a sauvé, alors ?

Oui. J'ai entendu une voix qui m'ordonnait de partir parce que je n'étais pas prêt. Elle ne m'a jamais dit de fuir un mauvais sort ! Je ne devais pas rester parce que tout ce qui m'entourait était bien trop fort pour moi. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a angoissé mais bien l'effondrement de mes propres limites, de tous mes repères habituels. Je ne sais pas ce que tout ça me rapporte, je sais ce que ça m'enlève, et de le savoir, ça me fait peur. Et ça aurait pu me tuer, j'en suis sûr.

Cette constatation le rasséréna quelque peu car il connaissait un peu mieux le danger qu'il sentait tapis en lui. Mais le pourquoi de son expérience lui échappait et le futur qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'engendrer restait terriblement incertain.

Voilà qui n'avait rien d'engageant !

- Je n'y comprends rien, reprit-il. Cette journée a été complètement folle. Ce n'est pas l'irrationnel qui m'inquiète, nous y sommes habitués tous les deux. C'est autre chose que je n'arrive pas à cerner.

- C'est le propre de toute angoisse : ne pas savoir de quoi on a peur, ni vraiment pourquoi. Mais au lieu de nous poser des questions aujourd'hui insolubles, demandons-nous ce que ça peut nous apporter et en quoi d'autres que nous pourraient avoir besoin de ce que tu viens de vivre.

Comprenant ce que les propos de Cécilia impliquaient, Christophe préféra avouer son ignorance.

- Je ne vois pas, lâcha-t-il.

- Devons-nous répondre à toutes ces questions dès maintenant ? On dit qu'il y a un temps pour tout, non ?

- Ca m'arrangerait que ce soit fait le plus tôt possible, parce que je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de devenir fou !

Cécilia le regarda en souriant.

- Les fous, seuls, ignorent qu'ils le sont ou qu'ils le deviennent.

Il ne dit rien pendant une seconde ou deux puis dit :

- Je t'admire pour ta sérénité.

- Je ne le suis pas autant que ça, Christophe, mais j'ai peut-être plus confiance dans le temps que toi. Les hommes se croient obligés de réagir au quart de tour, de se montrer efficaces tandis que les femmes vivent beaucoup plus avec le temps. Elles sont bien obligées de compter avec lui de par leur nature. Alors je me dis que les réponses et les solutions viendront à condition d'être patients. Mais il est clair que notre petit monde vient de s'effondrer. A nous d'accueillir le nouveau.

Un silence s'imposa.

- Tout ce qui nous reste, reprit-elle avec gravité, notre seule richesse, c'est notre amour.

- Justement ! Que deviendra-t-il si je me transforme ? Aimeras-tu un autre homme que celui que tu as épousé ? Et si je devenais méchant ?

Cécilia eut un grand sourire qui découvrit toutes ses dents. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa doucement :

- Mais non voyons ! Et puis, si tu deviens méchant, je te ferai tant de charme que tu deviendras aussi doux qu'un agneau !

Puis redevenant sérieuse :

- C'est le monde, la vision que nous en avons qui change au cours de nos âges mais, au fond, nous restons éternellement ce que nous sommes. Nous pensons changer parce que nous accédons à des révélations qui ne sont, en fin de compte, que des éclairs de mémoire.

- Pourtant combien de gens changent du tout au tout face à des circonstances atroces ! J'en vois assez avec mon métier.

- C'est la personne, le masque que tu vois tomber, remplacé par un autre. Mais si tu noues une vraie relation avec ces gens-là, tu te rends compte que dans le fond ils restent les mêmes. L'évolution n'est rien d'autre que l'émergence du souvenir de ce que nous sommes et de qui nous sommes. Quand nous aimons, nous devenons lucides parce que l'amour fait voir ce qu'est l'autre en profondeur, enfin, d'une certaine manière. L'amour est une force d'éternité et je sais que tu m'aimes. Ca ne changera pas. Tout mais pas l'amour.

- Cécilia ! des fois, tu me fais peur avec tes idées. Tu attends tant de moi que je me demande si je serai jamais capable de te donner le dixième de ce que tes propos supposent.

- Alors oublie-les, ce ne sont que mes sensations intimes. Ce n'est pas très important.

- Si je ne t'aimais pas, ce ne serait pas important pour moi.

Il laissa filer deux ou trois secondes puis prenant sa décision :

- Après le quart d'heure philosophique de Mme Barenton, je propose de dîner et d'aller nous coucher. Il y a une chambre d'amis que ma mère tenait toujours prête et puis un petit restaurant un peu plus loin. Je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer maintenant, je suis un peu fatigué.

- Entendu, on fait comme ça, dit-elle gaiement.

Elle eut la finesse de ne pas lui proposer d'utiliser sa baguette magique !

10


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 – Crépuscule.**

Ils transplanèrent en sortant de chez Christophe pour se retrouver devant la maison de Maïté. Les derniers feux du crépuscule, en cette fin août, baignaient les sommets avoisinants tandis que la nuit violette montait des fonds de vallées. La maison, héritée de ses parents, bien rénovée, pimpante à l'image de la plupart des habitations du Pays Basque, avait fière allure. Comme les autres, elle était blanche à colombages de ce rouge si particulier à la contrée. Un petit jardin situé à l'entrée de la propriété, accueillait en son centre une fontaine joyeuse.

Seul régnait le silence ponctué de temps en temps par le bruit des cloches rudimentaires portées par les moutons, quelque part dans la montagne. Ce léger tintinnabulement donnait à l'instant un parfum d'éternité. Ici le temps paraissait avoir conclu une trêve avec les habitants pour s'arrêter un moment et se joindre à eux dans la contemplation de ce paysage magnifique.

Dumbledore céda à cette invitation muette et resta un moment à goûter la paix environnante et ses lambeaux de chaleur rémanente, après une journée ensoleillée.

Maïté respecta son silence, préférant, elle aussi, se laisser aller un instant. La guerre avec les forces de l'Ombre était si loin ! Puis le vieil homme, comme résigné, secoua sa quiétude.

- Quand la guerre sera finie, je me demande si je ne prendrai pas ma retraite par ici. Mes vieux jours y trouveront enfin la paix, dit-il gaiement.

- Vous ne renieriez tout de même pas Alba, votre chère Ecosse, plaisanta Maïté.

- Je m'en garderai, bien que je sois anglais, mais je me sens plus un fils de la Terre qu'autre chose. Ceci dit, Alba est pleine de merveilles, magiques, non magiques ou autres. Mais ici, règne une telle paix…

- Venez, entrons dans la maison que je vous prépare un petit dîner.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ancienne ferme où les souvenirs, muets, ne demandaient qu'à sortir des anciennes murailles, tels des fantômes.

La maison est très ancienne et de nombreuses générations ont vécu ici durant des siècles. Parfois, dans le silence de la nuit, j'ai l'impression que des yeux me contemplent ou que des oreilles veillent, aux aguets.

- Donc il y a des fantômes au Pays Basque ?

Maïté se mit à rire.

- Certainement, répondit-elle. A moins que tout ça ne soit dans ma petite tête, évidemment. Ce sont peut-être les souvenirs de la vieille maison qui se promènent dans ma mémoire.

- Pas besoin d'Aztacopetliabotocl pour les découvrir ?

La jeune femme se mit à rire de plus belle.

- Bravo, s'écria-t-elle en faisant un geste de la main comme en salutation, vous y arrivez parfaitement. Lancez-vous donc dans l'exomagie !

Le rire du vieil homme retentit en écho.

- Je vous laisse ce soin de grand cœur. Moi qui pense à ma retraite ! Et puis j'ai assez à faire, croyez-moi. Mais pour parler plus sérieusement : quelles sont vos impressions concernant notre ami ?

Le visage de Maïté prit une gravité soudaine. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis :

- Je suis sur l'expectative, finit-elle par dire. Ce que j'ai déclaré tout à l'heure aux gens du ministère reste valable mais autant vous dire que nous sommes tombés sur quelque chose d'inhabituel, voire exceptionnel.

- Tant que ça ?

Derrière un ton plutôt allègre du directeur de Poudlard, se cachait une attention extrême. Maïté connaissait suffisamment le vieux professeur pour le savoir parfaitement.

- Au fond de cet homme, continua-t-elle, il y a quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu chez personne. De plus je suis certaine qu'il n'existe aucune description d'un tel cas dans la littérature magico scientifique. Le mieux c'est que je vous raconte tout.

Maïté rapporta alors ce qui s'était passé en tâchant de n'omettre aucun détail. Quand elle eut fini, les sourcils en accent circonflexe de son interlocuteur témoignaient fidèlement de l'intensité de sa réflexion.

- Il faudra que vous l'interrogiez sur ce qu'il a exactement vécu dans ce cercle, déclara Dumbledore. Quant à vous, quel est votre sentiment ?

- Que quelque chose m'échappe, que quelque chose m'a échappé, et que le tout a failli mal finir.

- Protection ?

- Justement, non. J'en ai remarqué une à l'entrée, facile à neutraliser, relativement récente, dont l'opérateur qui était anglais, est mort. J'ai également détecté l'existence de pouvoirs magiques particulièrement intenses mais dont quelqu'un a soigneusement interdit l'accès à Christophe. C'est le coffre situé dans l'enceinte. Mais là, la serrure est abîmée, prête à céder. Tout comme le sortilège en entrée. Je suis donc tentée d'affirmer qu'il s'agit d'une seule et même personne qui a placé toutes ces protections. Il est clair que les pouvoirs de Christophe commencent à sortir de leur sommeil et il faudra les aider en veillant à ce qu'ils ne fassent brutalement irruption.

- Nous pouvons faire face à ce problème, non ?

- Oui, à condition que les pouvoirs en question restent relativement conventionnels. Or, depuis le début, cet homme est capable d'inventer des sortilèges, pour l'instant anodins, certes, mais le resteront-ils ? Nous ignorons totalement le contenu de ce coffre ! Mais il reste une autre chose : cette vibration, à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, est aussi puissante que non magique. J'ai essayé de l'analyser : rien, pas un écho. Le vide ! Autant essayer d'analyser de l'air.

- Je comprends que vous parliez de choses exceptionnelles, mais comment en savoir plus ?

Maïté ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- A mon avis personne d'autre que Christophe ne peut entrer dans ce champ. S'il y avait de la magie, un expert finirait par passer, mais là personne ne peut entrer parce que tout se passe comme s'il n'existait pas de porte pour pénétrer. Nous-nous trouvons devant un vide magique !

- Un champ de non magie ?

- Oui, ce serait ça. Mais, à ma connaissance, ça n'existe pas.

- A part quelques zones d'ombre, le champ magique couvre toute la Terre.

- Oui mais une zone d'ombre est un endroit où aucune magie ne fonctionne. Cependant il pourrait un jour être possible d'en créer, moyennant des progrès techniques de notre part. Ici, rien, la magie est simplement impossible ! Inenvisageable ! Comprenez-vous ?

- D'accord, mais qui a pu mettre un tel dispositif en place ? Pas M Barenton !

- Non, certainement pas. Je ne peux rien dire, le champ reste totalement muet.

Puis, soudain, elle s'arrêta net.

- Attendez, reprit-elle. Maintenant que j'y pense… A moment donné, il a fallu créer ce champ. Si notre magie ne réagit pas, c'est que c'est peut-être une autre sorte de magie qui a servi !

- Une magie qui aurait servi à créer de la non magie ?

- Exactement. Une magie qui aurait ouvert la voie à cette vibration d'une nature inconnue pour nous.

Dumbledore rit doucement.

- En somme, dit-il, nous avons sur les bras un inconnu qui possède des pouvoirs inconnus, mis en place par un ou plusieurs inconnus et qui recèle un champ de vibrations inconnues !

- Notre seul réconfort c'est qu'aucune magie noire ne se trouve là-dedans.

- Le mieux, comme je l'ai proposé, c'est d'étudier tout ça tranquillement à Poudlard.

- Mais le ministère laissera-t-il faire ?

- Les Français sont très inquiets de la guerre en Grande-Bretagne, d'autant plus qu'elle se propage en Europe. L'Est a déjà basculé et votre pays se voit pris en tenaille. Le temps et les moyens manquent à nos amis. De plus, ils me connaissent bien et m'honorent de leur confiance. La venue d'un phénomène comme M Barenton les embarrasse terriblement, et comme je me propose de les aider, ils sautent sur l'occasion.

- Et les Anglais ?

- Ce sera la même chose. Le tout c'est que personne ne puisse se douter de l'ampleur des dons de ce monsieur. Ils savent, évidemment, qu'il invente des sortilèges et ça suffit bien, croyez-moi.

- Et Voldemort ?

- Il sera vite au courant et ne tardera pas à agir parce qu'il ne peut se permettre de laisser passer l'occasion de s'emparer d'un pouvoir ou de manipuler celui qui le possède. Raison de plus pour faire vite. Nos amis courent déjà un danger qui se précisera avec le temps.

Maïté baissa les yeux, comme si elle contemplait ses mains.

- Je les plains ! Ce qui leur arrive est injuste. Ils étaient bien tranquilles et puis, tout d'un coup, leur vie bascule. Un danger terrible les menace venant d'un monde qui n'est pas le leur.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Harry Potter n'avait qu'un an et demi quand Voldemort a voulu le tuer, et sa vie s'est complètement transformée. Et pas toujours en bien pour lui, croyez-moi.

- Oui je sais, et combien d'autres ? J'y pense souvent. Il y a tant de gens que la vie change avec la soudaineté d'un éclair ! Croyez-vous que tout ça ait un sens ?

Le vieil homme souleva les sourcils en accents circonflexes en laissant échapper un petit rire :

- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais au fond qu'importe ? N'est-ce pas à chacun de nous de donner un sens à la vie, sans attendre que quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre le fasse à notre place ?

- Avec le jeu de cartes que nous recevons à la naissance et toutes ses inégalités.

- Oui ! Voyez-vous Maïté, je suis un vieux magicien, et à mon âge, je reste un tissu d'incertitudes. Même, plus j'avance et plus je sens que le savoir que j'avais accumulé dans ma jeunesse ne sert à rien. Je sens plus la vie que je ne la connais et ça, c'est très difficile à communiquer. Quant aux idées, j'en ai de moins en moins et je me sens moins encombré, il faut bien le dire. J'en suis venu à penser que l'Absolu réside dans la relation que nous soutenons avec le monde et les autres, dans le cadre d'une éthique rigoureuse.

- Vous êtes un philosophe, Albus. Je suppose qu'on a déjà du vous le dire, non ?

Soudain elle fit un geste vif, se souvenant de quelque chose d'important.

- Ca me revient maintenant, s'écria-t-elle. Avant de travailler en Christophe, je lui ai montré quelques images me concernant pour le tranquilliser et lui faire voir que lui aussi pouvait agir. J'ai évoqué un vieil homme et il se trouve que nous le connaissions tous les deux, sans le savoir évidemment.

- Intéressant, reprit le directeur de Poudlard, peut-être inquiétant. Un processus serait donc en route ? Etes-vous sûre qu'il s'agisse bien du même homme ?

Christophe l'a parfaitement reconnu et sa réaction a été spontanée. Mais je vous raconte :

La jeune femme fit le récit de ses souvenirs et de ce que Christophe lui avait dit sur le Vieux Chêne. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Tâchons de ne pas oublier l'incident. La coïncidence est trop grosse pour n'être due qu'au hasard. Vous parliez de sens, juste à l'instant. Peut-être existe-t-il un lien entre vous. Pour l'instant, je ne puis en dire plus. J'avoue que je nage dans l'incertitude la plus grande.

- Alors laissons un peu tous ces problèmes, puisque, pour l'heure, nous ne détenons pas les clés de l'énigme. Je vous propose de dîner : jambon du pays avec piperade, préparée à la moldue, s'il vous plaît ! Ce ne sera pas long. Qu'en dîtes vous ?

L'invité de Maïté, ravi, eut un large sourire. Cette dernière en profita pour dresser le couvert en usant d'un sortilège particulier.

- Mon estomac tarabuste mon petit cerveau depuis un moment, je l'avoue. Et puis la paix qui règne ici n'incite pas à l'évocation de tous les problèmes du monde ! Je me laisserais bien envoûter par le charme de votre demeure !

- Vous avez bien raison, Albus, profitez-en. A force de prendre le destin de la planète entre vos mains, vous risquez d'oublier les bons moments de la vie.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne me laisse pas faire. C'est ce qui irrite le plus mes ennemis : malgré la dureté des temps, je laisse l'existence avoir le sourire. Ca les gène cruellement. Savoir dire " Demain il fera jour " de temps en temps, peu de gens le comprennent.

- Je vous laisse quelques instants.

Peu soucieuse d'entamer un nouveau débat philosophique Maïté, n'hésitant pas à laisser là son hôte, s'en fut à la cuisine. Dumbledore permit alors au silence des lieux de l'imprégner, comme s'il ne voulait pas oublier ce que ses yeux contemplaient afin de pouvoir y retourner en imagination ultérieurement. Aucun bruit extérieur ne parvenait à ses oreilles, la nuit avait tout envahi restreignant l'attention du vieil homme à la pièce où il se tenait. Il chassa de sa pensée les idées noires qui menaçaient de faire irruption dans sa conscience. La matière ne manquait pas, la guerre, il le savait, approchant de sa phase décisive. Le pire était que l'issue du conflit se trouvait dans les mains d'une poignée d'individus, et peut-être pas entre les siennes. Alors, il valait mieux, au moins pour quelques heures laisser le charme d'une soirée d'été le pénétrer et l'apaiser. Que serait demain ? Peut-être l'occasion de trouver le sens des choses et de guider cette jeunesse dont il portait la responsabilité, vers sa victoire afin de vivre pleinement. Ou au contraire cette future journée verrait-elle la victoire de Voldemort ? Il laissa échapper un profond soupir et fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche importune. Ou pour précipiter certaines idées dans ses oubliettes intérieures.

Le pas de Maïté se fit entendre. Elle portait un plat fumant qu'elle posa sur la table, fit venir celui qui contenait le jambon cru grâce à la magie et s'assit.

- Piperade : tomates, piment d'Espelette, œufs, s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Certains n'aiment pas le spectacle des œufs brouillés dans les légumes, mais c'est ça la piperade. J'aurais pu faire cuire légèrement le jambon, mais je le préfère cru. Laissez-moi vous servir.

Ils dégustèrent en silence, l'invité manifestant un plaisir évident, ponctuant le calme ambiant de courtes exclamations.

- Je n'avais jamais mangé un tel plat ! finit-il par admettre avec enthousiasme. Je vois que vous faites merveilleusement la cuisine.

- C'est un de mes menus plaisirs, en effet. Quand mes occupations à l'école ou ailleurs me le permettent, je fais des petits plats et j'invite un ou deux amis à partager avec moi un moment toujours sympathique.

Le reste du repas se poursuivit dans le calme, les deux comparses échangeant parfois quelques propos légers, refusant de retomber dans un débat sérieux. Cela fait, Maïté lança un sortilège de vaisselle puis de rangement. Elle laissa Dumbledore s'installer dans la chambre qu'elle lui avait réservée, puis tous deux se couchèrent en vue d'une nuit paisible.

Christophe se réveilla le premier. Un rayon de soleil filtrait par les volets mal jointoyés. Il entendit le chant des oiseaux au dehors et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit. Puis il comprit la raison de cela et la fragile protection face à la dure réalité des choses, que le sommeil avait élevée, s'effaça impitoyablement.

Ainsi sont certains matins que nous aimerions faire reculer pour rester encore un peu dans les limbes d'un sommeil salvateur. Malheureusement l'astre du jour poursuit sa course inéluctable, quoique apparente, et nous voilà mis en demeure de faire face à la vérité quotidienne.

Christophe se souleva puis se tourna vers sa femme encore endormie et la regarda un instant. Son visage paisible lui faisait face, enveloppé de son bras gauche dont la blancheur contrastait avec les cheveux bruns qui s'étalaient avec insouciance sur l'oreiller. Manifestement, son épouse était loin de réaliser que ce matin destructeur de rêves s'était levé. Ce tableau paisible le fit sourire, puis discrètement, il se leva, s'habilla et quitta la pièce à pas de loup. Il descendit à la cuisine, prépara le petit déjeuner et s'attabla dans le silence ancestral de la vieille demeure.

Il entendit un bruit furtif.

- Gwen ? Mais où étais-tu donc passé depuis hier ?

- Miouw !

- Tu veux manger ? Attends, nous allons voir ce que nous trouvons.

- Mraouw !

Soudain, avisant l'assiette du chat dans un coin, il réalisa qu'elle était pleine.

- Mais qui t'as donné à manger ? Cécilia ?

- Non ! C'est moi, fit une voix derrière lui.

_Morbleu ! Cette voix…_ Il se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair. Rien ! Personne n'était là. Et pourtant, il avait bien entendu, alors que le matin emplissait la cuisine d'une aura de lumière tendre, ce ton à la fois impérieux et chargé de douceur, avec une pointe indéfinissable d'accent, une émotion furtive comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui et qu'il connaissait bien en raison des années partagées avec elle. Il retrouva dans ces trois mots jetés en pâture au silence, l'amour pour que la vie éclose comme une fleur et la distance nécessaire afin qu'une existence s'épanouisse.

Un frisson émotionnel fit naître un embryon de sanglot et il dut modifier sa respiration pour le faire taire. Il se forçait à accepter l'inéluctable pour fermer les portes au chagrin. Les souvenirs pourraient venir plus tard. Quand l'apaisement serait là. Quand la tempête aurait cessé.

A moins que cet ouragan ne s'arrête jamais…

Gwen s'approcha de son assiette, flaira précautionneusement sa nourriture, puis mangea lentement en paraissant déguster. Christophe, sans mot dire, beurra une solide tartine de pain et fit de même que le chat, joint à ce dernier par la complicité du moment. Une vieille pendule Westminster sonna l'heure de son carillon joyeux.

Pourtant une pendule de ce genre s'arrête au bout de dix jours…

Mais qui l'avait remontée, au juste ? La mélodie ne se languissait pas comme quand le mécanisme arrive en fin de course. Au contraire elle paraissait joyeuse, comme stimulée par une nouvelle jeunesse.

_N'oubliez pas le rendez-vous… N'oubliez pas le rendez-vous !_ chantait l'horloge.

Le rendez-vous ! Croisement de multiples chemins, de plusieurs personnes dans un même espace et un même temps, prévu par des gens parfois si différents ! Voilà ce que sont ces moments de la vie où tout bascule, des rencontres d'âmes déchaînant des séismes intérieurs. La vie de Christophe et celle de Cécilia basculaient par la force de ce qu'il avait découvert dans sa crypte intérieure.

Quel était ce nouvel abîme ? Celui de la Vie ou celui de la Mort ? Peut-être celui des deux ?

Et qui avait fixé le rendez-vous ?

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit doucement, la fine silhouette de Cécilia se profilant dans l'embrasure, les yeux encore chargés de sommeil. Christophe la rejoignit pour lui souhaiter le bonjour, puis ils se rendirent à la table où la jeune femme entreprit un solide petit déjeuner propre à la replacer sur les rails.

- Tu t'es réveillée bien tôt, tu paraissais dormir si bien.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai ressenti comme un vide ou une présence et je me suis réveillée.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai donné à manger au chat.

Il lui raconta tout. Elle leva le sourcil gauche, signe chez elle d'une grande perplexité.

- J'ai bien reconnu sa voix, reprit-il..

- J'imagine ! Tu n'es pas trop secoué ?

- Ce n'est même pas le mot. Je réalise mal, il me semble que l'onde de choc viendra un peu plus tard.

Cécilia coula un regard vaguement inquiet sur son mari. Tiendrait-il la longueur ? Un être peut être si fragile et si fort à la fois, malgré tout ce que l'on peut croire de lui. Elle se rapprocha de Christophe.

- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ces mots venaient pour les rassurer tous deux, pour rompre la chaîne infernale des questions lancinantes destructrices du moral. Autant tabler sur cette certitude, afin d'exorciser un peu toutes ces interrogations auxquelles les événements viendraient tôt ou tard répondre. Il lui rendit un sourire.

- C'est bon, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Ils s'enlacèrent afin qu'un baiser dise à leurs deux cœurs que leur chemin resterait droit malgré les circonstances. Gwen se joignit à eux en grimpant sur la table. Il s'assit en contemplation du couple amoureux, bailla, puis se mit à ronronner. Au moins, quelqu'un semblait content de la situation : l'animal savait que son orphelinat avait pris fin et, dans son petit esprit, cela dépassait de loin tous les tourments et les guerres du monde.

Après le petit déjeuner et la toilette, Christophe préféra s'atteler à une tâche matérielle. En compagnie de Cécilia, il se mit à examiner et ranger les papiers de sa mère. Il tomba sur la comptabilité de la défunte. Tout paraissait parfaitement ordonné par une volonté méticuleuse, ce qui était réconfortant : rien de pire que de fouiller dans les affaires de quelqu'un, surtout d'un proche défunt, et ne pas s'y retrouver. Le déplaisir s'en trouverait abrégé !

Soudain il avisa une boîte pratiquement aussi grande qu'un carton à chaussure. Il se saisit de l'objet en bois verni, vraisemblablement précieux, joliment sculpté d'entrelacs dessinant la forme d'animaux fantastiques. Le couvercle s'ornait d'un miroir entouré de fines torsades. Contemplant sa découverte sous tous les angles, il ne remarqua aucune serrure, rien qui aurait accroché la main. A la voir ainsi, la chose pouvait sembler taillée en un seul bloc.

- Elle est bien belle, remarqua-t-il, mais je ne vois pas comment on l'ouvre. Avec toute la magie que nous avons découverte, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait encore de la sorcellerie là-dessous.

- Nous la montrerons tout à l'heure à Maïté. Elle trouvera bien quelque chose pour l'ouvrir.

Ne pouvant démêler cette énigme, ils continuèrent à ranger les papiers de la défunte qui, du reste, n'offraient rien d'autre de particulier. Bien que tout se trouvât dans un état impeccable, la tâche leur prit pas mal de temps et la matinée s'écoula, laissant le soleil dominer le ciel de midi. Ils ne firent aucune nouvelle découverte et aucun mystère ne se manifesta plus.

N'ayant pas plus envie de se préparer à déjeuner que le soir précédent, le couple reprit le chemin du restaurant de la veille.

Ils s'installèrent au même endroit un peu reculé de la pièce, préférant garder un semblant d'intimité. Aucun des deux n'avait évoqué les derniers événements : il est des moments où le silence prend des vertus curatives. Trop d'inconnues les avaient préoccupés ces dernières heures, trop de questions assaillaient leur conscience comme les flots agités par un vent trop fort, lancés à l'attaque de la côte. Chacun ressentait que ces quelques heures passées ensemble dans une sorte de sérénité, représentaient un dernier havre pour leur navire en partance vers des contrées situées au-delà des mers.

La tempête viendrait après le calme, ils le savaient tous deux et leurs deux mains se nouant sur la table manifestaient cette force qui les unissait, si fragile et pourtant si puissante. Ils devaient lui confier leur destinée comme les passagers laissent la leur au capitaine de leur bateau. Il en était toujours ainsi depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, mais à partir de cet instant-là leur abandon total devenait nécessaire et surtout, aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible.

Pourquoi parler dans un pareil cas ? Leurs mains et les sourires un peu timides qu'ils s'adressèrent l'un l'autre, face à cette aventure, les dispensèrent de toute éloquence. Leurs cœurs battaient, lourds de l'éternité jaillissant de ces fugaces instants.

Quand ils eurent terminé ces agapes dans cette curieuse ambiance, ils rentrèrent, toujours dans cette sorte d'alanguissement qui les avait tenus durant ces moments. Une fois à la maison, ils n'eurent guère de temps à patienter pour voir Dumbledore et sa comparse revenir.

- Alors jeunes gens, comment vous portez-vous ? demanda gaiement ce dernier.

Aucun des deux concernés n'eut envie de répondre, faute de mieux qu'une banalité à proférer. Puis Cécilia se décida.

- Nous avons fait une découverte. Et elle montra la boîte qu'ils avaient trouvée le matin même, trônant sur la table.

Dumbledore s'en saisit délicatement, la contempla sous tous les angles puis la remit à Maïté qui en fit de même.

- Fermée puis verrouillée par magie, bien sûr, déclara cette dernière. J'imagine que vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre ?

Personne ne répondit, leur silence en guise de réponse. La jeune enseignante continua à retourner l'objet dans tous les sens, plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Puis :

- Apparemment quelqu'un a utilisé beaucoup de magie pour protéger cette boîte. D'abord un sort de fermeture, bien sûr, mais là où ça devient intéressant c'est que j'ai trouvé deux sortilèges de destruction du contenu entrelacés. Autrement dit, si vous tentez de lever l'un ou l'autre sort, c'est celui qui est à côté qui répond. Dans ces conditions il devient très difficile de forcer l'ouverture en peu de temps. Si je le confie à mon labo d'expertises, il nous faudra plusieurs semaines pour avoir un résultat. Autre chose : le miroir est ensorcelé pour recevoir une formule magique, ou un mot de passe déclenchant l'ouverture. Dernier détail, l'auteur de cet ensemble est anglais, il est mort et sa signature tout aussi cryptée que celle qui est en vous.

- Conclusion, dit Christophe, il existe beaucoup de chances que celui qui a verrouillé cette boîte et l'individu qui a agi en moi, soient une seule et même personne.

- Oui, un anglais qui est mort, et qui chiffre sa signature, proposa Cécilia. Ta mère connaissait des anglais ?

- Certainement, répondit Christophe. Il arrivait que des amis viennent en visite, peut-être qu'il y en eut qui étaient anglais. Mais je pense que nous partons dans la mauvaise direction, parce que j'imagine mal ma mère laisser quelqu'un bidouiller en son fils pour mettre la protection que nous avons découverte. Ca pourrait être elle-même mais voilà : ma mère n'était pas anglaise.

- Retour à la case départ, fit Maïté. Voyons plutôt cette boîte. A mon avis, elle s'ouvre si quelqu'un prononce une formule ou un mot déterminé. Il se peut même que le sort ne fonctionne qu'avec certaines personnes, et peut-être un ton particulier ou un accent. Ces sorts peuvent être très fins. Christophe, connaissez-vous une expression particulière, un mot revenant souvent qu'aurait pu utiliser votre maman ?

Christophe réfléchit un instant puis répondit par la négative.

- Je vous propose donc de passer à un autre sujet, dit Dumbledore. Pour la boîte, peut-être que quelque chose vous reviendra, nous aviserons. J'ai une bonne nouvelle : Rossignol est entièrement d'accord pour que je vous aide à domestiquer vos pouvoirs mais à condition que cela se fasse sous mon contrôle. Votre déclaration auprès du ministère est prête, il suffira de la remplir. Dès lors vous devenez sorcier à part entière et du même coup, membre de notre communauté. Bien entendu, votre instruction se fera à Poudlard, disons… par commodité. Mon école est relativement sûre pour un travail qui doit rester secret. N'oubliez pas que si nous découvrons quelque chose d'important, les ministères peuvent se montrer rapaces : ce sont des organismes politiques par dessus tout.

- Et si je refuse ?

Théoriquement tout devrait en rester là, vous devrez arrêter complètement la magie sous peine de sanctions plutôt graves, mais ce sera tout. Cependant le monde de la sorcellerie est en guerre et la menace de notre ennemi, qui se fait appeler Voldemort, restera suspendue au-dessus de votre tête. Cet homme est puissant et dénué du moindre scrupule, alors je ne veux pas vous soumettre à quelque chantage que ce soit, mais s'il met la main sur vous, il vous tue. Et n'oubliez pas que vous vivez auprès d'une femme que vous aimez : qui résisterait en voyant son épouse torturée ?

Un silence s'imposa, lourd de craintes et de réflexions.

- Soit, je comprends, reprit Christophe, mais d'une part je veux que ma femme vienne avec moi, et d'autre part nous travaillons tous deux : Cécilia comme infirmière et moi comme policier. Nous sommes tous deux fonctionnaires.

Dumbledore eut un grand sourire et, regardant Cécilia :

- Infirmière ? Je comptais organiser des cours de secourisme à cause de la guerre. Mon infirmière connaît les blessures magiques, grâce à vous nous pourrions avoir le point de vue moldu. Les deux pratiques se révéleront merveilleusement complémentaires. Accepteriez-vous un service partagé avec l'infirmière de l'école ?

Puis s'adressant à Christophe :

- Quant au reste, tout pourrait s'arranger assez rapidement. J'ai eu l'occasion, je vous l'ai dit, de rendre pas mal de services à certaines personnes des ministères européens de la magie, et même au-delà chez leurs collègues moldus. L'affaire ne devrait pas poser trop de problème. Alors, Mrs Barenton, qu'en dîtes vous ?

- Ce serait une expérience à tenter, je l'avoue. Je pense, pour ma part, accepter cette proposition. Et toi Christophe ?

- Difficile de faire autrement, il me semble. Comme je n'ai aucune envie de tomber entre les mains de l'autre… Comment s'appelle-t-il, de nouveau ?

- Voldemort, répondit Dumbledore. Il se fait appeler Lord Voldemort mais son vrai nom, c'est Jedusor, Tom Jedusor. Je suis touché par la confiance que vous me témoignez. Je pensais que vous hésiteriez davantage. Je serai ravi de vous accueillir à Poudlard. Nous allons en parler un peu. Un certain temps sera nécessaire pour tout mettre en place, surtout du côté anglais. Grâce à la collaboration du ministère français, vous pourrez entrer en Grande Bretagne comme sorciers. Officiellement Miss Barenton occupera donc les fonctions d'infirmière adjointe et pour vous, Christophe, je dispose d'un poste de conseiller d'éducation que je n'ai jamais réussi à pourvoir.

La suite se déroula sur un mode nettement plus détendu. Christophe matérialisa de nouveau du thé et des petits gâteaux, le tout servi dans une porcelaine anglaise du meilleur goût. En observant soigneusement la théière, il remarqua bien qu'une couronne était soigneusement peinte. Elle lui rappela bien quelque chose mais quoi ? Il fit remarquer ce détail aux autres mais ils restèrent tout aussi perplexes que lui. En tout cas, le service qu'ils avaient sous les yeux se révélait particulièrement raffiné.

Puis la conversation continua. Soudain, Christophe se leva :

- J'ai une idée ! répondit-il aux visages tendus vers lui. La formule ! Pour la boîte ! Ma mère se regardait souvent dans une glace pour vérifier son maquillage. Quand je la voyais faire, je me moquais d'elle en reprenant Blanche Neige et les sept Nains.

Il se saisit de l'objet, regardant fixement le miroir, puis continua :

- Miroir, miroir magique, dis-moi qui est la plus belle au pays, s'exclama-t-il.

Ne me mens pas, je sais que c'est toi Christophe ! La beauté de Cécilia se pare de l'amour que tu as pour elle, répondit le miroir d'une voix étrangement flûtée. L'aime-tu ?

Oui ! lança Christophe joyeusement.

Clic !

Les visages se penchèrent sur la boîte dont le mécanisme d'ouverture venait de réagir. L'intérieur, délicatement capitonné de pourpre, se montra garni de papiers. Christophe en prit un avec beaucoup de précautions et l'étala sur la table. Ils virent alors ce qu'Esther Barenton protégeait avec tant de précautions…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 – Le Secret de Pandore.**

Leur mine curieuse fit place au désappointement.

- Tu parles d'un romantisme, dit Cécilia, visiblement déçue.

Personne ne dit mot. Que voulez-vous découvrir dans une boîte de bois précieux garnie d'un miroir, sertie avec soin et, de plus, fermée par des sortilèges sophistiqués ? Des parchemins datant d'une époque ancienne, le secret de Pandore, une formule magique pour débarrasser définitivement le genre humain de Tom Jedusor ? Le trésor des pirates de la Jamaïque, le dernier évangile apocryphe ou la combinaison des coffres de Gringott's ?

La vie nous réserve parfois d'étranges facéties : la précieuse boîte ne contenait que des extraits de compte bancaire ainsi qu'une carte de crédit au nom d'Esther Barenton !

- Je connais bien la Banque Templars à Inverness, déclara Dumbledore. Il s'agit d'un établissement à la fois sorcier et moldu, à double guichet, en somme. Les sorciers Ecossais voulaient leur banque particulière, n'ayant aucune confiance dans celle de Londres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ma mère avait à voir avec une banque écossaise ?

- Difficile à dire, poursuivit Maïté. Regardez, toutes les recettes proviennent d'une seule et même source, vraisemblablement une orfèvrerie : Mac Cianàn Jewlery également à Inverness. Les débits, quant à eux, ont tous été réalisés à l'aide de la carte de crédit.

- Autrement dit, rien ne transitait par le compte courant en France, constata Christophe. Ma mère touchait des revenus substantiels, il n'y a qu'à voir les sommes, d'une orfèvrerie britannique au nez et à la barbe des contributions françaises.

Dumbledore se mit à rire devant la mine incrédule du policier :

- Votre mère devait avoir le sens des affaires, à ce que je vois. Pourtant quelque chose me chiffonne : elle était sorcière, or les comptes de cette sorte sont libellés en galions, et non en livres sterling. Si elle avait voulu dissimuler parfaitement ses affaires au fisc, britannique ou français, elle aurait pu demander que son compte fonctionne dans l'unité monétaire sorcière et l'administration moldue n'aurait rien eu à y voir.

Maïté sourit à son tour.

- Les sorciers ne disposent pas de cartes de crédit, dit-elle, et Mme Barenton ne devait pas avoir envie de passer par le système magique, comme si elle avait voulu garder son indépendance par rapport à notre univers. Albus, vous qui semblez connaître Inverness comme votre poche, que savez-vous sur la Mac Cianàn ?

- Vous me prêtez là une bien grande science, Maïté. Je connais la banque de par ma fonction de Directeur, puisque des paiements nous parviennent de chez Templars, mais l'orfèvrerie… par contre le nom de McCianàn m'est quelque peu familier, parce qu'ils sont de notre côté face à Voldemort. Mais ils n'habitent pas Inverness.

Un long silence suivit les propos du directeur de Poudlard.

- J'aimerais voir ces gens, demanda Christophe.

- Il n'y aura aucun problème, je pourrai arranger ça dès que possible, promit le vieil homme. Mais que déduire de ce que nous venons d'apprendre ?

- Que ma mère menait une double vie, du moins sur le plan financier, qu'elle touchait des revenus réguliers et substantiels d'une orfèvrerie écossaise. Elle prélevait l'argent par le biais d'une carte de crédit et devait le dépenser en liquide pour éviter de laisser des traces. La parfaite exilée fiscale en somme. Et pourtant, la France est loin d'être un paradis fiscal et elle aurait pu dissimuler ces fonds de bien meilleure façon.

- De plus, ta maman m'a toujours paru parfaitement honnête, certifia Cécilia, sa comptabilité paraît bien claire, non ?

- Exact, pour autant que je puisse en juger ! Mais les deux systèmes financiers n'ont aucune liaison entre eux.

- Et alors ? Peut-être pensait-elle se trouver en règle avec les impôts ? Peut-être aussi réglait-elle ses contributions anglaises dans ce pays ?

- Aucune trace ne figure sur les relevés, à part les prélèvements.

- Peut-être qu'un courtier ou un mandataire s'en chargeait à sa place ?

- Oui, Cécilia, mais là nous spéculons. Nous n'avons aucune preuve de ce que tu avances. De plus, je n'ai trouvé aucun papier pour l'attester.

- Il s'agit, je le rappelle, d'une banque sorcière et moldue, glissa Dumbledore. Les relevés que nous avons peuvent être une simple traduction, pour ainsi dire. Pour utiliser sa carte, il devait falloir que le compte soit rédigé en livres sterling.

Le silence de tous lui répondit. Après quelques secondes, il reprit :

- Je crois que pour l'instant, nous n'avons plus grand chose à dire sur cette nouvelle découverte. Ceci nous amène au sujet d'aujourd'hui, à savoir la suite des événements. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Tout le monde exprimant son accord, Dumbledore poursuivit :

- Nous allons prendre le temps de régler les formalités essentielles avant votre départ pour le Royaume-Uni. Puis quelqu'un viendra vous chercher et vous vous rendrez à Poudlard avec son aide. Pour se faire reconnaître il vous dira " crème au beurre " et vous lui répondrez " café crème ".

Tout le monde sourit devant le choix de ce grand magicien et de son humour permanent malgré ce que promettait la situation.

- Autant se reconnaître en évoquant de bonnes choses, non ? répondit-il.

- Certainement, rétorqua Cécilia, d'ailleurs j'ai très envie d'un baba bien arrosé avec beaucoup de Chantilly. Ne peux-tu rien pour moi, Christophe ?

Ce dernier fit un tour des regards et leur expression le dispensa de poser la moindre question.

- Ma mère faisait un baba au café de toute beauté et tellement bon que je n'en n'ai jamais mangé depuis. Elle y mettait toujours des violettes de Toulouse dessus. Essayons… _babacommemaman_ ! lança-t-il non sans avoir brandi sa précieuse baguette magique.

- Génial ! s'écria Maïté en applaudissant, quand elle vit un somptueux gâteau surgir au milieu de la table, avec des violettes de Toulouse dessus, ainsi que des assiettes et des couverts. Elle éclata de rire, aussitôt imitée par le reste du groupe.

- Monsieur Barenton, je m'incline devant autant de pouvoirs merveilleux ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Ma collègue de Métamorphoses serait sûrement enchantée de voir ça. Mais n'en restons pas là, dégustons mes amis, dégustons !

A ce moment, Gwen se coula dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il grimpa sur les genoux de Cécilia pour se joindre à eux. Tous goûtèrent lentement, appréciant chaque bouchée de ce magnifique baba préparé avec amour. Peu importait d'où cela venait, c'était onctueux, gouleyant, fascinant, bref, un parfait délice ! La couronne peinte sur chacune des assiettes achevait de rendre royal ce plat si bien préparé.

Quand ils eurent fini, que chacun eut son petit rot socialement contrôlé, tout disparut de soi-même sans qu'il restât une seule miette ou une trace quelconque sur le mobilier.

- Merci à ta baguette magique ! déclara Cécilia ravie de ce moment agréable.

Dumbledore se leva, suivi de Maïté.

- Nous voilà, fort malheureusement obligés de vous quitter. Permettez-moi de vous laisser ce miroir quelque peu magique, à vrai dire, destiné à nous appeler Miss Etchegorria ou moi-même en cas de besoin. Il suffit de vous regarder dedans et de murmurer l'un de nos deux noms. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous-nous reverrons à Poudlard la veille de la rentrée des classes.

- Cela dit, il tendit à Christophe un petit miroir un peu vieillot, à l'entourage ouvragé avec soin. Celui-ci le tourna plusieurs fois dans ses mains, l'examinant minutieusement, sans, cependant, y déceler quoi que ce soit d'anormal.

- Ce n'est qu'un miroir tout à fait banal, auquel nous avons fait subir une certaine préparation. Il fonctionne dans les deux sens : Maïté et moi, pouvons également vous appeler. Dans ce cas vous entendrez un grelot discret. Gardez-le autant que possible sur vous. En cas de nécessité, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous appeler.

- Dans ce cas je le prends, décida Cécilia en souriant, il fera moins insolite dans mon sac à main que sur toi, mon chéri. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Que tu cèdes à un réflexe bien féminin, répondit Christophe en riant, mais tu as raison, garde-le sur toi, je ne saurais où le mettre.

C'est ainsi que Cécilia s'empara de l'objet pour le ranger soigneusement dans son sac. Leurs visiteurs durent alors les quitter. Un petit moment de regret les unit : en si peu de temps, une relation commençait à se nouer.

Dumbledore et Maïté se rendirent dans le jardin afin d'y transplaner à l'abri des regards. Le vieil homme prit la parole.

- Maïté, avant de partir je voudrais vous dire quelque chose. Nous avons oublié un détail.

- Oui, quoi donc ?

Il le lui dit. L'enseignante fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- C'est vrai, l'arbre a caché la forêt, constata-t-elle. Enfin, peut-être. Qu'en concluez-vous ?

- Rien de plus pour l'instant mais je ne crois pas au hasard.

Elle rit doucement.

- Tout le monde s'est fait avoir, y compris les gens du ministère.

- Exactement, répondit-il en souriant, mais rien n'indique qu'il y ait quoique ce soit de négatif là-dessous. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que nous ayons tous oublié la même chose. Voilà tout.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là et ils disparurent.

A l'intérieur, Cécilia servit une tasse de thé à Christophe puis en fit autant pour elle-même.

- Je vais finir par me demander comment je m'appelle, lança sourdement Christophe.

Sa femme préféra garder le silence, en attente de ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Voilà tout un pan de la vie de ma mère qui m'avait échappé, que je n'ai pas vu ou su percevoir. La sorcellerie, cette maison que je croyais connaître, tout ce que maman a peut-être trafiqué en moi… Je n'ai rien vu, rien compris. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que jusqu'à présent, tu ne _pouvais_ rien percevoir pour des raisons qui nous échappent encore, mais songe qu'en l'espace d'une seule journée, nous avons progressé à pas de géants !

- Nous avons surtout fait une bonne récolte de questions !

Cécilia sourit.

- Et que serait la vie sans quelques débats intérieurs ? Quelle monotonie ! Je pense que ta maman avait une bonne raison d'agir ainsi.

- Et laquelle, selon toi ?

- Quelque chose qui l'a empêchée de te révéler ce qu'elle était, quelque chose qui a fait qu'elle a préféré souffrir plutôt que de te mettre au courant, ne serait ce que d'un détail infime.

- Par exemple ?

- Aucune idée ! Mais ce serait quelque chose de si sombre que, pour elle, il n'était pas question de t'en révéler quoi que ce soit. Elle devait penser que ta vie pourrait être en jeu.

- Une sorte de secret alors ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras.

- Une chose dont elle avait très peur, en tout cas. Peut-être pour elle, mais surtout pour toi. C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait toutes ces manipulations. Ce n'est pas des Moldus dont elle a voulu se préserver mais bien des sorciers. Elle n'a jamais voulu te cacher des choses _à toi_, elle a cherché à vous faire oublier tous les deux de certaines personnes.

- Ce n'est pas très rassurant, ce que tu me dis. Mais alors, pourquoi cette banque à Inverness ?

- Là, j'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Elle a pu acheter des actions de la fameuse orfèvrerie mais le fait est qu'elle ne t'en a jamais parlé…

- Ce qui pourrait prouver que c'est bien lié au secret dont tu parlais à l'instant, continua-t-il. Tu excuseras mon obstination, mais ne crois tu pas qu'elle aurait dû me parler de tout ça ? Parce que maintenant nous-nous trouvons face à ce secret sans la moindre information et en danger potentiel.

- Elle avait peur, et quelqu'un qui a peur est prêt à tout pour y mettre fin. Dans mon service, je le vois bien : non seulement beaucoup de malades refusent de reconnaître la gravité de leur état, mais même certains médecins conjurent leur angoisse par une attitude complètement fermée.

Elle s'interrompit une ou deux secondes, puis reprit, un peu plus bas :

- Je ne t'ai pas dit une chose parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter outre mesure après toutes nos découvertes d'hier. J'ai vu ta maman, hier après-midi.

Cécilia sentit la main de Christophe se crisper dans la sienne.

- Plus exactement, j'ai perçu sa présence. Elle m'a demandé de te protéger. Je n'en sais pas plus que ça, ni comment m'y prendre. Elle n'a même pas dit quel danger pouvait bien te menacer. Ce que je peux dire, c'est que sa demande était pressante. Elle avait peur.

- Et toi, Cécilia, comment ressens-tu tout ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'avoue que je n'ai pas d'autre information en dehors de ce que je t'ai dit mais ce que nous avons vécu depuis hier ne me dit rien qui vaille. Et si nous ne connaissons pas tout, ça vaut peut-être mieux pour nous.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Nous avons tous deux été secoués. Tu as fait une découverte que je pense majeure, et bien je pense que tout ça n'est que le côté émergé de l'iceberg. Bien des choses restent encore dans l'ombre et beaucoup à faire dans un monde qui nous est inconnu. En voyageant hier avec Maïté, tu as ouvert la Boîte de Pandore.

- Et il ne le fallait pas !

Elle sentit la crainte dans la voix de son mari.

- Si, il le fallait, assura-t-elle. Oh oui il le fallait, tout comme la vraie Pandore devait ouvrir la sienne. Peut-être ta mère aurait-elle pu t'aider mais elle a voulu tromper le temps et, sans le vouloir, elle t'a jeté la réalité à la figure, alors qu'elle s'était, pour ainsi dire, _retirée des affaires_. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle a enfin compris que le danger se serait manifesté d'une manière ou d'une autre et a souhaité que je reprenne sa place en tant que protectrice. Je crois pourtant que jamais je ne la remplacerai, une femme ne se substitue pas à une mère, c'est impossible. De plus, je suis loin, bien loin de posséder une once de ses pouvoirs.

- Mais ce n'est pas d'une mère dont j'ai besoin. C'est de toi, tout simplement. Quant à une quelconque protection…

- Nous verrons bien de toute façon.

Gwen sauta sur la table pour se mettre à leur niveau.

- Si tu pouvais parler, toi, dit Cécilia en s'adressant au chat, je suis sûre que tu en aurais des choses à nous dire !

- Miouw !

- Cet animal me paraît doué d'une intelligence prodigieuse, fit-elle en réponse à Gwen.

Elle caressa le poil immaculé un moment, puis, passant du coq à l'âne :

- Si nous sortions un peu dans le jardin ? proposa-t-elle. Il fait beau. Profitons-en, nous pourrions continuer à parler.

- Miouw !

Gwen avait soufflé la réponse à Christophe.

- Et bien, déclara ce dernier, allons-y. Ce que chat veut, Dieu le veut, non ?

Ils sortirent dans le jardin qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la maison. L'endroit était bien plus vaste que ne le laissait supposer la façade donnant sur la rue. Il était enceint de vieux murs parfaitement entretenus, parcourus de vigne vierge rougissant par endroits. De nombreux arbustes, dont certains fleurissaient encore, ménageaient des recoins plus ou moins cachés, permettant une parfaite intimité à d'éventuels visiteurs.

- Viens, je vais te montrer l'endroit que préférait ma mère.

Le couple, enlacé comme deux amoureux le dimanche, se dirigea vers ce qui devait constituer le centre du jardin. L'endroit était délimité par une haie assez haute, interdisant toute vue de l'extérieur, une seule entrée en fournissant l'accès. Ils s'y rendirent pour découvrir une étendue circulaire d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètre, environ. Au centre, trois marches de pierre claire permettaient de franchir une porte en ogive sur laquelle poussait un églantier, éclatant de fleurs. Au delà figurait une fontaine de pierre dont le bassin montrait plusieurs visages humains, aux traits particulièrement fins, sculptés avec grâce. Tous regardaient vers le haut, en direction de l'endroit d'où venait l'eau. Une femme gracile portait un vase d'où sortait le liquide transparent, semblable à un diamant aqueux. Ils remarquèrent, gravés sur le bord du bassin, une série de caractères incompréhensibles, formant comme des volutes ou des feuilles. A l'opposé de l'endroit où ils se tenaient, une pierre plate, posée sur deux autres en soutien, faisait penser à un dolmen miniature.

- Maman appelait cet endroit le Jardin des Elfes, affirma Christophe en baissant la voix sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il le faisait.

Cécilia, sans mot dire, comme si quelqu'un l'avait appelée, se sépara de son mari. Il sembla à Christophe que sa femme avait perdu contact avec le monde environnant. Elle approcha de la fontaine à pas lents, presque prudemment, comme pour en humer l'atmosphère particulière. Un instant elle contempla l'eau parfaitement limpide, puis entreprit de contourner le bassin par la gauche, laissant traîner sa main sur le bord, poussée par son seul instinct. La jeune femme regardait dans le vague, son immense regard perdu, comme dans une autre dimension. Elle respirait lentement, un vague sourire éclairant son visage régulier. Puis elle parvint derrière le dolmen miniature, sembla chercher un endroit où se placer, puis l'ayant trouvé, se figea dans une parfaite immobilité.

Elle avait découvert une petite pierre blanche située à l'arrière de ce qui ressemblait en fait à un autel, contrastant avec toutes les autres posées là. Puis elle fit face au soleil qui éclaira son visage. Une vibration, mieux, un rayon de chaleur la toucha dans le dos, juste sur la colonne vertébrale, au niveau du cœur. Elle laissa cette radiation la pénétrer jusqu'au tréfonds de sa personne et irradier dans son corps. La couleur claire qu'elle discernait derrière ses yeux fermés se brisa lentement en lézardes recourbées puis se fondirent en une image apparaissant progressivement. Un léger vertige la saisit, comme si une partie d'elle-même s'envolait dans les airs.

Son esprit se trouvait à présent dans une forêt de feuillus parfaitement déserte. Les humains ne s'y rendaient quasiment jamais car ils en avaient peur mais Dieu savait pourquoi. L'endroit lui était inconnu, et elle ne parvint pas à savoir si ce qu'elle voyait était actuel ou issu d'un passé immémorial. Cette forêt semblait suspendue entre deux époques. Tout était recouvert de neige, et le silence imprégnait les lieux. Elle vit une clairière assez vaste pour contenir toute une assemblée. Au centre se dressait une fontaine dont elle put s'approcher. Elle constata, alors, que l'objet ressemblait en tous points à celui auprès duquel elle se trouvait dans le jardin d'Esther Barenton. Cependant aucune eau ne coulait et le bassin paraissait complètement sec. En fait, personne n'en avait fait usage depuis longtemps, peut-être plusieurs siècles. La lumière atténuée en raison de la saison, laissait planer une lourdeur dans l'atmosphère, une inquiétude s'insinuant entre les fûts, l'impression d'éloignement de tout monde vivant. Un autel similaire se dressait également près de la fontaine. A quoi pouvait-il servir ? A quel sacrifice se verrait-il destiné ? Cécilia crut un instant avoir été transportée dans un lieu différent, en un autre temps avec toute une partie du jardin, mais ici, l'atmosphère se montrait plus pesante, angoissante. De plus elle remarqua qu'elle voyait la scène de haut, comme perchée sur un arbre, en ayant l'impression de rêver. Pour renforcer ce curieux décalage, elle sentit la fraîcheur d'une petite brise lui caressant la joue. Elle restait donc en compagnie de Christophe tandis que son esprit se trouvait en quelque sorte projeté dans un endroit totalement inconnu, en un temps qui pouvait ne rien devoir au présent.

Elle remarqua qu'un chemin, à peine marqué, traversait la clairière de part en part. Soudain quelqu'un arriva lentement par la gauche, presque furtivement. Il s'agissait d'une femme à en juger par le vêtement qu'elle portait, mais elle ne la reconnut pas. Sa démarche était un peu incertaine comme celle de quelqu'un se sentant un peu perdue dans un lieu inconnu. Elle parcourut la clairière du regard, figée par la crainte d'entrer dans un cercle recelant quelque magie profonde et inquiétante. La femme franchit deux ou trois pas en direction de la fontaine mais elle se raidit soudain, entendant un bruit de voix provenant de l'autre côté. Elle sembla hésiter un court instant entre s'enfuir ou rester. Cependant, quelque chose, un sourd instinct inexplicable, l'incita à courir se dissimuler à l'abri d'un gros chêne, étendant généreusement une vaste couronne de branches au-dessus du chemin.

Un petit chapelet de secondes s'écoula. Trois hommes, aux visages dissimulés derrière des cagoules, retenant une femme fermement, en tenue de soirée, entrèrent à leur tour dans l'espace dénué d'arbres et la poussèrent vers la fontaine. Elle paraissait d'un certain âge et Cécilia vit clairement qu'elle comprenait mal ce qui lui arrivait. La femme se débattait sans, malheureusement, parvenir à se dégager. Un des hommes la gifla violemment, envoyant sa tête dans la direction opposée avec force, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur que Cécilia entendit parfaitement malgré l'éloignement. Cependant elle ne se résigna pas, se tordant dans tous les sens, poussant ça et là, tirant ce qu'elle pouvait, sortant bec et ongles, parvenant parfois à déstabiliser légèrement l'un ou l'autre des trois hommes pourtant robustes.

L'un d'eux cracha un juron, en touchant sa joue gauche qui se marquait de sang, puis brandit son poing. Un autre, plus petit et replet, arrêta son geste.

- Arrête, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Le Maître la veut intacte. Il a quelques questions à lui poser. Amusons-nous mais surtout de l'abîmons pas.

L'autre poussa un grognement mais rabaissa son poing, soumis.

Ce moment provoqua un instant de relâchement qui n'échappa pas à la victime. Celle-ci, faisant preuve d'une souplesse et d'une vigueur inattendues pour son âge, se coula par en dessous, arrachant au passage la baguette que tenait un troisième homme, puis partit en roulé-boulé pour se redresser à une vitesse stupéfiante. Les trois malfrats se reprirent immédiatement, amorçant un mouvement tournant pour prendre leur prisonnière à revers. Mais le temps ne les aida pas, trois éclairs rouges avaient déjà jailli dans leur direction, envoyant deux d'entre eux au tapis.

Le troisième, ayant eu le réflexe de s'aplatir au sol se redressa, rapide comme un serpent, pour intercepter sa rivale. Fort heureusement, son pied butant sur une pierre, il se retrouva de nouveau à terre. Il lança un nouvel éclair rouge avec sa baguette, mais le tir mal ajusté finit dans un arbre dont quelques branches tombèrent. La femme en profita pour gagner une position plus sûre, derrière un rocher. Elle évita de justesse une lumière d'un vert de mauvais augure qui écrêta ce dernier, envoyant des petits morceaux dans tous les sens en vrombissant. L'agresseur amorça alors un mouvement tournant, se rapprochant petit à petit du chêne où se tenait l'observatrice, mais ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle était là. Un nouvel éclair rouge en provenance de sa rivale lui montra qu'il n'échappait pas à sa vigilance. Il grogna et lança une injure, peut-être pour se donner de l'allant, face à une femme dont rien n'indiquait une telle force et un tel courage.

C'est pourquoi il n'entendit pas le léger bruit qui se produisit derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, il était trop tard. Brandissant une grosse branche tombée à terre, l'autre femme l'abattit sur son crâne. L'homme resta debout un instant, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres, puis s'effondra massivement.

La première femme arriva, contempla celle qui venait de l'aider de façon si inespérée avec une stupeur qui la figea une ou deux secondes.

- Vous ? se borna-t-elle à dire.

Cécilia retrouva alors la réalité, les images normales se substituèrent à celle de sa vision. Elle se rendit compte que son mari s'était porté à son côté, inquiet de son long silence. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers un petit banc de bois où ils s'assirent. Christophe resta en attente, le temps que sa femme puisse trouver les mots qui convenaient. Il devina ce qui se passait. L'expérience lui dicta de ne pas la forcer à parler. Elle tenait sa tête penchée en avant, prise entre ses mains, pour tenter de récupérer tous ses esprits. Un tel moment ne se montrait certainement pas facile pour elle, son visage portant la trace d'un choc émotionnel.

Durant son étrange expérience, elle avait d'abord semblé baigner dans la sérénité, puis son visage avait exprimé un vif intérêt, mais ensuite une inquiétude avait surgi de quelque néant et enfin un tremblement des mains avait attesté de sa profonde angoisse. Puis, revenant à elle, une certaine paix avait repris le dessus.

En attendant qu'elle se décidât à parler, Christophe se laissa quelque peu aller. Sa mémoire le transporta soudainement un certain soir, il y avait déjà quelques années, où, implorante de son attention, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, mue par une soudaine impulsion :

_Tu ne dois pas y aller Christophe ! Surtout ne va pas à ce rendez-vous. On t'attend pour te tuer, c'est un guet-apens, surtout n'y va pas !_

Le regard de Cécilia avait alors pris une ampleur inhabituelle. Ses yeux avaient presque doublé de volume, comme deux lacs d'eau profonde emplis d'une antique science, ses mains avaient tremblé comme aujourd'hui sous le coup d'une intense émotion, et quelques larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, dans une étreinte où il avait perçu une supplication si forte qu'il ne put se permettre le moindre doute.

Il l'avait alors laissée parler, dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qu'elle n'avait osé lui communiquer, tant ce qu'elle éprouvait pouvait paraître invraisemblable. Il l'avait écoutée en lui caressant doucement la main pour l'encourager, lui montrer qu'il ne rejetait rien à priori.

Elle lui avait alors décrit les lieux où il devait se rendre avec une précision impossible pour quelqu'un n'en ayant jamais eu le moindre aperçu. Elle lui avait fourni également le nombre des ennemis qui l'attendaient, leur position précise, leurs armes et le nom du traître qui l'avait donné à ces hommes sans scrupule. Christophe, sans hésiter, avait pris les dispositions nécessaires et tout s'était terminé par un coup de filet qui avait défrayé la chronique. Personne ne comprit jamais comment ce jeune inspecteur de province avait fait pour arriver à un tel résultat, aussi rapidement et avec si peu de dégâts. En outre, les paroles de Cécilia sauvèrent deux autres personnes dont elle avait perçu la mort durant l'opération.

Nul ne sut jamais ce qui s'était produit, tant le secret qu'avait respecté le couple était resté scellé. C'est également à la vision de sa femme que le policier dut sa promotion au grade de Commissaire. En fin de compte, finissant par rire de cette affaire, il avait alors traité Cécilia de sorcière et, aujourd'hui, il se demandait si lui aussi n'avait pas eu une prémonition.

Enfin, Cécilia trouvant apparemment les paroles nécessaires, se mit à raconter ce qu'elle venait de vivre. L'émotion transparaissait aux contours de ses propos, faisant baisser la voix ou trembler les mains imperceptiblement. Mais Christophe avait appris à observer sa compagne dont le corps et le regard témoignaient davantage que ses paroles. Son calme apparent cachait quelle émotion la faisait vibrer ainsi. Chaque fois qu'elle traversait une situation difficile pour elle, rien ne paraissait à la surface, tellement elle se contrôlait. Dans de tels cas, il se bornait à la caresser doucement sans rien dire.

Puis le silence revint. Tous deux le laissèrent poser un baume sur des questions qui les blessaient. Christophe, du regard, fit le tour du jardin. Il crut le découvrir pour la première fois. Certes, beaucoup de souvenirs remontaient de sa mémoire, arrêtant ses yeux un court instant mais le bleu du ciel prenait une nuance différente, le soleil brillait autrement, jusqu'à l'odeur de ce lieu fleuri qui ne lui rappelait rien du passé. Tout est changement en ce monde, rien n'est permanent, aujourd'hui n'est pas forcément le lendemain d'hier. Notre vie peut basculer d'un instant à l'autre et nous transformer radicalement. C'était précisément ce qui advenait à ce moment même. Ce n'était pas comme au cinéma, un changement de décor, la tempête qu'ils essuyaient actuellement exigeait d'eux une transformation intérieure allant jusqu'à bouleverser leur carte du monde.

Et tous deux savaient en cet instant précis que le temps n'était pas de leur côté, peut-être parce que sa mère avait trop retardé leur basculement dans cette histoire. Un instant, il lui en voulut de son protectionnisme exacerbé, de lui avoir caché toutes ces choses qui, en fin de compte, lui appartenaient aussi. Mais sa colère ne pouvait résister au bon sens : la peur s'insinue dans nos raisonnements et nous inspire d'absurdes décisions. L'intelligence et la culture n'y peuvent rien, dans bien des cas elles rendent plus vulnérable, au contraire. Celui qui se contente de développer un côté de son être en laissant tout le reste en jachère devient si fragile devant la résistance du monde !

- Christophe…

- Oui ?

- Christophe, quand _tout ça_ sera fini…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, hésitante. Il la serra alors dans ses bras, lui offrant sa chaleur rassurante.

- Ca passera comme le reste, dit-il doucement. Les épreuves finissent toujours, comme les bonnes choses. Que cherches-tu à me dire ?

Cécilia sourit devant l'évidence, hésita encore un petit instant.

F- ais-moi un enfant ! lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Christophe la serra davantage, sans mot dire.

- Et si nous nous envoyions tout balader ? Nous partirions n'importe où, au Brésil, au Nicaragua, que sais-je ? Là, nous le fabriquerions, ton mouflet. Et tout de suite encore. Comment l'appelleras-tu ?

Elle se mit à rire.

- Au moins tu vas vite en besogne toi ! Sachez, monsieur Barenton qu'il faut d'abord que je sois enceinte avant de penser à donner un nom à l'enfant, et puis… et puis, je pense que ça vient tout seul…

- De quoi ? L'accouchement ?

- Mais non ! Le nom ! Elle rit franchement puis reprit : J'ai une amie à qui c'est arrivé : elle a eu plusieurs gamins et, à chaque fois, l'idée est arrivée toute seule !

- Arrivons-y. Ceci dit, le Brésil, le Nicaragua c'est tout aussi agité, non ?

- Tu préférerais un garçon ou une fille ?

- C'est la frimousse qui est importante, non ?

Cécilia ne répondit pas mais le regard qu'elle envoya à son mari était rempli de bonheur.

12


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 – La Maison adossée la colline.**

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Cécilia accueillit le visiteur qu'elle introduisit dans le salon. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux châtains parsemé de mèches blanches. Son regard attestait de la droiture de son caractère, d'une franchise sans contrainte mais où l'ombre d'une timidité ou d'une crainte latente planait, telle une brume vague. Les vêtements qu'il portait semblaient plutôt communs mais bien mis, tenus avec soin ce qui conférait au personnage une élégance certaine. De ce dernier émanaient en outre, une douceur, une profondeur et une sympathie qui lui donnaient une bonne dose de charme.

- Bonjour, dit-il, s'adressant au couple qui l'interrogeait du regard. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'envoie, mais je dois vous dire d'abord "crème au beurre".

Christophe s'avança pour l'accueillir et le pria de s'asseoir.

- Et nous, nous vous devons " café crème ", enchaîna-t-il.

- Désirez-vous prendre quelque chose, café, thé, chocolat ou autre ? proposa Cécilia.

- Dumbledore m'a assuré que vous prépariez un café fort sympathique, répondit Remus, avec simplicité.

Cécilia se mit à rire.

- Le professeur vous a-t-il parlé de la recette ? interrogea-t-elle en souriant.

- Il s'en serait bien gardé, rassurez-vous. J'imagine qu'un secret se trouve derrière, non ?

L'hilarité gagna les deux autres.

- Un secret ? Oui, je pense, reprit Cécilia, ravie de se moquer un peu de son interlocuteur. Mais attendez de voir. Christophe, peux-tu nous accorder la faveur de nous offrir un café selon ta nouvelle recette ?

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi qui le demandes, répondit l'intéressé avec humour.

Il fit alors apparaître trois tasses de café, toujours en porcelaine anglaise, avec un liseré doré.

- Ces tasses sont magnifiques, admira le visiteur, on les croirait venant d'une table royale, surtout qu'une couronne y figure. On dirait bien qu'il s'agit de la couronne d'Angleterre !

Christophe, s'esclaffant, manqua renverser son café sur le tapis.

- Allez savoir, répondit-il. Peut-être qu'en ce moment même, un majordome ou je ne sais qui, cherche-t-il désespérément trois tasses qu'il venait de préparer ?

Les rires reprirent de plus belle.

S'ils avaient su que c'était justement ce qui était en train d'arriver au Palais de Windsor, peut-être se seraient-ils posés plus de questions. Mais Sa Gracieuse Majesté attendit un peu, légèrement étonnée de ce contretemps, pendant que nos amis devisaient tranquillement, dégustant avec plaisir ce café préparé de main de maître.

- Miouw ?

Remus eut la surprise de voir Gwen monter sur ses genoux.

- Oh le beau chat ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Mais enfin, Gwen, répondit Cécilia mi étonnée mi amusée, respecte donc les invités !

- Miouw !

- Laissez, laissez… J'en ai rarement vu d'aussi beau ! Il vous appartient ?

- Il était à ma mère qui est morte il y a peu de temps, fit Christophe, nous avons trouvé Gwen dans la maison.

- Vous ne saviez pas qu'elle en avait un ?

- Nous ne l'avions pas vue depuis quelques temps.

- Je comprends.

Remus eut une courte hésitation puis reprit :

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un chat.

Les époux Barenton eurent chacun la même mimique accablée, l'air de se demander ce qui allait encore leur tomber sur la tête.

- Ah ? Et c'est quoi selon vous ? questionna Cécilia d'un ton morne. Remus sourit, visiblement amusé.

- C'est un Kneazle, laissa-t-il tomber, comme pour asséner un dernier coup sur ce pauvre couple qui le contemplait quelque peu désespéré.

- J'aurais du m'en douter, tenta de plaisanter Cécilia, et moi qui ne connais que ça !

Remus rit de plus belle.

- Rassurez-vous, un Kneazle n'a rien de dangereux, c'est une sorte de chat, dont les oreilles sont nettement plus grandes que celles de son congénère moldu. Et voyez sa queue ressemblant à celle du lion. C'est un animal extrêmement intelligent. C'est quand même curieux, d'habitude leur fourrure est mouchetée ou ocellée. A Poudlard une élève en possède un roux, de toute beauté. Normalement il faut les déclarer au ministère et veiller à ce qu'aucun Moldu ne le voit. Surtout, amenez-le avec vous.

- Je ne connais personne à qui le confier et nous avions bien l'intention de lui offrir le voyage, assura Christophe.

- Tant mieux, je suis sûr que vous ne le regretterez pas, promit Lupin.

Après une ou deux secondes de silence, il continua :

- Dumbledore m'a donc chargé de vous escorter jusqu'en Angleterre, dit-il, après avoir attendu que le calme revînt. Nous allons envoyer vos bagages les plus lourds et dont vous n'aurez pas un besoin immédiat, directement à Poudlard. Vous ferez donc le voyage sans être encombrés.

- Pouvons-nous emmener ce qui nous plaît ou une limite de poids a-t-elle été fixée ? demanda Cécilia.

- Prenez ce que vous voudrez, même tout ce que contient la maison, puis réalisant l'imprudence de ses propos adressés à une femme, poursuivit : encore que, n'exagérez pas quand même… Mais, sur vous, n'emportez que le strict nécessaire.

- Alors tout est déjà prêt dans la pièce à côté.

Après avoir fini de boire leur café, ils se rendirent dans une pièce inoccupée où Cécilia avait déposé tous les bagages du couple. Remus avisa l'un d'eux :

- L'un de vous deux joue de la harpe ?

- C'est moi, répondit Cécilia. Quant à Christophe, il pratique la pandore.

- Tiens ? Expliquez-moi.

Christophe ouvrit un étui de taille plutôt réduite, figurant parmi les bagages et en sortit une sorte de mandoline.

- Il s'agit d'un luth ancien, qu'on utilisait comme basse avec la mandoline. En fait j'accompagne Cécilia et sa harpe celtique.

- Quel dommage que nous ne puissions pas faire un petit concert, déplora Lupin, j'adore la musique, mais nous devons partir sans trop tarder.

- Peut-être à Poudlard, alors ?

Remus hésita, paraissant gêné.

- Je ne pense pas y aller. A vrai dire la relève sera assurée dès ce soir. Je ne dois pas trop m'éloigner de Londres, à cause de mon amie dont la santé n'est pas très florissante actuellement.

Ce fut au tour de Cécilia, d'éprouver de l'embarras.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous gêner.

Le visage de Remus afficha une profonde gravité.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est plutôt moi… Je n'aurais pas dû… En fait elle a eu des ennuis, de graves ennuis…

- Je vous en prie, je suis désolée. Rien ne vous oblige à dire ce que vous souhaitez garder intime.

- A présent, elle va beaucoup mieux, mais elle a encore besoin de ma présence assez fréquente.

Puis, son interlocuteur gardant un silence risquant de tous les éprouver, elle reprit :

- Allez, montrez-nous comment vous vous y prenez pour envoyer cette masse de bagages directement à Poudlard. J'imagine qu'il y a de la magie là-dessous ?

Remus parut se décontracter, reconnaissant à l'égard de la jeune femme. Sortant sa baguette magique, il la plaça au-dessus de l'amoncellement de paquets et de valises puis prononça une formule magique à voix basse. Le tout s'auréola d'une lueur rosâtre, sembla se diluer dans la couleur, puis disparut.

- Voilà qui est fait, déclara-t-il triomphant, un peu de rose lui venant aux joues. Destination Poudlard ! Tout est arrivé et sera dans une heure dans votre appartement.

Christophe le regarda, abasourdi.

- Déjà ? Et nous ?

Remus, sourit, amusé mais ne dissimulant pas son étonnement.

C'est donc vrai ? Vous ne connaissez rien à la magie ?

- Exact, concéda Christophe. Nous l'avons découverte il y a une quinzaine de jours, tout à fait par hasard. Dumbledore souhaite m'aider à éveiller mes pouvoirs sans que certains services du ministère soient au courant.

- Je comprends mieux le pourquoi de toute cette procédure. Nous entrerons en Angleterre comme des moldus. Je suppose que Dumbledore vous a déjà expliqué ce que ce terme signifie pour nous. Vous logerez chez des amis pendant deux ou trois jours, puis gagnerez Edimbourg vraisemblablement par la voie des airs, et de là, Poudlard, à peu de choses près.

Le trio sortit dans le petit matin où le soleil levant faisait chanter les oiseaux et se mirait dans les perles d'humidité qui se traînaient sur les feuillages. Les oiseaux lui faisaient leur salutation matinale, leurs chants soulignant le silence paisible de ces lieux un peu en retrait du monde des hommes.

Remus commença par verrouiller solidement les issues de la maison par un sortilège puis appliqua un charme d'invisibilité à toute la propriété afin que nul ne soit tenté d'y pénétrer pendant la longue absence de son propriétaire.

Puis tout le monde embarqua dans la voiture de Christophe, ce dernier au volant, Remus à ses côtés, tandis que Cécilia préférait le siège arrière, puis ce fut le départ.

- Où allons-nous ? interrogea-t-il.

- A Roscoff, répondit Lupin.

- Vous trouverez une carte devant vous, vous ferez la navigation.

Avec l'aide efficace de l'Anglais, ils gagnèrent vite la route qui devait les amener vers la Bretagne. Ses passagers demeuraient silencieux, Cécilia dormant comme un loir, Remus partagé entre ses pensées et la vigilance nécessaire au guide. Christophe songea aux jours écoulés depuis la dernière visite de Dumbledore et Maïté Dès le lendemain de leur dernière séparation, il avait appelé le directeur de Poudlard par l'intermédiaire du miroir :

- Nous sommes suivis, avait-il annoncé comme entrée en matière. Deux personnes !

Dumbledore avait souri :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis vraiment étourdi. J'ai complètement oublié de vous le dire. Je vous ai placé sous protection. Quand je vous ai quittés, j'ai réalisé que je vous laissais tout seuls, sans aide en cas d'urgence. Je me méfie un peu du ministère et beaucoup de Voldemort, qui pourrait être mis au courant assez rapidement, j'en ai peur. Je vous ai donc envoyé ces hommes. En tout cas vous les avez vite repérés, c'est plutôt inquiétant pour eux !

- C'est mon métier, professeur. Je surveille toujours mes arrières, on ne sait jamais. Par contre, il m'étonnerait fort qu'ils se soient rendus compte qu'ils étaient repérés.

Le vieil homme avait souri. Puis il lui avait parlé du voyage : il leur avait réservé trois places pour se rendre en Angleterre, deux pour eux et une troisième pour leur guide sans oublier le billet pour Gwen. En outre, ils devaient amener la voiture de Christophe en Angleterre. Le lieu du départ avait été tenu secret pour des raisons de sécurité. Seul Remus avait été mis au courant la veille de sa venue en France. Cette totale discrétion montrait à quel point Dumbledore prenait l'affaire au sérieux, ce qui n'était guère réconfortant. Il regrettait d'avoir entraîné Cécilia malgré elle dans ce qui pouvait devenir une aventure fatale, d'autant plus que tous deux se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'accorder une confiance totale à de parfaits inconnus. Certes, tous s'étaient montrés fort sympathiques, pourtant les plus parfaits escrocs présentent une mine des plus amènes mais restent des aigrefins, parfois des criminels. Ce Voldemort dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler jusqu'à présent était peut-être fort beau, allez savoir.

En tout cas, il admira la confiance sans limite de sa femme, dormant derrière lui, insouciante et abandonnée. Comment pouvait-elle bien faire ? Mais comment n'avaient-ils pas perdu, tous deux, leur équilibre face à ce monde parallèle qui s'imposait à eux ? Les choses s'étaient mises en place comme par… magie. Tous deux avaient obtenu leur mise en disponibilité et leur remplacement sans coup férir, tous les engrenages avaient tourné sans un seul cafouillage. Rien n'avait fait blocage, ni personne n'avait formulé la moindre opposition, le miracle paraissant se mettre de la partie. Restait à savoir dans quelle direction ce dernier les entraînerait.

Le voyage vers Roscoff se passa sans encombre, même si l'œil exercé de Christophe remarqua qu'ils étaient toujours suivis. Cependant, Remus, interrogé, assura qu'il s'agissait bien de l'escorte allouée par Dumbledore. Comme prévisible, les formalités d'embarquement dans le ferry en partance pour Plymouth ne posèrent aucune difficulté particulière.

L'énorme navire s'éloigna du quai et de la côte bretonne en direction de l'Angleterre. Ils restèrent un bon moment, sans mot dire, sur le pont pour assister à l'appareillage. L'air du large faisait flotter l'abondante chevelure de Cécilia. Tous éprouvaient une forme de nostalgie. On ne quitte pas un rivage pour aborder ce monde intermédiaire qu'est la mer sans éprouver une forme d'abandon. Mais si nous savons aimer cette étendue de vagues et de flots, elle devient au moins pour un temps, notre compagne inoubliable.

Même Remus paraissait ému. Dans ses yeux, on devinait qu'il songeait à son amie, laissée là-bas à Londres dans ce qu'elle devait ressentir comme une grande solitude, même si cette dernière ne devait guère durer. Que pouvait-elle penser, dans son état de dépendance plus ou moins prononcée ? Cécilia éprouva le besoin d'envoyer une pensée à cette personne isolée.

Lupin décida alors de rompre le charme, désireux de se rapprocher de ces gens si sympathiques et si accueillants :

- Venez donc dans un des salons, c'est moi qui régale.

Le couple accepta. Une complicité commençait à les unir avec cet Anglais dont la convivialité et la discrétion leur faisait comme un baume sur le cœur. Dumbledore avait assurément bien choisi leur guide.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle, garnie de vastes tables entourées de fauteuils confortables. Dans le fond, un bar conséquent trônait, proposant toutes sortes de boissons et sandwichs. La plupart des places étant prises, ils durent se rabattre sur une table, occupée par un couple et ses deux filles, qui les accueillit avec sympathie. L'homme, pas très grand, portant une courte barbe parsemée de blanc, légèrement dégarni, servait les boissons à sa famille. La femme, à la chevelure bouclée, châtain foncé, plutôt petite, au nez un peu plus long que la moyenne, quelque peu pointu et arrondi à la fois, souriait, l'air heureuse. Le contact fut vite noué, la confiance s'établissant spontanément. Le couple se rendait en Angleterre, puis en Ecosse, pour passer quelques vacances. La femme, artiste peintre, souhaitait réaliser quelques tableaux dans ce pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La conversation commença à rouler sur le tourisme, puis sur ce qui pouvait être intéressant à voir. Remus sollicita amplement sa mémoire pour conseiller maints endroits passionnants à ces gens qui cherchaient à la fois le contact avec l'habitant et le calme, loin des foules agitées.

Puis ils abordèrent le paranormal, les faits plus ou moins inexpliqués et tous ces mystères dont la science prétend posséder la maîtrise en disant que seul le hasard explique tout. Mais personne autour de la table, à des titres divers, ne croyait à ce dernier. Christophe mourait d'envie de leur _servir quelque chose_ mais cette salle envahie de moldus ne s'y prêtait pas.

- C'est curieux, dit la femme à un certain moment, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître vaguement.

- Moi, ça m'a sauté aux yeux dès que je vous ai vus, déclara l'homme.

Mais ils eurent beau mettre en commun les noms de toutes les relations qu'ils pouvaient avoir, les lieux qu'ils fréquentaient, rien ne les aida à comprendre ce sentiment de reconnaissance. Enfin, l'homme lâcha :

- C'est comme si nous nous rencontrions dans un livre, c'est la pensée de l'auteur qui nous réunit.

Tout le monde sourit devant cette affirmation évidemment surréaliste, puis la conversation se poursuivit jusqu'au moment où les passagers durent se diriger vers leurs voitures en vu du débarquement à Plymouth. Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance, échangèrent leurs adresses. Néanmoins, Cécilia les prévint que leur absence hors de France risquait de durer longtemps. Puis un moment arriva, imposant leur séparation.

A destination, pas plus qu'au départ, rien ne vint déranger le cour des choses. Ils quittèrent le port de Plymouth rapidement, toujours dans la voiture de Christophe guidés par le patient Remus. Le voyage sur la route de dura guère plus de trois quarts d'heure car les amis de Dumbledore habitaient une localité, Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule, située à quelques kilomètres seulement.

Ils y parvinrent alors que le soleil se hâtait vers l'horizon sans, toutefois, décliner. Ils franchirent le village, fait de maisons vieillottes, comme issues d'un conte de fée, mais poursuivirent leur route au-delà de collines qui le masquèrent à leurs yeux. Après avoir tourné sur un chemin discret, ils virent une maison plutôt haute, l'air complètement biscornue et, il faut bien le dire, passablement délabrée.

Trois hommes tenant leurs baguettes dressées, un peu menaçants, leur firent signe de s'arrêter. L'un d'eux s'approcha tandis que les autres se contentaient de rester quelque peu en retrait. Visiblement ils se tenaient prêts à toute éventualité, couvrant le premier. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant Christophe mais, reconnaissant immédiatement Remus, son visage s'illumina.

- Ah Remus ! Ce sont les amis de Dumbledore, j'imagine ?

- Exact, Paulus ! proclama l'intéressé. Tout le monde est là ?

- Je crois ! Arthur vient tout juste de rentrer du ministère. Allez, bonne continuation !

Christophe poursuivit sa route par un chemin qui n'en avait que le nom, jusqu'à proximité de la maison, tandis que Remus expliquait :

- Ici, en Angleterre, la guerre est ouverte avec Voldemort. La famille que vous allez rencontrer a toujours manifesté son opposition aux Ténèbres, c'est de père en fils. Aussi Dumbledore les a-t-il placés sous surveillance constante.

- J'ai la forte impression que cet homme-là a une grande influence, pour pouvoir lui-même mobiliser toute une garde personnelle en faveur de ses amis, répondit Christophe.

Remus hésita un instant, pensant qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit. Christophe et Cécilia, bien que fort sympathiques et très certainement dignes de toute sa confiance, restaient des étrangers. Pouvait-on se fier à ces gens étant donné l'état de guerre ? Néanmoins, après une courte réflexion, il se ravisa. Après tout, l'Ennemi devait bien se douter que le Terrier faisait l'objet d'une surveillance accrue de la part de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Dumbledore dispose d'un solide réseau d'amitiés, sans doute vous l'a-t-il déjà dit. Ses amis jouent, pour la plupart, un rôle actif dans sa lutte contre l'Ombre. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce que nous deviendrions tous s'il disparaissait.

Christophe ne répondit rien car ils approchaient de la maison, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que, décidément, le directeur de Poudlard devait être un homme encore plus puissant que ce qu'il imaginait. Mais comment laisser reposer tant de choses sur les épaules d'un seul homme, âgé de surcroît ?

_Je ne fais que découvrir, les choses doivent être bien plus complexes que ça._

Il rangea sa voiture, curieux au premier instant de ne pas en voir d'autres garées devant la maison, puis il comprit que les habitants, sorciers, devaient utiliser leurs propres moyens de locomotion. Contemplant la maison, il réalisa qu'elle semblait beaucoup plus délabrée que ce qu'il avait cru. De plus elle présentait comme des excroissances dans tous les sens qui lui conféraient un air totalement biscornu. Cécilia lui trouva un air de théière anglaise.

Il sourit intérieurement :

_C'est bien une maison de sorciers. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé de telles gens habiter dans une maison normale._

Pourtant celle de sa mère ne montrait rien de particulier à l'extérieur, ni même à l'intérieur, à condition de ne pas se rendre en certains endroits, bien sûr.

Un homme assez grand, accusant une quarantaine légèrement dépassée, dont le caractère le plus marquant pour les visiteurs était sa chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, les accueillit sur le seuil, très souriant et visiblement content de les recevoir.

- Arthur Weasley, se présenta-t-il en serrant la main au couple. Nous vous attendions pour dîner.

Puis il salua Remus, visiblement enchanté de le voir apparemment en pleine forme et lui demanda des nouvelles de sa femme. Ce dernier lui répondit, visiblement content que l'on s'intéressât à sa conjointe, mais n'en dit pas plus que ce qu'il avait déclaré le matin même aux Barenton.

Arthur les introduisit dans l'insolite demeure. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce tenant lieu de salle à manger où attendait une femme, tout aussi rousse que son mari, bien en chair, qui tenait un rouleau à pâtisserie dans la main droite. En voyant les visiteurs pénétrer dans son antre elle eut un sourire franc et massif, puis regardant l'objet, elle déclara avant que quiconque puisse proférer un son :

- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas pour Arthur !

Puis, tout le monde riant de ce propos, elle posa le rouleau sur un petit plan de travail, puis se précipita sur les nouveaux arrivants et les embrassa comme si elle les connaissait depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

- Molly Weasley, finit-elle par lancer d'une voix sonore. Je suis enchantée que vous soyez parvenus jusqu'ici. Il est vrai que Remus est un guide charmant et particulièrement sûr.

Remus rougit un peu sous le compliment.

- Alors, et ton Irlandaise ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tu en prends soin au moins ?

- Plus encore que l'avare de son trésor, rétorqua l'interpellé. Encore que je sois trop pauvre pour être avare, poursuivit-il en riant.

Puis il répéta ce qu'il avait déjà dit, qu'elle se rétablissait bien mais qu'il faudrait attendre un peu avant qu'elle puisse sortir. Cécilia perçut la même réserve que le matin, quand Remus avait évoqué sa compagne. Il était touché de l'intérêt que tout le monde témoignait tant à son égard qu'à celui de celle qui partageait ses jours, mais il ne souhaitait pas poursuivre un échange sur ce thème. Sa réticence passait inaperçue aux yeux de Molly, au caractère visiblement extraverti, mais Cécilia sentait un besoin d'intimité, de discrétion mais aussi une souffrance dissimulée chez Remus. Elle se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir franchi une lourde épreuve, certainement récente, et n'était certainement pas encore totalement remis sur le plan émotionnel. La femme avait dû être malade…

_Ou bien cruellement blessée !_

Cécilia éprouva l'envie de voler au secours de cet homme mal à l'aise malgré la gentillesse de l'accueil de la part de gens qu'il connaissait parfaitement, cela se voyait. Heureusement Molly le fit à sa place en invitant Lupin à présenter le couple de Français. Puis tout le monde s'assit, à l'exception de Mrs Weasley, poursuivant ses préparatifs, pour s'intéresser à ce couple d'étrangers si mystérieux pour elle.

- C'est vrai que vous êtes des Moldus ? interrogea-t-elle sans vergogne.

- Voyons ! Molly ! objecta Arthur.

Christophe, en riant, leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

- N'en voulez pas à votre femme Mr Weasley, demanda-t-il, je comprends que nous devons représenter une certaine curiosité à l'égard de votre monde. En fait, il y a quelques jours Cécilia et moi vous aurions répondu que nous étions indiscutablement Moldus, mais à présent, en tout cas en ce qui me concerne, je ne sais plus ce qu'il en est exactement. Suis-je un Moldu sorcier ou un Sorcier moldu ? Je vous laisse le choix. Quant à ma femme, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle cache en elle toutes sortes de mystères dans ses profondeurs.

- Mais toute femme est un peu mystérieuse pour son homme, mon chéri, reprit Cécilia roulant des yeux charmeurs à l'intention de son mari.

- Miouw !

Gwen, que Cécilia avait extirpé de la voiture en descendant, s'installa une fois de plus sur la table, s'interposant entre les convives. Molly se précipita, coulant des yeux ronds sur le superbe animal.

- Oh ! Qu'il est beau, s'écria Molly, au grand détriment des oreilles des autres. Il est magnifique ! Attendez, je connais quelqu'un qui saura l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Sans même attendre que quelqu'un puisse dire autre chose, la femme plantureuse se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit violemment, sortit et cria :

- Hermione ! Hermione ! Viens vite !

Le " viens vite " était monté de plusieurs crans sur l'échelle de la gamme. Une réponse lointaine mais audible leur parvint. Puis on entendit des pas dans un escalier et une jeune fille brune paraissant en proie avec une chevelure abondante et rebelle entra. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, un peu surprise, laissant son regard, où se reflétait une vive intelligence, faire le tour des occupants de la pièce. Puis elle aperçut Gwen dressé sur son séant, qui la regardait. La gamine s'approcha, sans plus prendre garde aux autres, n'hésita pas à prendre l'animal dans ses bras, qui se laissa faire docilement. Elle caressa Gwen en lui murmurant quelque chose et celui-ci lui rendit ses douces paroles en lui posant une patte immaculée sur la joue. De toute évidence, les présentations se passaient très bien.

Puis la jeune fille parut reprendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait, reposa Gwen sur la table, en rougissant un peu.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle à l'adresse du couple qui la regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Je me présente : Hermione ! Hermione Granger ! Je suis élève à Poudlard et amie d'Harry Potter.

Visiblement, la référence à ce dernier ne reçut, aucun écho dans la pensée des interlocuteurs d'Hermione.

- Nous ne connaissons pas ce monsieur, certifia Christophe.

Hermione les contempla un instant, ébahie. Cécilia se mit à rire.

- Rassurez-vous, mademoiselle, dit-elle, nous ne sortons pas d'un conte de fée mais de France et, qui plus est, de notre monde non magique.

- Vous êtes donc des Moldus ? demanda la jeune fille, encore plus étonnée.

- C'est vrai sans l'être totalement, certifia Cécilia, du moins en ce qui concerne mon mari. Ses pouvoirs magiques sont une découverte très récente pour nous.

- Et le kneazle est à vous, je pense ?

- Gwen ? Il appartient à Christophe, il lui vient de sa mère qui était indiscutablement une sorcière.

- J'en ai un aussi, Pattenrond, il est complètement roux. Je l'ai laissé là-haut, j'espère qu'ils vont sympathiser, tous les deux.

Elle s'aperçut soudain de la présence de Remus.

- Oh ! Professeur, excusez-moi. Je ne me suis pas aperçue que vous étiez là.

Elle se précipita sur lui pour l'embrasser, ravie de le voir là et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui parut enchanter ce dernier.

- C'est très gentil à toi Hermione, je le lui dirai, c'est promis, répondit-il doucement.

Puis, plus fort, il reprit à l'adresse des Français :

- Hermione et ses amis ont été mes élèves à Poudlard mais ils sont vite devenus des amis profonds… Inoubliables !

- Les amis sont l'une des plus belles choses au monde, affirma Cécilia d'un ton convaincu. Ils nous sont aussi nécessaires que l'air que nous respirons. Vous êtes donc professeur ?

- Je l'ai été mais je ne le suis plus, j'ai arrêté…

Cécilia percevant de nouveau la même réticence qu'auparavant, se borna à sourire, se gardant bien de chercher à en savoir plus. Décidément cet homme lui apparaissait de plus en plus comme un grand blessé de la vie.

- Nous parlions d'Harry Potter, non ? enchaîna-t-elle pour tromper un silence menaçant de se lever entre eux.

- C'est mon ami, répéta Hermione avec conviction. Il est très célèbre parmi les sorciers mais il n'aime pas ça du tout.

C'était au tour d'Hermione de se trouver un peu embarrassée.

- C'est une bien longue histoire pour vous la raconter maintenant.

_Décidément, beaucoup de choses gênent ces gens aux entournures._

La jeune femme décida d'insister.

- Vous me la raconterez une autre fois, alors ?

- Ce serait mieux qu'Harry le fasse lui-même mais je ne sais pas s'il le souhaitera.

- Laissons faire le temps. Parfois c'est un bon allié. Nous-nous reverrons certainement à Poudlard.

Hermione allait de surprise en surprise et cela se vit à l'expression de son visage.

- Excusez-moi, se reprit-elle, mais je pensais que les Moldus ne pouvaient entrer dans l'école, et même, ne s'apercevaient pas de son existence !

- J'ai l'impression que le professeur Dumbledore est un homme très savant, dit Christophe. Il a du trouver quelque astuce pour nous permettre d'entrer.

- C'est très possible en effet, admit Hermione. Je crois qu'il est le sorcier le plus puissant au monde.

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Cécilia.

- Vous paraissez lui porter beaucoup d'estime. Nous le connaissons depuis bien peu de temps mais nous lui faisons totalement confiance.

- Sans lui, je crois que nous ne serions pas là, mes amis et moi. Voldemort serait déjà maître du monde, et nous, morts et enterrés.

- Mais ce Voldemort, c'est un homme si infâme que ça ? demanda Christophe.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

- Ce n'est pas un humain. Plus exactement, il a perdu toute humanité. Il a résolu de devenir le maître de notre monde et de celui des Moldus. Il ne recule devant rien. Il tue froidement ceux qui s'opposent à lui ou qui sont devenus inutiles à ses yeux.

- Quel charmant tableau vous nous proposez là ! dit Cécilia en frissonnant.

La gamine enfonça le clou.

- Notre pays a tellement souffert à cause de lui, que bien rares sont ceux qui osent prononcer son nom, préférant le désigner par une expression détournée.

Les Français restèrent silencieux, absorbés par leur réflexion. Hermione parut ennuyée.

- Je suis désolée, reprit-elle, nous nous connaissons à peine et je vous parle de ce qu'il y a de pire dans notre monde…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Christophe, nous sommes là, il faut bien que nous apprenions à vous connaître, vous les sorciers et votre environnement. Nous aimerions que vous nous aidiez, dans la mesure de vos moyens, bien entendu.

- J'essayerai. Je demanderai aussi à mes amis, mais nous aurons beaucoup de préoccupations à Poudlard. L'année sera dure. Mais je vous promets de faire tout mon possible. Mais pourquoi me demander à moi ? Les professeurs peuvent le faire encore bien mieux que nous.

Cécilia eut un grand sourire :

- Nous ne voudrions pas n'avoir que l'avis des adultes, celui des jeunes nous intéresse aussi.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sous la poussée ardente d'un jeune homme dont Cécilia ne vit tout d'abord que la silhouette ombreuse, tout aussi rouquin que ses parents. Tout le monde sursauta sous l'agression. Il était immédiatement suivi par un autre garçon, brun à la tignasse en jachère, portant des lunettes rondes. Tous deux riaient de bon cœur, sûrement après une bonne plaisanterie.

Les jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil, surpris de la présence des nouveaux venus.

- Oh ! Excusez-nous ! finit par déclarer le rouquin, nous ne savions pas que vous étiez déjà arrivés ! Je m'appelle Ron, Ron Weasley et voici Harry, mon meilleur ami, Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme avait fait résonner le " Potter " comme un gong. Le couple, qui s'était levé à l'entrée des deux garçons, s'avança. Christophe fit les présentations.

Harry serra leurs mains avec cordialité mais se tint quelque peu sur la réserve. Cependant, il nota avec satisfaction qu'aucun des deux étrangers ne s'intéressait à sa cicatrice. Du reste personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquée. Il en ressentit de la satisfaction et fit un sourire aimable aux invités. Puis il s'approcha de Remus pour le saluer à son tour et s'assit avec les autres convives.

A cet instant, Mrs Weasley qui était retournée dans sa cuisine pour finir de préparer le repas, entra avec force dans la salle à manger.

Le repas est prêt, mais nous attendons encore quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas tarder. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop faim ! Je suis désolée, fit-elle, gênée à l'intention des Français, mais je n'ai pas d'apéritif à vous offrir.

Christophe sourit, ravi de l'aubaine.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne, triompha-t-il. Permettez-moi de le faire à votre place ! Ou en tout cas, d'essayer. Je confectionne un punch qui plaît généralement aux invités. Puis, s'adressant aux jeunes : Et vous qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Une bierraubeurre ! s'exclama Ron.

- Pardon ?

Devant la perplexité de Christophe et le silence des jeunes gens, Molly et Remus se mirent à rire.

- Il s'agit d'une boisson typiquement sorcière, expliqua Remus à l'adresse de Christophe. Harry et Ron, vous devez savoir que nos amis nous viennent directement de chez les Moldus. Ils ne connaissent rien de notre monde.

Devant la mine ahurie des garçons, Lupin leur expliqua rapidement la situation, repris de temps en temps par le couple. Ceci n'empêcha nullement nos amis de garder leur mine étonnée, sauf Hermione qui s'adaptait merveilleusement aux circonstances.

- Allons-y, proposa Remus en souriant, envoyez l'apéritif !

Christophe sortit sa baguette qu'il avait bien pris soin de garder dans son pantalon moyennant un petit montage ingénieux.

_- Punchcommejefaissibien_ ! lança-t-il.

Et autant de verres en cristal que d'adultes, contenant le précieux breuvage, apparurent. Puis il opéra de même avec les bierraubeurres qui arrivèrent docilement devant chacun des jeunes gens, déclenchant l'hilarité de tous. Molly contemplait la scène, les yeux ronds.

- C'est génial, ça, lança Ron ! Vous pourriez le faire avec n'importe quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, dit Christophe, mais tous mes essais ont parfaitement réussi jusqu'à présent. Et c'est bien ça qui fait que nous sommes ici ce soir.

- Je reconnais que c'est très fort, approuva Remus.

Harry contemplait la scène, stupéfait. Il croyait en avoir tellement vu dans sa brève existence, et voilà que l'extraordinaire se manifestait encore devant ses yeux. Il regarda ces étrangers, si loin de ce qu'il vivait, si loin de son monde de sorciers que lui même redécouvrait fréquemment, alors que son irruption dans cet univers commençait tout de même à dater. Comment se faisait-il qu'un homme puisse découvrir ses pouvoirs à l'âge adulte ? Et comment ces gens vivraient-ils leur entrée dans le monde magique ? Surtout, comment ce dernier accepterait-il leur intrusion ?

Et la femme, Cécilia ? Personne n'en avait parlé. Christophe avait découvert des pouvoirs magiques en lui, mais elle ? Comment pouvait-elle être là en tant que Moldue, puisque tout dans cette maison était sorcier ? Il la regarda l'air de rien. Son expression de visage montrait sa sincérité et son sourire donnait envie de lui parler. Mais, des gens comme cela, il en avait déjà vus. Pourtant il y avait manifestement quelque chose d'autre ; la jeune femme rayonnait. Et pas seulement du bonheur de vivre avec un homme qu'elle aimait. Elle possédait quelque chose en elle qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. La beauté de ses traits et de son regard n'en assumaient pas à elles seules la responsabilité. Un mystère émanait de Cécilia et la tentation de sonder son esprit lui vint comme un démon insidieux. Cependant Harry se retint, tout en éprouvant une certaine frustration.

Tout autour de lui se fondit dans une lumière glauque. Les conversations lui parvenaient assourdies comme s'il se trouvait dans une balle de coton. Il percevait la voix de son ami Ron claironnant, peut-être pour se faire valoir auprès de son auditoire, mais quelle dérision face à des gens pareils ! Hermione se taisait, très attentive à ne perdre aucune miette de ce qui se disait pour mieux connaître les nouveaux venus. Dans la vie, la jeune fille se promenait toujours avec un point d'interrogation au-dessus de la tête, et cette attitude lui servait beaucoup, notamment dans sa quête inlassable du savoir.

Puis il y eut un bruit annonçant l'arrivée du dernier convive forçant Harry à revenir à la réalité quotidienne. Le nouvel invité fut accueilli avec enthousiasme.

- Enfin, vous voilà, professeur, triompha Molly.

- Oui, me voilà, répliqua Dumbledore, et heureux d'être parmi vous aujourd'hui. J'ai cru que je ne pourrai pas venir. Que voulez-vous ? Les affaires et cette guerre… Mais je vois que nos amis français sont arrivés. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

- Excellent, répondit Christophe. Vous nous avez choisi le meilleur guide qui soit !

- Ne me flattez pas trop, dit Remus. Je n'ai rien fait de particulier mais je dois dire que j'ai passé un moment superbe avec vous.

- Désirez-vous un punch de ma composition, professeur ?

- Volontiers mais je ne sais pas si je le finirai. J'avoue que les temps se font durs et que mon vieux corps accuse parfois la fatigue.

Christophe s'empressa de faire apparaître un nouveau cocktail à l'intention du directeur de Poudlard. Leurs regards se croisèrent au moment où il lui tendit le verre et, malgré le sourire jovial affiché par Dumbledore, il vit que ce dernier ne mentait pas. De plus, un léger trouble dans le brillant des yeux lui montra que cet homme pouvait avoir peur, au moins de temps en temps. Le monde attendait trop de lui, c'était sûr, et cela devait se montrer angoissant. En outre, prendre tout sur soi en permanence faisait accumuler sur ce cœur généreux une tension qu'il supportait de moins en moins.

Le professeur paraissait très seul et personne ne s'en rendait compte. Durant la seconde que dura cette forme de communion, Christophe ressentit profondément ce qu'éprouvait ce vieux monsieur, dont la personnalité si forte pouvait faire illusion. Il nota cette fragilité intérieure qui n'en rendit Dumbledore que plus humain à ses yeux. Ce dernier accentua son sourire et Christophe crut y discerner l'ombre d'un remerciement implicite pour l'avoir un peu compris. Désormais quelque chose de très subtil mais solide comme un fil de soie les unissait.

Molly rabattit toutes les troupes car le repas risquait de refroidir, ce que l'imposante cheftaine du clan Weasley aurait considéré comme déshonorant envers sa qualité de maîtresse de maison.

Le repas réunit tout le monde dans la joie des retrouvailles pour la plupart, de la découverte pour les autres. Cécilia ressentit ce moment comme lorsqu'on pénètre dans une oasis après une journée de marche dans le désert. Mais de quoi serait fait demain ? Ce doute pesa lourd dans son cœur, juste un instant où le temps fit une pause…

_Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle entendit distinctement le bruit de fenêtres volant en éclat ainsi que les cris d'êtres humains surpris par une agression aussi violente que soudaine. Dans l'obscurité totale qui dévorait tout, des éclairs de diverses couleurs éclairaient fugitivement les visages déformés par l'horreur. Plusieurs hommes coiffés de cagoules noires pénétrèrent dans la vieille demeure, la baguette à la main et la haine dans leur être. _

_Ils étaient venus là pour détruire. _

_Ils étaient venus là pour avilir. _

_Ils étaient venus là pour donner la mort._

_Et ils la donnèrent._

_Au-dessus de la maison flottait une chose évanescente et lugubre comme une marque de désolation._

17


	8. Chapter 8

Vol au-dessus d'un nid de sorciers

**Chapitre 8 – Des ombres… rien que des ombres !**

Le repas avait duré jusqu'à une heure relativement avancée de la nuit au grand dam de Molly, à cause des enfants. Mais Arthur avait assuré :

Nous n'irons à Londres qu'après-demain, et puis ce ne sont plus des gamins. Demain, ils n'auront qu'à dormir davantage.

Quant à Dumbledore, il avait quitté le Terrier avant la fin de la soirée, pour regagner Poudlard où il restait fort à faire avant la rentrée scolaire. Juste avant de partir, le professeur avait pris Christophe à part et lui avait remis une liste de fournitures qui lui seraient nécessaires durant son séjour à l'Ecole ainsi qu'une bourse d'argent sorcier pour lui permettre de faire ses emplettes. Le Français lui rendrait cet argent quand il aurait réussi à mettre ses affaires en ordre en Ecosse.

Cécilia, pour sa part, monta se coucher juste après le café trouvant que le voyage l'avait quand même fatiguée. Son mari l'avait vue songeuse, peu attentive à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, depuis un certain moment du repas. Puis elle avait sursauté, comme s'éveillant après un songe, ou qui sait, un mauvais rêve. Il lui avait demandé si elle allait bien et, sur une réponse affirmative de sa part, il ne prêta plus la moindre attention à l'incident.

Quelqu'un d'autre observa ce changement de comportement, ce fut Hermione à qui rien n'échappait. Elle avait aperçu, le regard de Cécilia se perdant dans le vague, comme chez quelqu'un s'abîmant dans une profonde réflexion. Elle avait lu dans ses yeux la surprise, puis un semblant d'horreur et enfin le petit sursaut la secouant. Puis son mari lui avait parlé et la jeune femme avait retrouvé son calme immédiatement. Hermione nota la profonde maîtrise de Cécilia malgré l'intensité de son émotion, mais la jeune fille savait que ce calme n'était que relatif en raison de la pâleur qui avait gagné les traits de la Française. Quelles réflexions pouvaient agiter ainsi un être humain au point de le déstabiliser aussi brutalement ?

Quand elle la vit le lendemain matin, Hermione lui trouva le visage fatigué. Il était plus que probable que Cécilia n'avait pas bien dormi : la cause de son agitation se révélait donc plus grave que ce qu'elle avait pensé auparavant.

Les deux femmes prirent leur petit déjeuner en vis à vis. Hermione tenta de nouer la conversation, mais elle ne put rien savoir de plus. Insister aurait certainement indisposé son interlocutrice et une sorte de petite voix lui intimait de ne pas se découvrir. Si Cécilia ne voulait rien dire, elle se tairait et rien ne la ferait changer d'avis, la jeune fille en était certaine.

Vous avez mal dormi, hasarda-t-elle néanmoins.

Ca se remarque tant que ça ? interrogea Cécilia, légèrement inquiète.

Un peu, mais tous mes professeurs me disent que je suis très observatrice.

Je pense que c'est à cause du voyage et des excès d'hier soir.

Elle mentait, c'était évident et montrait bien que les craintes d'Hermione étaient justifiées. De plus elle n'avait pas commis d'excès particulièrement remarquables lors du repas, ce dernier, tout en étant généreux, restant dans des limites tout à fait normales. Hermione préféra dévier elle-même la conversation.

Votre mari m'a dit hier soir que vous partiez pour Londres aujourd'hui ?

Cet après-midi, après le repas. Nous nous retrouverons tous demain avant d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Vous savez ce que c'est ?

Oui, bien sûr, Molly nous a tout expliqué en détail. Si je m'attendais, il y a seulement quelques jours, à faire du shopping chez les sorciers…

Les deux femmes sourirent.

Ca doit être terriblement déstabilisant de découvrir ainsi un monde complètement inconnu, reprit Hermione. En ce qui me concerne, mes parents sont moldus et quand je me suis rendue là-bas pour la première fois, ça m'a fait bizarre, mais j'étais jeune alors c'était moins difficile. Mais pour vous, toutes ces découvertes en quelques jours…

J'avoue que j'ai encaissé un choc, acquiesça Cécilia, et Christophe aussi, mais nous essayons de nous adapter. J'imagine qu'il nous faudra faire bien des efforts pour que votre monde nous accepte.

Hermione hocha la tête en soulevant ses sourcils.

Quelques uns ne le feront jamais. Je préfère vous le dire. Certains sont terriblement intolérants. Ils pensent que la vraie sorcellerie se communique de génération en génération, par le sang, et ceux qui ne sont pas purs, selon leur point de vue, sont considérés par certains comme des sous sorciers en quelque sorte.

Parce que vous avez ce genre de gens, vous aussi ? Nous connaissons cela, croyez-moi, assura Cécilia.

Je le sais bien. C'est là-dessus que Voldemort se base pour recruter des adeptes, ou plutôt des esclaves à sa solde.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Harry. Il salua Cécilia puis embrassa Hermione.

Ron n'est pas levé ? demanda-t-il.

Oh non, ce n'est pas son heure, assura la jeune fille.

Je peux me joindre à vous ? fit-il surtout à l'adresse de Cécilia qui lui sourit.

Mais bien sûr, reprit cette dernière. J'étais en train d'expliquer à Hermione que mon mari et moi aurions besoin de tous les soutiens pour notre entrée dans votre monde.

Harry contempla le visage sérieux de la jeune femme exprimant un besoin réel.

Le moment est mal choisi pour faire connaissance avec notre univers, lâcha-t-il.

Je sais, se borna à dire son interlocutrice, mais on ne nous a pas tout dit, certainement faute de temps pour le faire, pourtant nous devrons en savoir beaucoup plus. Je peux vous assurer que nous n'avons pas choisi ce qui nous arrive.

Le jeune homme approuva d'un mouvement de tête, tout en gardant une réserve pleine de gravité et de réflexion.

Personne ne sait comment l'année va se terminer. Dans quelques semaines ou mois, nous pourrions être tous morts !

Le regard du jeune homme se perdait dans le vague, lourd d'inquiétude et de certitude.

Harry, voyons ! se hâta d'interrompre Hermione. On dirait que tu cherches à tout prix à faire peur à madame !

Il eut un petit sourire puis dit, à l'adresse de Cécilia :

Mon amie a un peu raison, mais moi aussi. Cette guerre nous précipite dans l'inconnu le plus total.

Appelez-moi Cécilia s'il vous plaît, proposa cette dernière en regardant les jeunes gens, en tout cas quand nous sommes entre nous. J'ai cru comprendre que nous devrions nous revoir bientôt. Il faudra que Christophe et moi, nous vous racontions tout par le menu. Je vous avoue que j'imaginais vivre dans une Europe en paix, me voilà cruellement démentie. En plus, nous ne savons ni l'un ni l'autre ce que nous devons défendre en dehors de nous-mêmes. Cet individualisme forcé n'est pas du tout notre genre.

Il y eut un moment de silence où personne n'osa trop parler. Puis Harry se lança :

En fait, moi aussi j'ai vécu un problème un peu analogue. Enfant, j'ai eu une éducation moldue, et en plus de la pire espèce et j'ai atterri chez les sorciers tout aussi brutalement. Mon rôle parmi eux était déjà écrit mais j'étais loin de le savoir. Je ne l'ai découvert avec certitude qu'il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Hermione contempla son ami, vivement étonnée qu'il parlât aussi facilement à cette inconnue qui l'écoutait avec une attention des plus soutenue. Les traits de cette dernière semblaient s'être délivrés de toute fatigue, remplacée par des marques d'une totale concentration. Cependant beaucoup d'incompréhension demeurait en raison de son manque d'information. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver son interlocutrice sympathique en voyant cette incertitude, du reste non dissimulée, qui conférait à Cécilia une sorte de vulnérabilité.

Comment aider ces gens, alors que le contexte se faisait si dur ? Dumbledore compterait-il sur eux pour initier ces inconnus à une réalité qu'ils pressentaient sans pouvoir la cerner complètement ? En tout cas, la jeune femme avait été explicite : elle leur demandait beaucoup pour des jeunes, alors que cette guerre les privait de leur adolescence pour les propulser dans un monde trop sérieux, d'une dureté totale, risquant d'engloutir les êtres les plus faibles.

Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous jamais épauler vraiment ceux que nous aimons ? Ou simplement ceux que nous trouvons sympathiques, rayonnant quelque chose de généreux, d'aimable ou un peu de lumière ?

Hermione découvrit qu'elle commençait à apprécier celle qui se tenait devant elle malgré une réserve évidente qu'elle sentait chez elle. Mais ce n'était que de la discrétion, une volonté de ne pas gêner par une présence tonitruante. Elle n'en irradiait pas moins quelque chose d'impalpable, un charme évident, appelant envers elle confiance et amitié.

Harry paraissait aussi sous l'influence un peu magique de ce pouvoir subtil que Cécilia ne soupçonnait certainement pas. Il la contemplait, tout perdu dans cet immense regard bleu qui ne cherchait rien et qui à force de disponibilité et d'écoute, obtenait tout des autres.

_Cette femme pourrait être très dangereuse si elle le voulait !_

Mais l'intuition de la jeune Gryffondor lui soufflait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle sourit de voir ainsi Harry dans un état qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu, complètement subjugué par cette étonnante présence.

Sur ces entrefaites Molly pénétra dans la pièce mais s'arrêta sur le seuil, surprise par un silence inhabituel.

Mes enfants ! s'écria-t-elle, l'expression _enfants_ incluant visiblement Cécilia, pourquoi restez-vous silencieux ? Il n'y a pas de mauvaise nouvelle au moins ?

Rassurez-vous Mrs Weasley, répondit la jeune femme. Finalement nous avions des états d'âme, il me semble. Je me demandais seulement comment ces jeunes gens pourraient nous aider, mon mari et moi, à mieux connaître le monde magique sur lequel nous ne savons quasiment rien. Et puis nous évoquions la guerre…

Toujours cette guerre ! Je comprends bien sûr. Notre famille est nombreuse et j'ai souvent peur pour mes enfants. Vous en avez ?

Non ! Pas encore, répondit Cécilia. Et c'est tant mieux, parce que nul ne sait comment nous ressortirons de cette aventure.

Molly, voyant à l'expression de son visage qu'elle était sérieuse, ne put réprimer un frisson.

Je ne vous croyais pas si pessimiste, s'étonna-t-elle.

A vrai dire moi non plus. Mais, comme je disais à Miss Granger, j'ai assez mal dormi, sûrement à cause de la digestion. Ca doit venir de là. Mais, au fait, j'ai entendu du bruit vers le haut de la maison, comme si quelqu'un passait son temps à déménager !

C'est ça qui vous a gêné ? s'inquiéta Molly. Une goule habite dans notre grenier. C'est une créature assez agitée, bruyante mais inoffensive. Je pensais que de là où vous dormiez, vous ne seriez pas embêtée.

Rassurez-vous, c'est parce que je dormais mal que je l'ai entendue mais mon mari, lui, a ronflé comme un loir. En découvrant votre monde j'ai l'impression de rencontrer une dimension à la fois comique et tragique.

S'il n'y avait pas Vous savez qui, la vie serait plus souriante, croyez-moi !

Cécilia écarquilla les yeux, les sourcils en accent circonflexe.

Pardon ? questionna-t-elle.

Nous n'aimons pas en parler…

C'est Voldemort ! interrompit Hermione.

Molly fit la grimace à l'évocation du mage noir.

Oh ! Hermione ! fit-elle d'un ton où l'on percevait une sourde peur, tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on parle de _lui_ par son nom.

Je sais, rétorqua vivement la jeune fille, mais si nous voulons le vaincre, nous devons regarder la réalité en face !

Ca se voit que tu n'as pas vécu l'époque de la première guerre, répondit Molly.

Sa voix avait baissé d'un ton, laissant percer l'horreur à travers ses paroles.

Ca a été la terreur, comme vous l'imaginez mal, reprit-elle s'adressant à Cécilia. Tous les jours les Mangemorts, _ses_ partisans, attaquaient quelqu'un. On ne comptait plus les morts et les disparus ! Chaque coucher de soleil amenait la peur avec lui, tant on se demandait quelles seraient les prochaines victimes.

Le visage de Molly si gai d'habitude, se creusa d'une ride sur le front, soudain marqué comme si les années venaient de lui tomber dessus, tel un couperet de décrépitude.

Je suis désolée, s'excusa Hermione en baissant les yeux, mais notre monde ne réglera pas le problème en laissant tomber les mains et en refusant de regarder la réalité en face. Personne ne le fera à notre place. Moi aussi j'ai peur, j'ai très peur des mois à venir, mais je sais que si nous ne relevons pas la tête, c'est mieux la baisser pour qu'il nous la coupe.

Cécilia garda le silence, réalisant pleinement l'impact de cette guerre sur ses interlocutrices. Molly d'abord, qui n'avait qu'une peur, c'était de revivre les heures sombres d'autrefois à cause de la terrible expérience que cela supposait. Par ailleurs, cette femme si gaie, si extravertie devait ressentir sa fragilité croissante, en raison de l'âge qui la gagnait peu à peu. Comment, dès lors, espérer faire face alors que sa nombreuse famille la plaçait devant une responsabilité de mère considérablement accrue en raison des circonstances ?

Et puis, face à elle, Hermione dont la jeunesse resplendissante éclatait à leurs yeux, se montrait si adulte, frôlant même l'outrecuidance envers Molly, laissant éprouver l'ombre d'un malaise. Ce que la jeune femme avait ressenti se confirmait : ce conflit incompréhensible jetait la jeunesse de ces enfants en lambeaux. Qu'en résulterait-il ? Que perdraient-ils encore d'eux-mêmes, de leur humanité ?

Harry restait silencieux, attentif aux échanges des trois femmes, se bornant à les contempler d'un regard interrogateur.

Et soudain, arriva ce que Cécilia craignait. Mrs Weasley éclata en sanglots qui la secouèrent de la tête aux pieds, les eaux du chagrin et de l'angoisse s'écoulant le long de ses joues. La jeune femme entoura son hôtesse d'un bras fraternel. Hermione, pétrifiée, ne disait rien.

L'un de ses fils est resté en Europe de l'Est. La situation est très grave là-bas, expliqua Harry.

Cécilia se pencha sur Molly.

Il faut garder espoir, dit-elle doucement, rien ne nous certifie qu'il soit perdu. Il est seul ?

Molly fit signe que non.

Alors nous pouvons encore mieux espérer qu'il reviendra. Je penserai à vous deux : la pensée est créatrice. Si notre cœur s'emplit d'espoir et que nous lui envoyons cela, alors nous pouvons le sauver. Pour lui, ce sera comme un vol de colombes qui le fera sortir de l'obscurité, vous verrez !

Le regard un peu incrédule d'Hermione croisa celui de la Française.

Essayez, vous verrez bien, reprit cette dernière avec douceur, à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien, troublée par cette certitude émanant de la jeune femme. Molly se dégagea du bras de Cécilia tout en le serrant en signe de remerciement. Puis, préférant finir de se remettre dans la solitude, elle se retira dans la cuisine.

Personne ne disait rien. Hermione gardait la tête baissée, se mordillant les lèvres.

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le dise à voix haute, voulut la rassurer Cécilia. Vous avez été un peu brutale, c'est vrai, mais vous avez exprimé une réalité devant laquelle chacun sera confronté tôt ou tard. Craindre de nommer l'ennemi c'est le laisser prendre le dessus. Et ça, c'est nous condamner à tous.

La jeune fille porta sa main gauche à ses lèvres qu'elle se mit à pincer. La jeune femme répondit à son interrogation muette.

Vous venez de l'aider. Toute société a besoin de jeunes pour poser des questions mais quand les adultes voient leurs enfants leur donner des solutions, je trouve que ça devient grave. Molly est assez intelligente pour savoir ce que vous dîtes mais la peur qu'elle éprouve pour ses enfants dépasse tout. Vos propos la déchirent mais ils lui font prendre conscience qu'elle refuse la réalité et que ça la rend vulnérable.

Je crois aussi que tu as bien fait, déclara Harry quittant enfin sa réserve. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'en veut pas.

Elle se sentait bien avec nous, assura Cécilia, et puis la réalité s'est rappelée à son bon souvenir, voilà ce qui s'est passé. Le mieux c'est que vous la laissiez tranquille un moment et puis allez la voir, ça lui fera du bien et à vous aussi.

Hermione eut un pâle sourire mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, Gwen entra dans la pièce suivi de près par Pattenrond au grand étonnement de tous. Apparemment les deux animaux avaient fait connaissance à l'insu de ces êtres humains plus attentifs à leurs états d'âme qu'à la vie de leurs compagnons. Gwen, fidèle à son habitude, grimpa sur la table pour venir saluer sa maîtresse d'une patte affectueuse, tandis que son nouveau compagnon s'empressait de venir le troubler dans son rituel du matin. Celui-ci le bouscula, désapprouvant une telle démarche mais sans brutalité. Puis, ayant satisfait à ce qu'il devait considérer comme un devoir immuable, Gwen fit volte-face et se mit en devoir de faire culbuter son trouble fête. Ce ne fut pas chose facile car Pattenrond était puissant et les deux animaux finirent par rouler sur la table, mettant en danger la vaisselle de Mrs Weasley. Les convives éclatèrent de rire mais durent mettre un fin pacificatrice à ces ébats qui se poursuivirent, néanmoins, sur le sol et non plus sur la table.

Nous voilà rassurés au moins sur un point, s'enchanta Cécilia, nos deux amis s'entendent à merveille.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Molly, revenue de sa cuisine les yeux encore un peu gonflés, au bruit que produisait la scène. Puis, mise au courant des faits, elle sourit et reprit :

Au moins en voilà deux qui sauront s'entendre ! Mieux que nous, les humains.

Personne ne dit mot mais les sourires sur les visages montrèrent l'approbation de tous.

Le reste de la matinée s'écoula dans le calme des esprits et dans l'euphorie des deux kneazles plongés dans le bonheur de leur providentielle rencontre. Puis vint l'heure du repas, joyeusement partagé, où les nuages des heures précédentes trouvèrent à se dissiper dans un salutaire oubli.

Enfin arriva l'heure de la séparation car les Barenton devaient partir en compagnie de Rémus qui tenait à rentrer à Londres le soir même. Là, une autre personne devait prendre le relais jusqu'à l'arrivée du couple à Poudlard. Sur proposition d'Hermione, Gwen resta en compagnie de Pattenrond, pour la plus grande joie des deux lascars, jusqu'au lendemain où tout le monde devait se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Cécilia au volant se lança dans l'aventure des autoroutes anglaises sans éprouver la gêne qu'elle pensait ressentir. Rémus, du reste, l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait, conscient du problème que pouvait poser la circulation à gauche à une personne du continent.

Comment des moldus comme nous, interrogea-t-elle, pourrons-nous entrer sur le Chemin de Traverse ? J'avoue que la chose m'intrigue.

Il existe des protections mais, dans certains cas, quelqu'un de déterminé peut les franchir. De plus, êtes-vous vraiment des moldus ?

En ce qui me concerne, certainement, s'exclama-t-elle avec conviction. Christophe, est évidemment sorcier mais moi, non.

Qu'en savons-nous ? Qui de nous, vous connaît ?

Vous m'intriguez.

Il y a quelques jours, Christophe ne savait pas qu'il avait des pouvoirs. Peut-être en est-il de même pour vous !

Ca m'étonnerait bien, dit-elle en riant. Je suis totalement ignare en la matière !

Rémus marqua une pause, hésitant. Puis se décidant :

Vous émanez quelque chose… de très subtil… comme une aura assez mystérieuse.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement sous ce qu'elle pouvait considérer comme un compliment.

Je ne le savais pas, assura-t-elle, je me fie à votre jugement.

Excusez-moi, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Personne ne vous l'a jamais dit ?

Cécilia eut un sourire.

Mon mari me dit bien des choses mais jamais il ne m'a parlé de mon aura, plaisanta-t-elle. Peut-être le fait d'être sorcier vous rend-il plus sensible à certaines choses ?

Bien des choses peuvent exacerber une sensibilité et vous donner accès à des informations que d'autres ne sauraient partager. Mais peut-être avez-vous raison.

Embarrassée, elle préféra laisser le silence s'immiscer entre eux, et lui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher la laissant à ses réflexions. Le temps passa ainsi sans qu'ils n'échangeassent aucun propos. Elle s'arrêta dans une aire de stationnement pour laisser le volant à Christophe, gagna l'arrière du véhicule où elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

L'arrivée à Londres se passa sans encombre et ils gagnèrent leur hôtel en plein centre ville dans un vieil immeuble non loin de King Cross. Rémus, toujours plein de complaisance, les aida à porter leurs bagages sans utiliser trop de magie dans cet établissement moldu. Puis vint le moment d'une nouvelle séparation.

J'espère que nous nous reverrons, proposa Christophe. Viendrez-vous de temps en temps à Poudlard ?

Non, je ne le pense pas, hésita un peu Rémus, comme je vous l'ai dit je m'éloigne peu de Londres, mais moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup vous rencontrer de nouveau. Quand Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous accompagner, j'avoue n'avoir pas été très satisfait. Depuis j'ai eu largement le temps de changer d'opinion.

Si nous le voulons, nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau, affirma Cécilia. Puis-je vous charger d'une mission, Rémus ?

Je vous en prie… si je peux vous être agréable…

Dîtes bonjour à votre dame et présentez lui nos excuses pour vous avoir ravi à elle.

Rémus eut un large sourire.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, elle comprend très bien la situation, mais c'est entendu, je ferai la commission. Quant aux excuses, elles ne sont nullement nécessaires. Je suis sûr qu'elle aussi souhaitera vous connaître quand je lui aurai parlé de vous.

Vous êtes aimé du jury alors vous ferez un bon avocat, Rémus, assura-t-elle.

Une fois ce dernier parti, ils ressentirent un vide soulignant la rapidité avec laquelle leur relation avec ce dernier s'était installée. A le voir, cet homme ne possédait aucune caractéristique qui pût marquer et pourtant, derrière cet air effacé se cachait une personne pleine de cœur, ouverte et intelligente. Il émanait de lui une force intérieure évidente malgré un caractère doux et avenant. Et pourtant son regard attestait qu'un drame le tourmentait et pas seulement en raison de l'état de sa compagne. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus ancien, de quelque chose de plus profond et, donc, d'essentiel.

Laissant là leurs réflexions, ils décidèrent de dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel ayant peu envie de se mesurer au mouvement perpétuel de la capitale anglaise. Se contentant d'un repas simple, ils montèrent se coucher relativement tôt, bien que le rendez-vous avec la personne qui devait les accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse ne fût fixé qu'à quatorze heures trente.

Ils s'installèrent bien calés sur leurs oreillers, la tête de Cécilia reposant sur l'épaule de Christophe, goûtant le silence en fins connaisseurs.

J'ai eu une vision ! lâcha-t-elle soudain, comme prenant une soudaine décision.

Quand ?

Hier soir… Chez les Weasley. Pendant le repas.

Il me semblait bien que tu avais un problème. Raconte !

Une maison a été attaquée par des hommes portant des cagoules. C'étaient des sorciers qui lançaient des sorts partout. Il y a eu des morts ! Mais je n'ai pas tout vu, j'ai été trop surprise… et puis je crois que j'ai eu peur.

Il lui prit la main et la caressa

Je n'aurais pas fait mieux, dit-il compatissant.

Christophe ! Je ne sais pas qui et quoi sont concernés ! J'ignore si ce que j'ai perçu relève du présent ou de l'avenir.

La jeune femme frissonnait. Christophe resserra son étreinte pour la réchauffer.

J'ai peur ! continua-t-elle. Ceux qui ont fait ça venaient seulement pour tuer, pour jouir d'un spectacle d'horreur. Quand j'y pense, c'est comme si j'y étais, là en plein milieu. Tu comprends ?

Oui ! Oui, je comprends, crois-moi. Tu as dû faire une horrible expérience !

Il y avait des enfants… et puis… attends ! Ca me revient !

_Quelque chose d'assez long et sombre tombait au sol, comme au ralenti. Quelque chose qui portait des lumières et s'affalait. Alors des flammes s'en élevèrent. Elle percevait les bruits et les clameurs comme dans un rêve, assourdis, lointains. Les êtres se réduisaient à des ombres fugaces hurlant des imprécations ou des hurlements de détresse et de mort. Parmi ceux-là Cécilia entendit clairement des cris d'enfants. Des éclairs colorés fusaient dans les volutes de fumée grise et les flammes envahirent tout. Les assaillants reculèrent face au feu qui gagnait à toute vitesse. Elle contemplait tout cela sans pouvoir esquisser un geste ni proférer une seule parole pour aider ceux qui plongeaient dans le désastre._

_Une femme brune portant une cape épaisse, émergea d'un voile de fumée. Elle était grande, très belle, aux paupières très maquillées. A la main droite elle tenait une baguette tandis que de l'autre, elle portait ce qui pouvait être une cagoule noire. Ses yeux, d'une dureté sans égale au milieu d'un visage maigre et sec, regardaient dans la direction de Cécilia. Cependant elle ne vit pas cette dernière car elle se détourna. Elle hurla sa jouissance devant un tel spectacle puis lança des ordres et quitta les lieux avant que le feu ne la dévorât. _

Cécilia réprima un hurlement de terreur et de répugnance, l'horreur l'habitant toute entière. Elle s'effondra alors dans les bras de son mari qui lui caressa ses cheveux sans mot dire.

Au bout d'un bon moment elle se calma enfin, leva la tête vers Christophe, le regard comme implorant.

Il y avait des enfants, ou en tout cas des jeunes, laissa-t-elle tomber à mi-voix. Les hommes masqués venaient pour tuer… tout le monde ! Il y avait une femme avec eux. Le feu a pris, ils ont du partir… je ne sais pas s'il reste des survivants…

As-tu idée de l'endroit ? demanda Christophe, espérant que des demandes objectives l'aideraient à évacuer ses émotions.

Je n'ai pas vu la maison. Il y avait beaucoup de bois. Tout a pris feu en un clin d'œil, comme au Moyen Age !

Et les gens ?

Des ombres… rien que des ombres. !

La voix de Cécilia résonnait comme un glas dans le silence de leur chambre.

Des ombres et des éclairs, poursuivit-elle.

Des éclairs ?

De toutes les couleurs… mais il y en avait beaucoup de verts Je crois que ça sortait des baguettes.

Il faudra en parler à Dumbledore ! Absolument ! Et toi ? Où étais-tu ?

J'assistais à tout, comme dans un cauchemar. Je n'ai pu rien dire ou faire. C'était atroce !

J'imagine, tu penses bien ! Ca me fait frissonner parce que depuis que tu m'as sauvé la vie, je sais que tes visions sont justes.

Dans ton cas, c'était terriblement précis, j'ai vu tes agresseurs et lu dans leur pensée, pour ainsi dire, mais là, tout est flou, inconsistant. Je ne peux pas te dire si cet événement appartient au passé, à l'avenir ou s'il vient d'avoir lieu.

Tu te souviens de détails particuliers ? Etait-ce le jour ou la nuit ? As-tu entendu sonner une pendule ?

Cécilia secoua la tête. Non rien de particulier et pourtant…

Attends, demanda-t-elle, c'était la nuit. Il devait faire froid dehors… Je l'ai su comment ? Ah oui ! J'oubliai : j'ai vu distinctement une femme, grande, l'air sadique… quelle expression ! Ce regard, je ne l'oublierai pas de sitôt : il rayonnait la mort et la cruauté. Elle m'a paru chaudement vêtue.

Autre chose ?

Quelque chose est tombé lourdement sur le sol et puis s'est enflammé. C'était plutôt long et souple. Il y avait des lumières dessus.

Des lumières ? fit Christophe perplexe.

Oui, c'est ce que j'ai vu.

Des lumières…

Quelques secondes passèrent…

Elles bougeaient, tes lumières ? questionna-t-il, ayant l'air de comprendre.

Je ne sais… Si ! C'est possible, je crois qu'elles bougeaient… elles oscillaient… Non ! Elles tremblotaient ! Voilà ! Elles tremblotaient !

C'est ça qui a mit le feu ?

Oui, oui !

La jeune femme sembla soudain faire une brutale prise de conscience. D'un geste convulsif, elle plaça les deux mains devant sa bouche.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire, Christophe ? s'écria-t-elle. Tu n'imagines tout de même pas…

Si, Cécilia, laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix sourde en hochant la tête. Je le crains, hélas !

Mais… mais pourquoi une telle horreur ? lança-t-elle presque en criant.

Pour que ça fasse plus encore plus mal, j'imagine ! Ces assassins-là n'aiment pas la joie et les rires !

Elle plaça son visage contre la poitrine de Christophe.

Dis-moi… dis-moi que j'ai rêvé, sanglota t-elle.

Malheureusement…

Il chuchotait presque en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Comme elle ne disait rien, il reprit :

Tes larmes sont des perles de Vie pour notre Terre. Heureusement que certains comprennent et ressentent les douleurs du monde, c'est ce qui continue à faire tourner notre planète.

Ca sert à quoi, hoqueta-t-elle, si on est impuissant ?

Pas tant que ça, Cécilia ! Souviens-toi, tu m'as sauvé la vie grâce à une de tes visions. Celle d'aujourd'hui sera peut-être utile. Peut-être que ça se précisera, plus tard.

Ah non ! Ne me dis pas que ça va recommencer !

Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire. Ce ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire. Nous en parlerons à Dumbledore dès que nous le verrons.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il la laissa se calmer un peu, puis lui proposa de prendre de la potion de Maïté Etchegorria, qu'il avait amenée en cas de besoin. Elle accepta, accédant ainsi à une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Christophe, quant à lui, resta un moment éveillé, de multiples questions tournant dans son esprit. L'avenir s'assombrissait. Après les premiers moments qui lui avaient paru somme toute amusants, leur horizon s'obscurcissait de nuages de plus en plus épais. Le monde qu'ils venaient de découvrir se révélait tout aussi ténébreux que celui qu'ils connaissaient. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, mais la perspective de se trouver mêlés à un conflit dont ils ignoraient les tenants et les aboutissants, ne lui souriait guère. De plus, il avait la sensation d'entraîner sa femme malgré elle dans un maelström et il en mesurait la lourde responsabilité en découlant.

Heureusement la fatigue eut raison de lui et il s'endormit.

Le lendemain les trouva reposés malgré les buts étranges de leur voyage et surtout le contexte plutôt inquiétant. Cécilia allait visiblement mieux, même si son regard exprimait encore une lourde préoccupation. Christophe préféra ne pas aborder le sujet de sa vision de la veille et la jeune femme ne dit mot sur la question. N'ayant rien de particulier à faire, le couple resta à l'hôtel pour continuer de se reposer un peu et parler de choses diverses.

Leur entrée dans le monde sorcier ne se faisait pas sans peine et ce moment de paix se révéla réparateur pour tous deux.

Le téléphone sonna dans leur chambre précisément à l'heure de leur rendez-vous. Christophe décrocha.

Il y a là une… _dame_ qui dit que vous l'attendiez.

C'est exact, répondit Christophe. Dites-lui que nous descendons tout de suite.

Il raccrocha en souriant.

Je me demande bien ce que nous allons encore découvrir ! La réceptionniste avait un drôle de ton en me parlant d'une _dame_, fit-il, s'efforçant d'imiter la voix de cette dernière.

Cécilia se borna à sourire à son tour. Ils descendirent immédiatement, curieux de savoir ce qui les attendait, et entrèrent à la réception. Leur arrivée fut saluée par le fracas d'un vase, qui devait se révéler précieux, venant de trouver l'heure d'un trépas malheureusement prématuré.

Oh ! Je … je suis … désolée ! clama une voix féminine terriblement embarrassée. Excusez-moi !

Vous m'excuserez, rétorqua la voix peu amène de la réceptionniste, mais je dois en aviser la direction. Ce vase était précieux et j'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne assurance !

Ce disant, elle tourna ostensiblement le dos à la malheureuse et quitta les lieux droite et digne dans sa colère envers cette intruse. Et de fait, la _dame_ en question détonnait dans le décor de cet hôtel relativement cossu. Elle portait un jeans délavé, quelque peu élimé et un pull orange passé, attestant qu'elle devait venir d'un quartier populaire de Londres. Mais cela passait encore si sa chevelure d'un violet provoquant n'attirait pas le regard immédiatement et pouvait provoquer la légitime inquiétude d'un interlocuteur non prévenu. Christophe et Cécilia la contemplèrent un instant dans son désarroi. Ils auraient aimé l'aider mais comment ?

Bonjour, fit la jeune femme à la hâte. Cachez-moi avant qu'elle ne revienne. Vite !

Le couple sourit. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, alors pourquoi la cacher ? La réponse vint vite, cette dernière tirant une baguette de derrière sa jambe droite, se pencha sur le champ de la catastrophe.

_Reparo !_ lança-t-elle d'un ton résolu.

Devant les yeux éberlués des Français les morceaux du vase brisé se soulevèrent de terre entamant un ballet circulaire au ralenti, puis se rassemblèrent pour former à nouveau le vase cassé. Cécilia eut le réflexe de ramasser les fleurs en vitesse puis de refaire le bouquet qu'il contenait à l'origine. Un autre mouvement de baguette, et l'eau disparut du plancher. Aucune trace ne subsistait, arrachant un sourire de satisfaction à la nouvelle arrivante.

Quelques instants après, arriva un homme ventripotent, costume sombre et cravate chic. A le voir, il était évident que ce monsieur se sentait important et il devait l'être, à son échelle du moins.

Bonjour, salua-t-il. Puis regardant autour de lui sans laisser voir son étonnement, il poursuivit à l'adresse de la réceptionniste : Mrs Outermilk, je ne vois ici rien d'anormal !

Il regarda partout, même sur le plancher pour y chercher d'éventuelles traces d'eau.

Mrs Outermilk ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

La femme avait rougi comme un feu de circulation, plongée à son tour dans le plus grand embarras.

Je…je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends pas, bégaya-t-elle, au bord de l'apoplexie.

Vous êtes fatiguée, Mrs Outermilk, très fatiguée. Rentrez chez vous et tâchez de revenir demain dans de meilleures dispositions, sinon je vous vire. Et soyez heureuse de vous en tirer comme ça. On ne fait pas de mauvaise farce chez moi !

Oui Mr Winterbreese ! Oui, oui ! Merci Mr Winterbreese ! A demain Mr Winterbreese !

A ces mots, elle disparut, perdue dans sa fuite. Cécilia avait esquissé un mouvement, vraisemblablement pour tirer d'embarras la malheureuse mais Christophe, d'une pression du bras, l'en avait empêchée. Quand son employée eut disparu, le directeur eut un large sourire à l'adresse de la jeune fautrice de trouble.

Très belle réparation mademoiselle, vous avez manifestement beaucoup de talent !

L'interpellée rougit, telle un caméléon.

Mais…

L'homme se contenta de montrer le plafond en souriant de plus belle.

Une caméra, une simple caméra qui m'envoie l'image dans mon bureau.

Devant l'air décomposé de son interlocutrice, l'homme se borna à tirer une baguette de sa poche.

Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'en suis aussi. Nous ne nous connaissons certainement pas parce que je travaille à cheval sur les deux mondes et que mon établissement est parfaitement moldu, employant des moldus et ne recevant que des moldus.

Se tournant vers le couple de Français :

Il en résulte que l'hôtel est très peu connu chez les sorciers, sauf de Dumbledore, bien sûr !

Alors il vous a tout dit ?

Winterbreese rit doucement.

Avez-vous entendu le vieil Albus Dumbledore dire tout ce qu'il sait ? s'écria-t-il une nuance quelque peu irrespectueuse dans le ton, ça se voit que vous ne le connaissez pas. Moi, je le pratique depuis fort longtemps et je suis fier de pouvoir dire qu'il figure parmi mes amis. Nos activités à tous deux nous empêchent de nous voir souvent mais j'ai parfois l'occasion de lui rendre de menus services.

Et Mrs Outermilk ? interrogea Cécilia.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. C'est une pimbêche mais elle travaille bien. Je n'ai jamais renvoyé quelqu'un parce qu'il est antipathique, tant que son contact avec la clientèle n'en souffre pas. C'est une bigote au stade terminal, un peu d'insolite lui fera du bien !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. L'incident se terminait bien. Cependant, Cécilia ne put s'empêcher de penser que dans leur cas, aucun des deux n'était un bigot, mais que, question d'insolite, ils avaient été bien dotés !

Il faudrait y aller maintenant, assura l'inconnue, nous sommes en retard. Je me présente d'abord : Tonks. Appelez-moi Tonks, tout simplement. Il faut aussi que je vous dise : _glace à la pistache !_

Christophe fit les présentations à son tour puis répliqua en échange au mot de passe que leur avait communiqué Dumbledore l'avant-veille : _bûche de Noël !_

Je reconnais bien encore le vieil Albus, s'exclama Winterbreese. Toujours le goût des bonnes choses. Il me connaît bien : la glace à la pistache que nous faisons ici est superbe, absolument superbe.

Dommage que nous n'ayons pas le temps de la goûter, déclara Christophe avec assurance.

Ca viendra bien un jour, laissons faire le temps, certifia le directeur.

Mais pressé par le temps, le trio dut se séparer de ce dernier pour gagner le Chaudron Baveur qui se trouvait à quelques encablures de là.

L'établissement n'avait rien de commun avec l'hôtel que nos amis venaient de quitter. Perdu dans un recoin d'une rue, dissimulé par un quelconque sort qui le rendait invisible aux moldus, il accueillait des gens de tous horizons dont l'allure, que commençait à reconnaître le couple, attestait qu'ils étaient sorciers. Il y avait peu de monde mais la présence de mères en compagnie d'un ou plusieurs enfants ou d'hommes seuls en tenue évidemment soignée, détonnait dans cet environnement plutôt populaire et un peu miteux.

Les Français découvrirent peu après le pourquoi de cet état de fait. L'estaminet du Chaudron Baveur servait de passerelle pour accéder au chemin de Traverse. Le cœur battant, nos amis franchirent le mur qui donnait accès à la fameuse rue sans la moindre difficulté. Le spectacle qui les attendait fit bouillir le cœur des Français d'un enthousiasme certain.

17


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 – Pommier et cœur d'églantier.**

La rue, étroite, était bordée de nombreuses boutiques ainsi que d'étals de marchands ambulants qui avaient posé là leurs abondantes marchandises, véritable bric-à-brac, tohu- bohu de formes et de couleurs, impossibles à décrire. Ce lieu assumait le rôle de regrouper tout ce qui pouvait se fabriquer, s'inventer, se vendre ou se voler en provenance du monde entier. On se serait volontiers cru sur quelque marché oriental au long de la Route de la Soie ou transportés à l'époque médiévale par quelque sortilège inconnu. Des musiciens animaient les lieux, répandant une atmosphère de fête.

Les deux Français s'entre-regardèrent, étonnés mais aussi émerveillés par ce spectacle haut en couleur. Les difficultés du monde paraissaient avoir épargné l'endroit, reléguant la guerre et les ténèbres loin de là, dans une région virtuelle.

Cependant, à bien y regarder, le côté guilleret du Chemin de Traverse, accentué par la chaude présence d'un beau soleil de la fin août, ne parvenait pas à cacher complètement les regards angoissés que jetaient parfois les gens sur leur environnement. En outre, certaines boutiques gardaient clos leurs rideaux, leurs propriétaires ayant préféré gagner d'autres cieux.

Christophe ne s'y trompait pas. Dans la foule apparemment affairée ou joyeuse, il croisait des regards et des allures bien différents de ceux du commun. Le Chemin était sous haute surveillance et son œil exercé détecta sans l'ombre d'un doute ceux dont la fonction consistait à protéger les lieux. Mais il croisa une fois ou deux des individus qui surveillaient aussi mais dans un tout autre but, peut-être interlope ou, qui sait, plus proche de celui de l'Ennemi. Ici, il n'y avait pas de combat, mais la guerre prenait des quartiers discrets au milieu de cette ambiance particulière, ce qui donnait à l'atmosphère une impalpable lourdeur devenant vite oppressante.

Non loin du Chaudron Baveur, Mrs Weasley attendait en compagnie de Ron et Ginny. Harry et Hermione, naturellement, s'étaient joints au groupe stationné devant une boutique où de nombreux clients pénétraient l'air affairé. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un inconnu, assez âgé, au visage marqué, de toute évidence par une vie agitée. Mais ce qui retenait l'attention ou plutôt ce qui l'arrachait, c'était cet œil mobile qui tournait dans tous les sens comme un gyrophare. Cette apparente difformité répandit une impression de malaise chez les nouveaux arrivants. On ressentait une attention permanente et acérée et rien de ce qui bougeait ne semblait lui échapper.

- Alastor Maugrey, un ancien Auror présenta Molly. Il est chargé de nous escorter pendant que nous faisons nos achats pour la rentrée scolaire.

A son tour, Christophe présenta le couple. L'homme se contenta de répliquer par une solide poignée de main, sans relâcher un seul instant cette attention dardée sur les alentours, ne tolérant aucune approximation dans sa vigilance.

- C'est ici que tous les sorciers, ou presque, viennent acheter ce qui leur faut, reprit l'imposante femme, se sentant des dons de guide touristique. Nous ne pourrons pas tout visiter mais nous verrons l'essentiel. Dumbledore vous a-t-il donné une liste de fournitures à acheter ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Christophe. Il nous a aussi vivement conseillé d'aller consulter Mr Ollivander pour ma baguette.

- C'est à l'autre bout, mais ça ne fait rien, allons-y tout de suite. Nous remonterons la rue ensuite. Ca va Fol-Œil ?

- Mouais, grogna le vieil homme, mais restons groupés ! Allons, partons d'ici, nous ne nous sommes que trop attardés !

Le groupe poursuivit sa route, tandis que les Français racontaient à Mrs Weasley leur aventure à l'hôtel. Tonks préféra observer le silence, un peu dépitée d'avoir été la cause d'un incident. Puis, en riant de cette histoire, ils parvinrent sur le devant d'une officine conservant l'air ancien d'un lointain passé.

- Voici la boutique de notre seul fabriquant de baguettes magiques, certifia Molly. Enfin… ce n'est pas le seul, évidemment, mais c'est certainement le plus ancien. Il soutient mordicus que ses ancêtres, ou lui-même, en vendaient déjà pendant l'Antiquité mais j'avoue que j'en doute un peu. En tout cas, c'est certainement le meilleur dans son domaine.

- Qui vient avec nous ? proposa Christophe.

Hermione accepta l'offre tout de suite, les autres jeunes gens préférant rester dehors pour discuter sous la protection de Maugrey. Molly, quant à elle, opta également pour rester à l'air libre, peu envieuse de pénétrer dans cet endroit petit et vaguement poussiéreux. Seuls entrèrent le couple Barenton, Hermione et Tonks.

Ce fut le vieil Ollivander en personne qui les accueillit. Il reconnut instantanément Hermione, un peu étonnée, lui serrant la main avec chaleur, salua également Tonks puis prit la parole :

- Je n'ai l'honneur de connaître ni madame ni monsieur… Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Nous sommes français, déclara Christophe, c'est pourquoi nous ne fréquentons pas votre maison. Nous sommes là sur recommandation de Mr Dumbledore. J'ai hérité d'une baguette magique et j'aurais bien aimé que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil, si ce n'est pas trop vous déranger !

Ce disant, il sortit l'objet sans attendre l'invite de son auditeur. Celui-ci s'en saisit avec des doigts d'orfèvre, la regarda, la caressa en fronçant les sourcils, son doigt glissant dans les inégalités du bois, visiblement intrigué. Puis après quelques secondes passées à cet examen, le vieil expert lâcha :

- Venez, suivez-moi dans l'arrière boutique. Ne restons pas là !

Ils crurent discerner comme l'ombre d'une crainte respectueuse dans sa voix. Tous traversèrent la boutique, ce qui constituait un rare privilège, assura Hermione. Rares étaient ceux qui étaient admis dans le saint des saints situé derrière la salle, occupée par des rayonnages garnis de tiroirs longs et étroits. Cécilia eut l'impression de pénétrer dans le Labyrinthe en quête du Minotaure.

Le fait est que leur traversée dura plus longtemps que ce qu'ils imaginaient mais ils parvinrent enfin au bout de leur chemin, une toute petite pièce sans aucune décoration où Ollivander entretenait son sanctuaire de fabriquant de baguettes magiques. L'une d'entre elles gisait, visiblement en cours de conception, coincée à chaque bout sur un archaïque appareil. Une petite porte, bien dissimulée, conduisait vers un lieu encore plus profond et chargé de mystère.

_C'est là qu'il doit les rendre magiques_, pensa Cécilia.

- Entrez et tâchez de rester silencieux pendant que j'examine cette baguette, ordonna le vieux sorcier.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il entama un nouvel examen de l'objet apporté par Christophe. Le temps s'écoula, durant lequel l'homme manipula la baguette, l'observant de tout côté, l'agitant comme s'il jetait un sort quelconque. Enfin il alluma une lampe dans un coin, répandant une étrange lueur à laquelle il reprit plusieurs des gestes qu'il avait faits auparavant.

Enfin il se détendit, rendit sa baguette à Christophe, éteignit la lampe, réfléchit encore un instant puis demanda :

- Puis-je vous demander comment vous avez obtenu cette baguette ?

- Par ma mère, rappela Christophe. Elle est morte il y a peu et je l'ai découverte dans sa maison. Non ! Plus exactement c'est Cécilia, ma femme, qui l'a trouvée cachée sous une bibliothèque.

Ollivander hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai, vous m'avez dit il y a un instant, que vous en aviez hérité. Et c'est donc madame qui l'a trouvée ! C'est très étrange.

- Ah ? s'étonna son interlocuteur, et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'un sorcier ne trouve pas la baguette qui lui convient, c'est, dans l'immense majorité des cas, celle-ci qui vient à celui qui la cherche.

- Comme celui qui poursuit un chemin vers la Lumière, lâcha Cécilia sans presque s'en rendre compte. Celle-ci finit toujours par venir à sa rencontre.

Le vieil Ollivander sourit et fit une sorte de salut à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

- Ravi de vous l'entendre dire, Madame !

Le ton parut à tous singulièrement déférent. Mais le curieux personnage reprit aussitôt, s'adressant à Christophe :

Elle vous a donc été transmise. Et, croyez-moi, votre baguette vient de très, très loin dans le passé. Il s'agit, en fait, d'une des plus anciennes qui puisse exister. Elle a été conçue pour faire de la magie blanche exclusivement. Bois de pommier avec, à l'intérieur un rameau d'églantier : beaucoup de pureté et de force là-dedans. On ne fait plus de baguette de pommier depuis des âges. Seul un expert parmi les experts pourrait tenter l'opération. Je dis bien, _tenter_. Le créateur d'un tel objet doit choisir l'arbre dans lequel il le fabriquera, accomplir tout un rituel pour remercier ce dernier de lui donner un peu de lui-même et doit poursuivre tout le processus jusqu'à la naissance de la nouvelle baguette, puis à sa consécration.

Le vieil homme marqua une pause, fixant chacun tour à tour d'un profond regard, s'assurant de leur parfaite attention et de leur compréhension.

Donc, il faut pour cela, un homme ou une femme d'une grande pureté intérieure pour être à même de réaliser une œuvre comme celle-ci. En fait, il faut être alchimiste ou autre chose d'approchant. C'est un magnifique héritage que vous avez reçu. D'après mes connaissances, de tels objets furent très rares dès leur conception et tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle n'a pas été créée par mes ancêtres, ni même en Angleterre. Allez chercher plutôt du côté de l'Ecosse !

Hermione fit une mimique, montrant qu'elle désirait poser une question.

- Ah ! Une question de quelqu'un d'attentif ! Je m'y attendais ! Je vous écoute.

- Vous avez parlé de consécration ?

- Oui, jeune fille, de consécration. Un artisan comme moi ne fabrique pas de baguettes magiques, il les fait naître. C'est pour ça qu'elles vont au sorcier et non l'inverse. Elles deviennent comme vivantes ! La consécration… c'est bien autre chose… d'indéfinissable. Seuls ceux qui ont les pouvoirs de l'esprit sont à même de procéder à cette opération.

- Je suis de plus en plus intriguée, chuchota presque Cécilia.

Ollivander lui lança un regard appuyé.

- Vous pouvez, madame !

Il fit une pause que personne ne songea à interrompre, puis il reprit :

- Les pouvoirs de l'esprit ne font pas partie de ceux que partagent les sorciers. Ils sont différents. Peut-être… non ! Je ne veux pas trop en dire, ne possédant pas cette Science-là !

Il se tut, laissant un silence profond durant lequel chacun se plongea dans ses pensées. La révélation du vieil Ollivander supposait tant de choses, suscitait en eux tant de sensations inhabituelles qu'il leur était impossible de parler. Le calme se faisait si profond qu'on eût dit qu'un ange prenait possession des lieux et imprégnait chacun de ceux qui étaient présents d'une paix qu'ils avaient rarement ressentie.

Le maître des lieux respecta cette profonde méditation, puis après un bon moment convia nos amis à retourner dans la boutique.

- Merci ! murmura Cécilia à l'adresse du vieux monsieur.

Celui-ci lui sourit, puis se tournant vers Christophe, en plaçant sa main sur son épaule, il chuchota :

- La Lumière... Quelle responsabilité !

Là, ils se séparèrent d'Ollivander, dont le regard brillait étrangement dans la demie obscurité, n'échangeant de paroles qu'à voix basse, pour retrouver ceux qui les attendaient au-dehors.

Ils ne s'aperçurent pas d'un détail très inhabituel chez leur hôte : ce dernier les suivit longuement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans une autre boutique, puis se dirigea vers le fond de l'officine, plongé dans sa perplexité. Là, il se saisit d'un miroir, donna un nom et attendit qu'on lui répondît.

A leur sortie, Maugrey montra son impatience. La visite avait été assez longue, le soleil assez chaud mais surtout les risques encourus par un groupe stationnant depuis un certain temps pouvaient se montrer importants. Surtout quand l'assemblée comprend des gens aussi célèbres qu'Harry et ses amis. Néanmoins Tonks plaida en faveur des Français en assurant qu'il aurait été bien difficile d'interrompre le fabriquant de baguettes magiques au milieu d'une expertise fort intéressante au demeurant ! Maugrey n'en continua pas moins ses bougonneries mais fut bien dans l'obligation de se résigner.

Tous partirent en direction de la ménagerie magique afin d'acheter un hibou pour Christophe et Cécilia. Harry, Ron et Hermione se mirent un peu en retrait du groupe en prenant bien la précaution de ne pas se laisser distancer. Maugrey n'était pas de très bonne humeur et son œil magique ne laissait rien passer. Quant à Tonks, elle fermait la marche et empêchait ainsi toute velléité de séparation ou retard intentionnel ou non.

- Alors ? chuchota Ron, curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- Très intéressant, lâcha Hermione. Très intéressant !

- Raconte-nous tout, fit Harry, ne te fais pas prier.

Hermione leur sourit, ravie de son petit effet.

- C'est une baguette en pommier avec un cœur d'églantier, concéda-t-elle enfin..

- Ah ? Et alors ? interrogea Ron.

Elle leur raconta alors tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- Curieux pour de simples Moldus, lança Ron d'un ton inquisiteur.

- Moins fort ! exigea Hermione. Pour l'instant je ne vois rien d'inquiétant. J'ai discuté avec Cécilia et l'impression qu'elle m'a laissée c'est une clarté totale. De plus les propos d'Ollivander confirment totalement.

- Je suis d'accord ! estima Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je pense que nous devons chercher de notre côté s'il existe quelque chose dans les livres concernant les baguettes de pommier et les pouvoirs de l'esprit, proposa la jeune fille.

- C'est ça ! Dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, j'imagine, ironisa Ron que l'éventualité de longues stations à la bibliothèque n'enchantait guère.

Ron persiflait mais, à sa grande déception, Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Oui, déjà en tout premier lieu et tu ferais bien de te porter volontaire pour cette exploration, assura-t-elle. Je vous ai toujours dit à tous les deux que cela vous ferait le plus grand bien de la lire enfin, cette Histoire.

Le jeune Weasley sembla trouver une soudaine inspiration dans le vol des mouches au-dessus du Chemin de Traverse.

- Comme si nous n'avions pas assez de travail ! bougonna t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête, désapprouvant la sortie du Gryffondor.

- On peut faire autre chose que du Quidditch, proclama-t-elle un peu sèchement. De plus, Ron, je te rappelle que nous sommes en guerre et pas loin des meilleures loges, alors tout nous concerne !

Harry prit le relais de la jeune fille :

- C'est malheureusement la triste réalité des choses, je le crains. Donc nous chercherons partout où il le faudra.

Ron préféra se réfugier dans un silence bougon. Une fois de plus ses amis avaient raison mais personne n'avait particulièrement besoin d'encaisser un nouveau problème alors que le conflit avec les Ténèbres s'amplifiait à chaque instant.

Pendant ce conciliabule les Barenton se demandaient aussi quel serait l'impact des révélations du vieil Ollivander.

- Nous avons déjà un dénominateur commun entre ce que t'a dit ce monsieur et certains événements, constata Cécilia. A savoir l'Ecosse. D'abord cette banque, la Templars, où ta mère possédait des avoirs importants. Maintenant on nous dit que ta baguette y a certainement été fabriquée.

- Exact, et il y a autre chose : quand j'ai fait mon expérience avec Mlle Etchegorria, j'ai vu un églantier qui poussait dans l'enceinte.

- Je trouve cela assez normal, affirma-t-elle, si nous admettons que cet enclos te représente au plus profond de toi-même, il paraît logique que la baguette contienne de l'églantier, puisque ton être profond en inclut un.

- Encore faudrait-il comprendre quel en est le sens !

- Il s'agit d'un symbole alchimique. L'églantine est la _Rosa Canina_, la Rose des chiens, c'est-à-dire quelque chose de terriblement banal, donc accessible à tous. Sur la Croix, elle représente l'éclosion de la Conscience de l'Homme en rapport à la résistance du monde physique et aux épreuves que nous subissons. Nous apprenons ainsi à devenir de véritables humains, plus profonds, plus aimants et plus connaissants.

Christophe lança un coup d'œil admiratif à son épouse puis répondit :

- Tu en sais des choses ! Mais en ce qui me concerne, quel sens trouver en tout cela ?

- Mon chéri, tu m'en demandes beaucoup ! Je pense qu'il te revient d'y réfléchir et que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches moyennant un peu de patience.

- Je veux bien. Mais les événements l'auront-ils, cette patience ?

- Il ne faut pas traîner, c'est sûr, tout le monde sent bien que l'Histoire s'emballe !

Le silence, seul, répondit à la réplique de Cécilia. Du reste le petit groupe parvint devant la porte de la ménagerie magique. Tout le monde entra, sauf Maugrey qui resta dehors pour surveiller les alentours. Quant à Christophe, il s'attarda un instant avec le vieil Auror.

- Nous sommes suivis, assura-t-il à ce dernier.

- Vous les avez remarqués ? interrogea Alastor visiblement surpris. Ce sont deux hommes du ministère mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font ici. J'ignorais qu'ils étaient en mission officielle.

- Qui prouve qu'ils le soient ?

- Vous avez raison ! Mais nous ne sommes que deux pour vous escorter et je ne veux pas risquer de vous laisser à découvert.

- Je m'en occupe, lança Christophe.

Avant même que Maugrey puisse proférer un seul mot, il entra dans la boutique, tira un porte- carte de sa poche, l'exhiba bien haut, et s'avança au fond en sautant par-dessus le comptoir.

- Scotland Yard ! Excusez-moi ladies and gentlemen, je ne fais que passer !

Personne n'eut même le temps de protester que Christophe sortait déjà par la porte de derrière dans les cris stridents des animaux dérangés par le remue-ménage. Il contourna la maison, retrouva le Chemin de Traverse hors du champ de vision des deux suiveurs puis poursuivit sa manœuvre pour parvenir derrière deux hommes qui, effectivement, surveillaient attentivement Maugrey.

_Elémentaire mon cher Watson ! _pensa Christophe, ravi de plonger un peu dans l'action.

- Tu parles d'une mission, toi ! bougonna l'un des hommes.

- Ouais, j'irai bien prendre une bieraubeurre !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, messieurs, voilà un peu de diversion ! fit une voix enjouée derrière eux.

Ils esquissèrent un mouvement pour se retourner mais la voix les interrompit.

- On ne bouge pas ! Au moindre mouvement, vous regretterez votre après-midi ! Posez vos baguettes à vos pieds, et dépêchez-vous !

- Nous sommes en service commandé, tenta l'une des victimes de cette agression.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, jeta Christophe d'un ton sans réplique. Faites ce que je dis. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Et pas d'entourloupe, je connais la musique.

- Vous aurez des ennuis, promis le second.

- Et vous, vous en avez déjà. Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un… deux…

- Bon ça va, coupa le même homme en obtempérant aux ordres de Christophe, aussitôt imité par son comparse.

- A la bonne heure gentlemen, avancez gentiment et discrètement surtout. Inutile d'ameuter toute la ville.

Ils avancèrent lentement vers le Chemin de Traverse. Le Français en profita pour ramasser les baguettes sans perdre ses clients de vue, puis il dirigea son petit monde vers Maugrey qui attendait, étonné. Entre temps Cécilia était sortie de la boutique pour s'enquérir auprès de ce dernier.

- Voici de la visite, triompha Christophe quand il parvint à portée de voix.

Le vieil homme regarda brièvement les prisonniers.

- Nous voilà bien en pays de connaissance, ironisa ce dernier. John Bonniseur et Hubert Bath. Ils appartiennent au ministère comme Aurors, mais comme vous disiez tout à l'heure, sont-ils en mission officielle ?

- Parfaitement, s'écria l'un d'eux. Nous sommes là pour assurer la sécurité de Mr Potter !

Ce bon prétexte venait bien providentiellement et puis l'homme l'avait dit un peu vite pour ne pas éveiller les sens d'un enquêteur un peu soucieux de son travail.

- Ah ? s'étonna Christophe, et comment saviez-vous que votre protégé viendrait précisément aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi ne pas avoir pris contact avec nous quand nous sommes tous arrivés ?

- Je ne suis pas obligé de répondre à vos questions, intima l'un des hommes.

- A monsieur, non, rétorqua Maugrey, mais si vous ne vous montrez pas un peu plus bavards je vous colle un rapport. Alors ?

Les deux Aurors s'entre regardèrent hésitants, pesant visiblement le pour et le contre. Un rapport de leur ancien collègue ne les effrayait pas trop, ce dernier n'étant pas en odeur de sainteté au ministère, mais ils savaient que derrière lui se profilait la silhouette de Dumbledore. Il était hors de question de rivaliser avec le directeur de Poudlard.

- Bon, finit par lâcher Hubert Bath, on te le dit, Fol Œil, mais ne va pas le crier sur tous les toits !

- Ca va, les enfants, allez-y ! Ne vous faites pas prier, je déteste ça !

- On n'est pas là pour Harry Potter ! Ce serait plutôt pour monsieur et madame, continua le même en montrant les deux Français.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez exactement ? répondit Christophe assez sec.

L'autre resta obstinément tourné vers Maugrey, pensant prendre sa revanche en marquant un cordial mépris son agresseur. Il sortit alors des papiers de sa poche et les exhiba avec fierté. Christophe n'hésita pas à s'en emparer. Il s'agissait de photos, sur lesquelles l'on reconnaissait le couple Barenton malgré le flou rendant l'arrière-plan méconnaissable. L'impression dominante faisait penser que les clichés avaient été pris à l'intérieur d'une maison. Il eut un léger haut-le-cœur mais resta silencieux.

L'ancien Auror, quant à lui, se borna à lancer un coup d'œil rapide aux documents sans perdre de vue les deux lascars dont il se méfiait encore.

- Qui vous a ordonné de nous suivre ?

- Son ton bourru n'admettait pas la moindre réplique.

Alford ! Finit par jeter John Bonniseur, après un lourd silence.

Pourquoi l'as-tu dit, espèce d'idiot, s'écria Hubert Bath avant que Fol Œil eût songé à poursuivre.

- Parce que de toute façon il finira par le savoir et Dumbledore derrière lui ! Voilà ! Après tout Alford n'est pas notre chef et il ne nous a même pas offert à boire !

- Voyez-vous ça ! ironisa Christophe. Pas même une compensation ! Les pots de vins, on ne connaît pas au ministère de la magie ! Encore un radin, oui ! Et que vous a ordonné ce monsieur… Alford ?

Alford a de l'influence ! Il nous a chargé de surveiller le Chemin de Traverse, histoire de voir et de lui signaler si vous y veniez.

- Et vous l'avez fait ?

Le ton de Christophe s'était encore durci.

- Non, nous cherchions à en voir davantage, certifia le même, la photo est plutôt floue et nous voulions vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de vous.

- Parole ! Nous n'avons rien dit, approuva son acolyte.

- Ca suffit ! interrompit Maugrey.

Se tournant vers Christophe, il demanda :

- Qu'en faisons-nous ? Je les lâche ou j'appelle des renforts ?

Ce sont de vulgaires lampistes, laissons-les !

- Vous avez entendus, espèces de loufiats ? Monsieur et sa dame sont sous la protection de Dumbledore et Alford n'a rien à voir avec ces gens-là ! Alors disparaissez et allez boire une bieraubeurre à notre santé.

Ce disant, Maugrey tira une pièce de sa poche et le leur donna.

- Allez, et sans rancune, hein ? fit-il d'un ton mi goguenard, mi impérieux. Vous n'avez rien vu ni entendu ! Vu ?

- Entendu ! assura l'un d'eux.

- Vu ! s'écria l'autre en même temps.

Christophe leur restitua leurs baguettes et les regarda s'éloigner. Cécilia se rapprocha.

- Me voilà encore un peu plus débiteur ! constata-t-il. Combien vous dois-je ?

Le visage du vieil homme s'éclaira d'un semblant de sourire.

- C'est une toute petite somme, histoire de vous remercier, pour l'amusement.

- Qui est au juste cet Alford ? questionna le Français.

- William Alford, rétorqua Maugrey. Ancien Auror, muté depuis deux ou trois ans au Département des Mystères du ministère. Je suis à la retraite mais je connais encore pas mal de monde. Méfiez-vous de ce zigue, c'est un ambitieux, un retors de la pire espèce. Quant aux gens qui bossent aux Mystères, on les appelle les _Langues de plomb_ , si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'est un véritable état dans l'état, croyez-moi, tout le monde les craint plus ou moins, même le ministre à ce qu'on dit.

Les deux Français se regardèrent.

- Charmante perspective, confia Cécilia. Mais, cette photo, où et quand a-t-elle pu être prise ?

- A première vue, estima son mari, nous avons affaire à un intérieur. Mais le flou m'a empêché de reconnaître le décor. On dirait que ce cliché a été pris maladroitement.

Un amateur en somme ?

- Possible, ou alors la personne n'ayant pas le temps ni de viser correctement, ni de faire de bons réglages, a fait comme elle a pu.

- Christophe ! Je ne vois pas du tout comment une telle chose aurait pu se produire en Angleterre, nous y sommes depuis trop peu de temps et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous n'étions que chez les Weasley. Quant à l'hôtel, c'est trop récent.

- Sur le bateau peut-être, mais Dumbledore avait pris beaucoup de précautions.

- Justement ! C'est donc en France et dans un intérieur, encore, que nous nous sommes fait piéger. Donc ?

- Les deux loustics affirment avoir été envoyés pour voir si nous ne passions pas par ici, ce qui veut dire que celui qui les a commandités ne disposait pas de tant d'informations que ça. Il n'avait aucune idée précise de ce que nous devenions. Donc ?

Cécilia eut un large sourire.

- Donc, nous pensons la même chose, lança-t-elle.

- Tout vient de France ! Nos amis Bésatout et Rossignol seraient dans le coup. A l'origine, plutôt.

Fol Œil, qui n'avait pas pris part au débat, n'en écoutait pas moins attentivement ce qui se disait, et son œil magique tournait plus que jamais. A la fin, il se racla la gorge se décidant :

- Alors la situation pourrait être assez grave ! Il faut prévenir Dumbledore !

- Je crois qu'il faut le faire assez vite, approuva le Français. Quant à nous, nous ne devrions pas trop nous attarder, on ne sait jamais.

- D'après toi, c'est dangereux ? demanda Cécilia, l'inquiétude se sentant légèrement dans sa voix.

- Tu as entendu ce que disait Dumbledore le jour où il est venu à la maison ? Il n'avait pas l'air du tout désireux que le Département des Mystères se mêle de nos affaires. Il parlait de la France mais, à mon avis, les gens de son pays ne valent guère mieux.

- Finissons-en avec toutes ces courses, grogna le vieil Auror. Je pense que les deux zoulous se tairont mais je n'ai qu'à moitié confiance.

Le couple rentra donc dans le magasin et Christophe s'empressa d'aller présenter des excuses à la patronne pour son intrusion. Celle-ci les accepta avec une dignité toute britannique et un léger sourire, montrant qu'elle avait saisi l'humour de la situation.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, pointant son regard de myope sur son interlocuteur, mais je n'ai pas saisi exactement : Scottland Yard ! De quoi s'agit-il, au juste ?

- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est Scottland Yard ? interrogea Christophe ouvrant de grands yeux sidérés.

Cécilia vint à la rescousse en riant :

- Chéri ! Réveille-toi ! Nous sommes sur le Chemin de Traverse !

- Mais oui ! C'est bien sûr, s'exclama-t-il, réconforté. Il s'agit de la police anglaise côté moldu.

- Oh yes, of course ! Je me suis bien amusée ! Do you wish a cup of tea ?

Malheureusement il leur fallut refuser une offre aussi tentante faite avec un sourire aussi charmant mais leurs mentors attendaient.

_- Vous reviendrez alors_, demanda la dame en Français, avec son doux accent.

C'est entendu, promit Christophe et je crierai de nouveau : Scottland Yard !

Tout le monde s'esclaffa. Cet humour et cette chaleur faisaient du bien à chacun dans un contexte aussi sombre.

Ils s'intéressèrent davantage au décor qui les environnait et qui les plongeait dans le ravissement. La boutique offrait un cadre des plus pittoresques avec tous ces animaux multicolores et bien souvent inconnus pour nos amis qui découvraient le monde magique. Cécilia ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés, on aurait dit une gamine voyant la mer pour la première fois. Cela suscita le sourire attendri de Molly. Malheureusement ils ne purent s'attarder en raison des événements qui venaient de se produire. Néanmoins, après quelques explications en bonne et due forme de Mrs Weasley, ils firent l'achat d'un magnifique hibou brun, au maintien altier et au regard martial.

Il s'appelle Duncan, assura la patronne, ce qui signifie en gaélique " le guerrier roux ". Vous verrez, ce sera un excellent postier, très rapide ! Malgré son air un peu farouche, il est très gentil, et je vous fais un prix est très intéressant !

Harry, qui s'y connaissait avec Hedwige, amie ailée de tous les instants, conseilla la marque de nourriture et le tout fut enlevé en moins de deux. Dès lors, Duncan décida d'élire l'épaule gauche de Cécilia comme son perchoir attitré et tout le monde quitta les lieux, à la grande satisfaction d'Alastor, les félicitant d'avoir été aussi rapides. Durant le trajet qui les amena vers une boutique de vêtements, il discuta avec Christophe qui put lui révéler quelles étaient ses occupations dans le monde moldu. Du coup, considérant le Français comme un collègue, il se mit à rire, comprenant pourquoi la scène précédente avait tourné comme cela. En arrivant à destination les deux hommes étaient à tu et à toi, toute glace étant rompue.

Tonks commençait à se dérider un peu, se permettant même de jouer avec Duncan. L'oiseau de proie quitta l'épaule de Cécilia pour celle de la jeune Auror, comme conscient que sa nouvelle maîtresse devait faire des essayages. Sans complexe, elle ne se priva pas de fouiller un peu partout, là aussi plongée dans un univers qu'elle découvrait à peine. Néanmoins, elle ne souhaita pas s'habiller comme une sorcière car, ne se considérant pas comme telle, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait fait mimétisme.

- Je ne suis pas un caméléon, décida-t-elle fermement.

Harry et ses amis observaient la scène, tandis que Ginny qui avait grandi, achetait des vêtements neufs en compagnie de sa mère.

- Je me demande comment Rogue va recevoir ces deux –là ?dit Ron sans trop prendre de précaution en matière de niveau sonore.

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de reproche.

- Tu ne peux pas parler plus doucement, non ? intima-t-elle à voix basse. Tu sais bien comment ça se passera ! Rogue ne supporte personne.

- Il va y avoir du sport, continua le rouquin. Et pas seulement du Quidditch !

- Il va y avoir du sport, reprit Harry sur un ton beaucoup plus sombre, mais pas seulement en matière de rapports humains !

Ron eut du mal à réprimer un frisson.

- Tu penses à Tu Sais Qui… Naturellement ! Ne nous gâche pas la fête, je t'en prie !

- Voldemort ! réprimanda de nouveau Hermione. Il faudra bien t'y faire un de ces jours ! Voldemort !

Cette fois, le jeune homme trembla pour de bon mais ne rajouta rien. La jeune fille contempla Harry, la même réflexion que lui dans le regard. Visiblement Ron n'était pas prêt, mais qui l'était réellement ? Ils savaient tous deux, avec trop de lucidité, qu'aucun de leurs amis, ni eux-mêmes, n'étaient prêts. Ils partageaient une appréhension : si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lançait ses Mangemorts contre eux maintenant, quels moyens, quelles armes leur opposer ? Rien de ce qui leur était enseigné à l'école ne constituait en soi une quelconque parade aux sortilèges mortels que ne manqueraient pas de lancer les sbires de leur ennemi. Certes, ils avaient lancé l'AD et commencé à préparer leurs camarades de classe à l'éventualité d'un combat, mais combien seulement savaient nommer Voldemort sans passer par une irritante périphrase ? Comment espérer lutter avec un adversaire dont on n'ose même pas prononcer le nom ?

- Nous y arriverons, certifia Hermione avec certitude.

- Oui ! se contenta de répondre Harry, beaucoup moins sûr de lui qu'il n'y paraissait.

La sortie de Ron avait jeté un froid dans le groupe de jeunes gens qui tombèrent dans un silence lourd de sombres inquiétudes.

Pendant ce temps, apparemment insouciante, Cécilia avait jeté son dévolu sur une cape d'un bleu de nuit, toute simple mais fabriquée dans un tissu de grande qualité, qui lui allait parfaitement, lui donnant un air de profonde dignité. Christophe, admiratif, dénicha une broche en métal argenté en forme d'arbre arrondi.

- Et si c'était un pommier ? glissa la jeune femme en souriant.

Du coup, chacun de nous deux aurait le sien, toi sur ta cape et moi dans ma baguette ! Il te va parfaitement, il embellit la cape tout en la rendant moins sévère.

Elle hésitait, le prix le justifiant, mais son mari insista, soutenu en chœur par Molly et les jeunes enthousiastes. En fin de compte elle se décida, légèrement ennuyée par ce cadeau conséquent mais qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

Quant à Christophe, il préféra faire l'acquisition d'une robe de sorcier de bonne coupe afin de passer quelque peu inaperçu dans l'école, conscient que sa position d'élève sans l'être pourrait se révéler un peu difficile à tenir.

Le groupe termina ses achats dans la boutique et poursuivit l'acquisition de tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour les uns et les autres. Malheureusement, au grand désespoir de Maugrey, tout cela dura assez longtemps malgré les efforts de chacun pour rester le moins de temps possible. Néanmoins, il ne se passa rien de fâcheux jusqu'au moment de leur séparation. Là, le Français offrit une tournée générale de glaces chez Florian Fortarôme au grand plaisir de chacun. Une atmosphère cordiale et joyeuse les réunit tous pendant quelques minutes. Même Maugrey accepta un sorbet qu'il dégusta dehors, bien sûr, en compagnie de Tonks. Avant de partir, Molly insista pour amener Duncan avec elle afin d'éviter certains regards dans l'hôtel moldu des Barenton. Décidément, Christophe et Cécilia se sentaient de mieux en mieux adoptés par cette famille de gens ouverts et cela les réconforta pour la suite des événements.

Dès qu'ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, Tonks se mit en devoir de vérifier chaque recoin afin de s'assurer que personne n'avait posé de sortilège ou d'objet plus ou moins malveillant. Ne décelant rien, elle décida de se retirer malgré l'invitation de ses protégés à dîner avec eux.

Après le départ de la jeune Auror, ils discutèrent un moment des événements du jour puis appelèrent Dumbledore. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à se manifester :

- Mrs et Mr Barenton ! Je suis heureux d'avoir de vos nouvelles ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Pas trop mal, répondit Christophe. Les Weasley et ceux que nous avons rencontrés sont très sympathiques !

- S'ils ne l'étaient pas, ce ne seraient pas mes amis, sourit Dumbledore. Maugrey m'a appelé. J'ai beaucoup apprécié votre intervention sur le Chemin de Traverse mais, méfiez-vous, la prochaine fois vous pourriez tomber sur des embûches beaucoup plus sérieuses.

Négligeant l'avertissement du directeur de l'école, Christophe poursuivit :

- Croyez-vous à l'histoire de ces types ?

- Il me semble, oui. Voldemort vous aurait envoyé des gens autrement plus capables, encore que la formation que reçoivent les Aurors n'en fasse pas des enfants de chœur. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me réjouis de vous voir arriver à Poudlard demain soir.

- C'est vraiment dangereux ?

- Pour l'instant les Mystères ne savent pas grand-chose. Ils vous cherchent. J'avais envisagé cette éventualité, c'est pourquoi j'ai eu recours à un hôtel ne recevant que des Moldus. Mais ne vous trouvant pas, ils finiront par élargir le champ de leurs investigations. Quant à Voldemort, nous n'avons rien en ce qui vous concerne, mais ceci ne signifie pas que cette partie vous ignore.

- Cécilia et moi, nous aimerions vous parler de certaines choses…

- A votre arrivée vous vous installerez et puis nous partagerons le repas du soir avec les professeurs. Ensuite nous discuterons tranquillement tant que vous voudrez. Dès sept heures, demain matin, Tonks viendra vous chercher et vous accompagnera chez les Weasley. Vous partirez ensuite pour Poudlard. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous êtes suivis, le dispositif qui vous entoure a été renforcé dès ce soir.

- Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, cette fois.

- Tant mieux, sourit Dumbledore, je leur ai fait dire quel limier vous étiez, alors ils se font un point d'honneur de tromper votre vigilance. Malheureusement, le devoir m'appelle avec force et je dois vous quitter. A demain !

Tout le monde se souhaita le bonsoir et la communication fut interrompue. Le calme qu'émanait le professeur se voulait rassurant mais les risques n'échappèrent pas à nos deux amis. L'étau ne se refermait pas encore mais ils ne pouvaient ôter sa présence oppressante de leur pensée. Qu'adviendrait-il bientôt, recherchés par le Département des Mystères pour un motif qu'ils ne pouvaient cerner, demain objets de la convoitise de Voldemort et de ses acolytes, ils se verraient enfermés dans Poudlard comme des animaux aux abois. A quand l'hallali ?

Certes, cette école de sorciers les incitait à rêver. Comment, pour des gens ayant reçu une éducation éliminant tout mystère, refusant tout inconnu, endormant chacun dans d'illusoires certitudes, allaient-ils ressentir leur arrivée dans ce nouveau monde ? Ils s'imaginèrent en Christophe Colomb prenant pied sur cette Amérique tant convoitée ! Mais ils comprirent vite quelle différence fondamentale les séparait de l'explorateur. Le cœur de Colomb était rempli de certitudes, notamment celle de la supériorité, toute supposée, de l'homme européen sur toute autre forme de civilisation. Christophe et Cécilia, eux, préféraient _ne s'attendre à rien, pour être prêt à tout_. C'est peut-être ce qui valait le mieux dans les circonstances qu'ils vivaient.

C'est sur ces réflexions que le couple s'enfonça, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, dans un sommeil qui les amena à l'autre bout de la nuit.

13


End file.
